Wrong Side of Town
by luv2watchtv
Summary: Gabriella Montez was from the wrong side of town. Now with a scholarship to the rich East High, Gabriella is forced into a whirlwind journey of friendship, love, and betrayal – all whilst trying to maintain her secret… Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**Summary: ****Gabriella Montez was from the wrong side of town. Now with a scholarship to the rich East High, Gabriella is forced into a whirlwind journey of friendship, love, and betrayal – all whilst trying to maintain her secret… **

_Voice: "What the hell do they know about pain? What the hell do they know about losing everyone they love like that?"_

(Screen fades in)

**Gabriella Montez**

Dressed in tight jeans, silver pumps, a white vest top and a black shrug Gabriella rummaged around in her over sized white bag, making sure she had everything. She is seen standing in front of a door in an apartment block.

**Was from the wrong side of town**

Stepping out onto the streets Gabrielle blinked as she realised how sunny it was. Taking in the fallen over garbage cans, the burnt out fags and the empty bottles of beer lying around

**Now with a scholarship she can make something of herself**

(Shows Gabriella sitting at a table with another guy)

"_Jo… your school… my old school… it just was hardly a school. There were hardly any text books! We would spend the whole lesson talking. The teachers would try and say something but were to scared too…"_

"_I know! It's fun!"_

"_Maybe Jo… except I want to learn something… do something…"_

**Accepted into the rich East High**

(Shows Gabriella standing at the front of a class)

"_Ah! Miss Montez… welcome to East High… have a seat besides Miss McKessie… she will help you find your way around. You're in most of her classes!"_

**With rich students **

(Shows Gabriella outside a house)

_Finally finding the address, Gabriella looked up in awe at the place. She had never seen a house so big! Hell her whole apartment could have probably fit into one of the rooms! It was huge!_

"_Come on… you have to come up with me!"_

"_Why?"_

(Cuts scene to a kitchen. A seventeen year old boy is sitting at a table across from Gabriella)

"_I don't even know why you want to go to that school… it's just a bunch of pretty rich bitches that live off daddy's money…" he stood up from the table and made his way over to the toast that was now lying forgotten in the toaster_

**Gabriella is forced into a whirlwind journey of friendship**

(Shows the gang sitting in homeroom)

_Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap whilst he had his arm around her waist. Chad was in front of them sitting on Taylor's desk. Sharpay was sitting on Zeke's desk which was on the other side of Troy's has Chad's was on one side. Jason was sitting on Sharpay's desk, which was next to Taylor's and in front of Zeke's as she wasn't using it and had his arms around Kelsi who was standing. Ryan was sitting next to them as the gang laughed and chatted._

(Cuts scene to a big fancy hallway)

"_Alright bitches… lets party!"_

_Taylor and Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's enthusiasm. The three girls had dressed up nicely and were standing by the door._

**Love**

(In class)

_Gabriella passed the note to Troy and turned a bit so that she could see his reaction. She smiled as she saw his face light up at her comment. He looked up and met her eyes._

"_Mr Bolton, Miss Montez… if you plan on gazing at each other might I suggest you do it in you own time…" Ms Darbus said_

(Cut scene)

_Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy waiting outside his house for her._

"_Hey baby…" Troy smiled down to her as he gave a quick peck on the lips before lacing their hands together._

_Gabriella giggled._

"_Hey Troy… ready for school?"_

"_With you by my side how can I not be ready?" Troy smirked_

"_Cheesy Troy… but cute" Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy's face brightened._

"_So, my beautiful girlfriend… are you ready for school?"_

**And Betrayal**

(Shows Gabriella in the school hallway)

_Tears threatening to fall over the brink of her eyes Gabriella ran down the hallway. Luckily it was near empty as most students were in the cafeteria. Her shoes clicked against the floor but Gabriella ran. Ran…_

_Right out of the East High doors…_

_And only once she breathed the fresh air did she stop. She wouldn't cry though… she never cried… not any more!_

**All whilst trying to maintain her secret**

(Shows Gabriella talking to someone on a dark night in the street)

"_Please don't tell anyone…can we just keep it between us? No one knows!"_

(Cut scene)

(Shows Gabriella sitting in a room thinking)

"_I guess I'll just have to keep the secret a bit longer…"_

_(Cut scene)_

(Shows Gabriella walking home at evening talking to someone)

"_Are you going to tell him… you know, about everything?"_

"_I don't know. I mean a part of me wants to. But then there's a part of me that's scared." Gabriella answered_

(Cut scene)

(Shows the gang sitting in a room)

"_What the hell is with the big secrecy?" Sharpay persisted_

**But things aren't easy**

(Shows a group of guys and girls huddled together as Gabriella walks past)

"_Look guys! There's that Montez bitch!"_

"_Oh yeah… have you heard how she lives with three teenage guys now?"_

"_Common slut!"_

"_You know… she's in West and I heard that everyone there has aids because they're always shagging everyone…"_

"_Do you think she's easy too?"_

"_Dude of course she's easy! She's a slut from West! You heard what happened to her family…"_

"_What she aint got any?"_

"_Yea… but did you hear WHAT happened to them?"_

"_What?"_

" …_. "_

**When you're from the wrong side of town**

(Shows Sharpay, Zeke and Jason on a dark street, as Chad, Troy and Taylor make their way over to them)

"_I'm serious though – what the hell is taking them so long! Do they not realise that I am in WEST Albuquerque! Not East – oh no! I'm standing here in freaking WEST!" Sharpay moaned_

"_Yes Shar we are well aware of that…" Zeke said_

_Spotting the trio making their way towards them, Sharpay tottered over to them_

"_Well! Did you find the bitch?"_

"_Bitch?" Taylor asked_

"_Yes bitch! She's the one who bloody dragged me to the bloody slums. Now what the hell is she bloody doing here?"_

_The three looked at each other nervously._

**A different life**

(Shows Gabriella at a rowdy party)

_Gabriella caught sight of Jesse and Danny at the bar. She walked around the grinding teenagers who were quite obviously pissed beyond hell and tried to make her way around them. However, one guy quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her roughly onto the dance floor. She tried to squirm out of his strong and powerful grip; however, he was refusing to let go. In the end, Gabriella just decided to elbow him in the ribs. Hard! He let go with an 'Oomph' and she carried on making her way towards her cousin and best friend. That sort of thing happened often at parties – it was something you had to know how to deal with._

"_Jess!"_

_Jesse turned his head as he heard his best mate's voice. His face broke out into a huge smile as he saw Gabriella there._

**Different dreams**

(Shows Gabriella talking to a guy)

"_Don't you understand? With a good education I'll be able to make something out of myself… get a good job. I want something out of my life – without having to worry about being beaten up. I'm not like the others who only dream of getting rich by selling drugs or things like that…"_

**Different friends**

(Shows Gabriella walking down the streets of West Alberqueque)

"_GABS!!"_

"_Yo! Gabi… over here!"_

_Gabriella smiled as she walked over to them. She kissed each guy on the cheek… something clearly innocent and then smiled as a blonde guy with green eyes put his arm around her neck pulling her closer._

**And when these things collide**

(Shows Chad, Troy and Taylor at a rough party watching Gabriella dance with her friends)

_Diverting their gaze to where Troy was staring they were surprised to see that Gabriella was indeed there. And she looked so different from the upset girl they had seen run out of the party._

_There with a bottle of vodka in her hand, was Gabriella Montez. She was smiling as she took another swig from the bottle. Troy watched as her hips tantalisingly swayed in time to the music. He watched as he saw Jesse come up behind her and start dancing. He watched as he saw another two guys – whom he had never seen before – join Gabriella and Jesse as they danced. He watched as they all seemed to laugh at something and how Gabriella threw her head back letting her curls run free, as she clutched at the shoulder of a laughing Jesse to steady herself._

"_She looks like she's having fun…" Chad blatantly pointed out._

"_Yea… doesn't look depressed or upset to me…" Troy spoke up_

"_She was… she is! I don't… guys!" Taylor struggled to defend her best friend as the two guys walked away. Chad pulling her with him…_

**How will Gabriella Montez cope?**

(Shows Gabriella sitting on a bed with Troy)

_Gabriella took a deep breath. Should she tell him? What should she do?_

"_Troy, there's something about me which you don't know…"_

**With an all star cast including Vanessa Hudgens**

(Shows Gabriella in her bed waking up in the middle of the night)

_Gabriella awoke with a start. Unknown tears were threatening to pour disgracefully down her face. No matter how hard she tried she could never forget… never forget!_

(Cut scene)

(Shows Gabriella in a room with the gang)

"_You don't think that he could have been bloody comforting me, something which you were unable of doing so Sharpay. She told me how much of a bitch you were acting! And don't you think that has a friend he would have been there for me - something which you should have done but failed! But no… that thought doesn't cross your bloody mind!" Gabriella exploded _

**Zac Efron**

(Shows him at school walking down the hall)

"_Troy… think fast!"_

_A basketball whipped by his head, and Troy reached his hands out, catching it easily!_

(Chad comes into view)

"_Chad how many times do I have to tell you… stop throwing the damn ball at me!"_

"_Hey man… it's just to wake your lazy ass up!"_

(Cut scene)

(Shows him sitting on a bed with someone who you can't see)

"_Cut the shit alright! All of them are right! You do have a thing for him and you're just bloody stringing me along aren't you?"_

(Cut scene)

"_Hell I love you!"_

_She smiled at the honesty in his words. She saw the begging look in his eyes and couldn't resist any longer. Stepping forward she leaned in and met his lips with a kiss. A lot like the one they had shared the previous night._

_Breaking away she whispered_

"_I love you too…"_

**And Jesse McCartney**

(Shows him standing in a room talking to someone but you can't see who he's talking to)

"_Stuck up rich boys who think that they can act all hard…you want to know something? You bloody well can't!"_

(Cut scene)

(Shows him and Gabriella standing at a party with another guy)

"_Do you not understand the meaning of no!!" Gabriella shouted_

_Jesse was quickly in front of her, fists clenched, protecting her from this guy with his body._

"_Get the hell away from her man!"_

"_Listen here man! Your girl… is hot! And all I want is a few minutes with her…"_

"_Stay away from her before my fist connects with your jaw!"_

"_Oh… so you want to fight now huh punk?"_

"_Hell yeah… get out of the way Gabs!"_

"_Jess… come on… your not fighting him…"_

**Comes a tale of learning to trust**

(Shows a young Gabriella with tears in her eyes as she talks to an older guy)

"_We'll always have each other Gabs… and that ain't ever going to change. And I know that we may not trust people for a while… but we'll always trust each other..."_

**Even if it's the one thing you can't bring yourself to do**

(Shows Gabriella talking to someone)

"_I can't trust myself… and…" Gabriella looked up and he could see a hint of a tear in her eyes._

**Wrong Side of Town**

**Coming soon**

(Screen fades out)

(Just a voice)

"_Your real friends are those that won't treat you the slightest bit different! Because they'll love you no matter how many pennies you've got!"_

**A/N by the way about Jesse McCartney – I figured that the person in my story 'Jesse' (I hadn't meant to name the name after him – just a name I've always liked – and then when I was thinking of actors he just came to mind) plays an important part and therefore had to be included in the trailer. So yeah – the rest of the HSM cast will be in the fic – I just couldn't name them all otherwise it would be a waaay to long trailer.**

**Also about this story:**

**I'm going to be updating every three or four days depending on how I'm doing with writing up the end of the story**

**Chapters are going to be around 2000 – 3000 words each. I don't think I'll be posting any chapters above 4000 though…**

**There is going to be drama in this – just not over the top drama with pregnancies and that sort of thing – it's going to be friendship and relationship drama. Just wanted to warn you in case all you like reading is fluff – there will be some, it just won't be a completely fluffy story**

**Anyway please tell me what you think of this and if it sounds any good… thanks**

**Xxx Nicole xxX**


	2. Chapter 1

**WEDNESDAY**

"Sam… where the hell is the bread… I need to get to school" a young brunette called out. Dressed ready for her day at school, with her hair tied messily in a loose pony tail she wandered through the cupboards of the small kitchen, frantically looking for her desired item.

"Gabs… I'm tired… go ask Danny…" Sam shouted back from his room across from the kitchen. He was a 19 year old brunette who currently had messy hair sticking up in all places as he groaned and turned over in his bed, pulling a pillow over his head to muffle out the voice of the girl.

Gabriella Montez sighed. It was the same thing every morning. Living with three teenage guys could drive you crazy sometimes and this morning, Gabriella felt like killing them.

"Will someone please tell me where the bloody bread is? I'm starving and I need to get to school!" she once again called out to the three boys she knew were in the small flat; however, none seemed to be willing to get up and help her. Hearing a noise behind her, Gabriella smiled as she saw that at least _someone_ was decent enough to help her at the start of this hectic day.

Danny Ewardo stepped into the kitchen. Dressed in boxers and a baggy t-shirt the 17 year old looked half asleep. Rummaging through the cupboards he finally found what he was looking for. Holding out the bread to Gabriella he asked

"So, first day at East High huh? Nervous?" Settling himself down at the four seated table, perched in the corner of the kitchen, he smiled as he saw Gabriella grab the bread and rush around the kitchen, grabbing two plates along her way to the toaster.

"Like hell!" Gabriella smiled as she tried to hurry up with the task of making her and Danny breakfast

"You'll be fine Hun!"

"I don't know! I mean I did get accepted on a scholarship. East High is a pretty expensive school to go to… and a whole load of rich kids are going to be there… and then of course there will be me! Gabriella Montez… freaky genius girl who lives on a rough estate…" Gabriella frowned as she stopped what she was doing, resting her hands on the counter thinking about what was going to face her

"Hun don't worry! You're going to be fine! Anyone gives you any trouble and you just tell me and I'll come down there and sort them out myself!" Gabriella swiftly turned around, her eyes wide at Danny's suggestion

"Dan… no… you can't! You'll ruin everything if you come and start beating up random people just because they said a few mean things to me…"

"Well… what do you want Jesse and all them lot to beat them up for you?" Danny's face was confused. What did she mean she didn't want him to sort out the people who hurt her? That was what he always did! That's what happened…

"Dan, I don't want anyone to be beating anyone up… okay? I want to make a good impression… and having you or Jesse come and beat up people would not!" Gabriella tried to make Danny understand that this was a new start for her. That she wanted to succeed – her own way! That she didn't want people to fear her.

"Gabs… I don't even know why you want to go to that school… it's just a bunch of pretty rich bitches that live off daddy's money…" Danny stood up from the table and made his way over to the toast that was now lying forgotten in the toaster as Gabriella tried to explain to him. Grabbing the toast he started to apply some butter and strawberry jam on it before gently pushing Gabriella to sit at the table, bringing both his and her plates along with him.

"But there also happens to be a damn good education! Hell of a better one than at our local school. Don't you understand? With a good education I'll be able to make something out of myself… get a good job… get us all out of here! Cause even though it is nice and everything to live here… you've got to admit… that being surrounded by gangs and worrying about who's 'turf' your on… well it's not the best is it? I want something out of my life – without having to worry about being beaten up…"

"Gabs! Hun you've got nothing to worry about - you'll always be safe around here. I mean you've got me and Sam and hell you've got Jo although it might be a while before he'll be able to scare off anyone! And then you've got Jesse…and all those guys… you know they adore you!" As he spoke he smiled at how quickly Gabriella scoffed down her toast.

"I know… I know…" Gabriella stood up with a small remainder of toast in her hand as she went to put her plate in the sink.

"Come here…" Danny opened his arms for her and she quickly stepped into them, pulling him close to her. He was there to protect her! Whatever bad crap she had to go through… she was always safe in him and her boys' arms!

"I better go…"

"Alright hun… good luck!"

"Thanks…"

"Oh and by the way… you look great… I'm pretty damn proud of you hun! Even though I may seem that I ain't all too happy about you going to a rich bitch school… I am proud that my baby girl got into there… and you're going to stick it out ok? No giving up!"

"Thanks Dan… love ya!" Gabriella said stepping out of the flat. Dressed in tight jeans, silver pumps, a white vest top and a black shrug Gabriella rummaged around in her oversized white bag, making sure she had everything.

Stepping out onto the streets Gabrielle blinked as she realised how sunny it was. Taking in the fallen over garbage cans, the burnt out fags and the empty bottles of beer lying around she knew that the party Sam went to last night must have been one hell of a party!

--

"Troy… think fast!" A voice called out as a basketball whipped by his head, and Troy reached his hands out, catching it easily!

"Chad how many times do I have to tell you… stop throwing the damn ball at me!"

Troy Bolton and best friend Chad Danforth were making their way through the swarm of students circling the halls of East High. Random boys stopped to shake hands with the duo, whilst girls giggled as they walked past. Most of the direction was directed at Troy – the basketball captain and 'God' of East High; however, Chad was getting his fair of attention to.

"Hey man… it's just to wake your lazy ass up!" Chad smirked as he saw Troy roll his eyes

"Hey Troysie!"

Troy Bolton groaned as he turned and looked at the person who belonged to the overly perky voice.

"Hi… Kelly!" In front of him was a blonde girl. Whilst the population of East High would have thought that she was hugely attractive, Troy just hated her 'fake' look which screamed out to him. It wasn't that he had a problem with blondes – he was after all a dark blonde himself! It was just that her brown highlights made her look cheap; her face was plastered in make up in a fashion which Troy thought rather resembled a clown. Her clothes had an aim to show off the most amount of flesh possible. She thought that she looked like every girls dream and every guys fantasy; however, to Troy he just thought she looked like an over eager pre teen who was trying to grow up way to fast.

"So Troysie… how about we go catch a salad after school tonight…" Kelly stated in what she thought was a seductive voice, trailing a hand delicately down Troy's chest.

"Sorry Kelly… I'm… uh… busy" Troy said dodging his way around her and swiftly removing her hand from his body. Walking away fast with Chad by his side, Troy looked around and sighed in relief as he saw that the girl who was obsessed with him had finally gone.

"Chad seriously though, who the hell will catch a salad after school? Who the hell will go out with her?"

"I don't know… Kelly Reynolds… Head cheerleader… I'm betting a lot of guys would pay to date her … of course once they start to know her, they may pay to dump her!"

"Too right man… too right!" Troy smirked at Chad's statement.

Heading over to his locker Troy spun the combination, before getting out his necessary books whilst his Chad leant casually on the locker next to him spinning the basketball round on his fingers.

"So… how's Taylor?" Troy smirked to himself as he asked Chad the delicate question.

"Taylor? How the hell would I know?" Chad frowned as he heard the name of the girl he hated the most.

"God I don't know… maybe because you have a little thing for her…" Troy smirked again knowing that this was going to piss Chad off; however, it was the obvious truth.

"Yeah… like I Chad Danforth… would date her… Taylor McKessie! Please!" Chad scoffed, assuring himself that he would never date her.

"I don't know… you two seem to be getting on quite…"

"Badly! Dude… all we ever do is fight with each other… she goes on about my lack of brain and I go on about her lack of popularity… we're your basic enemies…"

"Basic enemies?"

"Yeah… this whole freaking school knows that McKessie and I hate each other… and I mean the whole freaking school! All we ever do is fight!"

"I don't know dude… I mean there's a pretty fine line between hating… and loving…" Troy said with a final smirk before heading to homeroom.

"Dude…" Chad said running to catch up with him "Love! Love… dude! That's like… totally… love!"

"Come on Chad… we'll be late!" Troy said rolling his eyes at his friend's outburst

"Love…" Chad whispered with a dazed look on his face

--

"Ok Class… Miss Evans… please can you turn around and stop talking to Miss McKessie…" Ms Darbus started. The drama teacher was standing at the front dressed in clashing colours and flailing her arms about madly in a dramatic way.

"Sorry…" Sharpay Evans, a blonde girl who was dressed in sparkly colours – in a fashion similar to her teacher – turned around and quickly shut up.

"Mr Danforth how many times do I have to tell you that this is not a hockey arena… the football does not belong here…" Ms Darbus frowned at the basketball lying protectively in Chad's hands.

"Basketball Miss… Basketball" Chad tried helplessly for what felt like hundredth time to get his teacher to understand that the beloved ball he carried around with him was in fact a basketball. However, no matter how many times he tried to correct his sports shy teacher, she never learnt.

"Basketball, Football, hockey… same thing!"

Chad rolled his eyes. Most teachers didn't mind him having his basketball close to hand. He was after all on the basketball team. And in East High, Basketball was the best sport. You're on the team… and you're on your way to instant popularity. However there was immense pressure too… pressure to win! Pressure to always perform best! And with pressure there was also a lot of admiration and respect… not to mention jealously!

The door opened, and in walked a nervous looking Gabriella. People's attention all turned to the unfamiliar face standing at the door of their classroom.

"Ah! Miss Montez… welcome to East High… have a seat besides Miss McKessie… she will help you find your way around. You're in most of her classes!"

Gabriella looked nervously around her. She had hoped to slip in unnoticed! She was shy as hell and even though that was kind of weird seeing where she came from and lived, Gabriella hated being the centre of attention amongst new people – people she didn't know and who didn't know her.

Everyone's eyes followed the new girl. She looked different… something about her… Maybe it was the way that she seemed nervous. Maybe, as Kelly was quick to notice, it was her lack of the expensive designer wear. Whatever it was she was unlike the rest of the students. Gabriella glanced nervously around the room, wondering who the hell this Miss McKessie was when all of a sudden an African American girl with a bright smile stood up and pointed to the available seat next to her. Smiling graciously, Gabriella walked over to the seat and sat herself down.

--

Walking out of the class Taylor McKessie smiled at the new girl walking besides her.

"Hey… I'm Taylor…"

"Gabriella…"

"So Gabriella… first day at East High huh? Don't worry… I'll show you around… Ms Darbus said you are in most of my classes… I'm guessing you are pretty good academically?"

"Um… I'm ok!" Gabriella said modestly. Of course she wasn't just ok – if she was she wouldn't have been smart to have gained the one and only scholarship that East High had to offer.

"Alright…"

"Oh McKessie… what a horrible surprise!" Chad stopped in front of the two girls. Gabriella looked curiously at the African American boy with the craziest afro she had seen stop and talk to the girls. She recognised him as someone who was in her homeroom.

"Danforth… do you not have any manners… this is Gabriella Montez…she's new" Taylor scolded Chad's complete disregard for the girl standing next to her.

"I could tell that… seeing as I would have remembered if I saw her pretty face before…" Chad said smirking at Taylor

Gabriella blushed and turned to look at the guy standing next to him. He was pretty tall… and hot! Wearing a short sleeved t-shirt which showed off his muscular arms perfectly and loose jeans he looked… hot! Not to mention his browny blondy hair flopping casually just above his brilliant blue eyes… Gabriella blushed again as she realised that she was staring at him.

"So Gabriella… I see you're unfortunate to be in the company of McKessie here… don't worry though… I'm sure once you know more people you'll be able to find your own group of mates… maybe mates who aren't as boring as McKessie here… I'd show you around myself except that I have basketball practice coming up soon and I'm sure you don't want to wait around bored…" Chad spoke

"Wow! Danforth I am surprised at you… you actually managed to say more than 10 words in one go… I have to say that is quite an achievement for you!" Taylor smirked pretending to be clapping.

"McKessie… where the hell have all your friends gone? Oh right! Yeah you don't have any!" Chad smirked

"Ok… Chad lets go… Taylor…" Troy nodded in Taylor's direction "Gabriella… welcome to East High!" Troy said speaking up for the first time. He liked the look of Gabriella…she didn't seem like the others… something… something about her was different! And he sure as hell liked it. Sensing a verbal fight about to break out between Chad and Taylor he thought it only necessary that he stop it before it would be about to escalate to a screaming match. Those two sure had issues! He could tell that their 'fights' were just ways of covering up their true feelings for each other. Hell! The whole school could tell that their 'fights' were just ways of covering up their true feelings for each other. It was that obvious!

"Sorry about that Gabriella, Danforth is a lunkhead basketball player… a jock who can hardly string a sentence together!" Taylor apologised to Gabriella.

"Who was that other guy with him?" Gabriella asked trying to make it sound as casual as possible. She realised that all she knew about him was that he was hot. She didn't even know his name!

"Troy Bolton… Lunkhead basketball captain! Yeah… the captain! The East High God! The reason for living for a majority of the East High female population! The son of the coach! The…"

"I get it Taylor…" Gabriella smiled stopping and putting a hand on Taylor's arm to calm her down from her rant. Taylor looked curiously at her.

"Girl… if you've fallen in love with him like most girls seem to do… think again! That guy is loved by practically every female here! And I'm serious. Every guy wants to be him… every girl wants to date him! And trust me… he's not worth it! He and Danforth are the same… jocks! And you can never trust a jock. Because when they've got the cheerleaders and every other teenage girl looking at them in awe and love… well they get big egos! And trust me Danforth has the biggest ego… and Bolton is not any better!"

"Oh… thanks!" Gabriella said disappointed. Who was she kidding anyway? She knew from the moment she saw him that he was the type of guy who would have to fight of girls from both sides… and who was she to think that she would ever stand a chance with him? Besides… with her background who the hell would want anything to even do with her? Smiling at Taylor she wondered how her new friend would react if she knew… knew the truth! Probably like all the others!

--

"So Chad… what do you think of the new girl?" Troy asked as he and Chad shot free throws in the gym. It was just the two of them and they were both enjoying a friendly game of basketball when Troy bought up the question that had been bothering him.

"The one with McKessie?"

Rolling his eyes Troy tried his best to hide the chuckle that was threatening to escape his lips at Chad's answer. Of course he would bring Taylor into this.

"Yes Chad… the one with McKessie…"

"She's hot! But she's probably one of them geniuses… why?"

"Oh… no reason!" Troy tried to shrug casually

"Uh huh? Yeah right… come on… does Troy Bolton have a little thing for her…"

"What! I don't even know the girl…"

"So… you don't have to know every girl… tell me! If a short girl, dressed in plaid high-waist trousers, a manky shirt tucked in, granny shoes, thick white socks, messy hair which looks like something could be growing in it, a face covered in spots the size of other planets; however, with an absolutely amazing personality… would you even consider asking the girl out on a date?"

"Dude… since when were you into your fashion?" Troy wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"I have a sister remember? Anyway just answer the damn question… would you even consider asking the girl out on a date?"

"Hell no!"

"My point exactly man… so… I'll ask again… does our Troy Bolton have a little thing for the new girl?"

"Well… like you said… she is hot… and I don't know! There's something different about her… something I like…"

"Uh huh? Do you happen to know what that something is?"

"Not a clue!" Troy sighed

--

"GABS!!"

"Yo! Gabi… over here!" Various shouts was heard from a group of young boys standing besides an old and pretty run down building.

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to them. She kissed each guy on the cheek… something clearly innocent and then smiled as a blonde guy with green eyes put his arm around her neck pulling her closer.

"So babe… how was your day?"

"Jess… it was… different…"

"Different…?" Chris a brown haired guy with a floppy fringe asked leaning against the wall

"Different… has in I started East High different!"

"East High… the rich school?"

"Yea Steven… the rich school" Gabriella smiled looking at a tall, dark haired guy.

These were her guys! Sure there were other guys in the group…but these three were the ones she would tell everything too…they were her best mates…and damn were they protective of her. Jesse was 15, the same age as Gabriella. Chris and Steven were both 16. They were closer to her age than Danny, Sam and Jo and even though she loved those three to bits… these were the guys she could open her heart to! Yeah, people may think that it was weird that she didn't have that many girl friends… but then again all the girls around here were either sluts or…sluts! If there was another girl who wasn't a slut Gabriella would have found her and become friends with her quick! Because yeah… She did miss having girly chats where she could sit and talk about boys and clothes…and just general gossip. She used to have loads of girl mates, more than boys, but they all left after they found out…

"Yea… well Gabs as long as your happy babe!"

"Yea… as long as I'm happy" Gabriella whispered mostly to herself, a distant look in her eyes.

**A/N… so that was the first chapter! I hope you like it... Please review and tell me what you thought of it… thanks**

**And also thanks so much to those who reviewed for my trailer… **

**Xxx Nicole xxX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I realised that I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chapter... anyway I don't own HSM. **

**THURSDAY**

The sun was shining through the closed curtains as it fell through and shone into the messy room. Papers and books were strewn lazily all over the desk; a few clothes were on the floor of the open wardrobe; random bags and shoes were hastily thrown across the floor. The door opened as a dressed teenager walked in. Opening the curtains, and then blinking at the brightness, he walked over to the girl lying peacefully on her messy bed – blankets, pillows, and her quilt all over the bed.

"Gabs! Hun get up!" Sam called out loudly dragging the covers of a sleeping Gabriella.

"What the…?" Gabriella sat up bewildered.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready so get your ass out of bed and get up!" Sam told Gabriella as he walked out of the room.

Gabriella instantly bolted up realising the time. Rushing around she quickly grabbed her things and threw on the clothes she had laid out the previous night

"So hun… was it a good day yesterday?" Danny asked seeing Gabriella come out of her room

"What? Oh yeah… hey Sam can you drive me… I'm going to be late!"

"Sure…" he said grabbing his keys

"By Dan… bye Jo" Gabriella said hugging each boy before giving them a kiss on the cheek

"So… how was East High?" Sam asked getting into the battered car

"Cool… I mean… I made friends with this one girl…" Gabriella spoke, climbing into the passenger side

"Any of them know yet?"

"Know what?"

"About your family…about the fact that you live with your cousins. Yeah even though we're your cousins…a lot of people don't like it when they hear that you're living with three teenage guys…" Sam spoke as he dodged an obviously drunk driver

"Well it's none of their business is it? You're my legal guardians…not to mention the only family I have left!" Gabriella said irritated

"You gonna tell any of them?"

"I don't know…I honestly don't know…I mean…what if I do? Will they turn their backs on me like everyone else did?"

"Hate to say this Gab… but their stuck up rich kids. What the hell do they know about pain? What the hell do they know about losing everyone they love like that? They've got everything they want and that's all that matters to them. They'll grow up! Inherit their bloody millions and carry on living their bloody life as if there's no worry! When someone like you comes along… someone who's had to deal with a lot more shit than them…when you or I or Dan or Jo comes along…they'll see you as different…and they'll treat you different! That's why I say… your real friends… your real friends are the ones who know what you're going through because they've had to deal with the same amount of shit that you have! Because they won't treat you the slightest bit different! Because they'll love you no matter how many pennies you've got!"

"Yea… I know Sam… I know!" Gabriella sighed.

"Here we are… I guess you don't want me dropping you off right outside your gates…people will see the banged up car and start to wonder!"

"Thanks for the ride Sam… love you!" She smiled leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Chad… no flying ball today?" Troy asked surprised that there was no ball thrown recklessly at him.

"Confiscated!" Chad moaned upset that his precious friend of a ball had already been taken away from him.

"What the hell? We haven't even had a lesson yet… how the hell could it have been confiscated?"

"Darbus… I swear man… that teacher has got it in for me or something!"

"Whatever man"

"So… going to ask the new girl out?" Chad asked smirking

"So… going to admit you're in love with Taylor?" Troy asked also smirking as Chad's smirk dropped

"What… I am not and never will be in love with McKessie!"

"Good to know, because I'll never love you either Danforth!"

"McKessie! What… were you eavesdropping?" Chad spun around to see the girl he proclaimed to hate.

"Yea like I'd to want to eavesdrop on your pathetic conversations? Actually it was your overly loud voice that led me to hear your conversation!"

"Whatever McKessie!"

"Whatever! Can't think of any more words huh Danforth? Only know a few? Limited vocabulary?"

"Actually I don't want to waste my breath on someone who doesn't have the right social skills to be able to have friends…"

"For your information Danforth I do have friends"

"Oh yeah sorry… how could I possibly forget the Evans twins, a shy composer and a huge girl from your geek club who likes to dance and listen to relatively normal music…" Chad said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell is wrong with the Evans twins?"

"They're a bunch of drama freaks!"

"Sharpay and Ryan are not drama freaks! And besides Sharpay is one of the most popular girls in this school"

"You think we want to see that person popular? She's a ruddy ice princess bitch… hell she scares everyone so damn badly that she has practically forced us to think of her as popular!"

"She does not!" Taylor said although she didn't sound like she believed herself "Besides… she's better now! She's not the same Sharpay Evans who told everyone that you use curlers on your hair and that that is why your hair is the way it is in second grade!"

"You sure about that McKessie?"

"Danforth why don't you go and shoot hoops or something? That is after all, all you are actually capable off!"

"Actually I have a good grade average… if I didn't I wouldn't be allowed to be on the team!"

"Yeah… probably because you bribe the teachers!"

"A topic which you should be well aware off McKessie!"

"Taylor… I think we should get to homeroom!" Gabriella interrupted before the argument could get any worse. The fighting duo was now standing nose to nose, glaring furiously at each other. If anyone didn't know any better they would have looked like they were about to kiss.

"Oh so now…" Chad started

"Chad! We need to get to homeroom to…" Troy interrupted Chad before he could hurl further insults at Taylor. Dragging Chad off Troy smirked at the obvious chemistry Chad and Taylor had. The only thing was that the pair was unaware of it!

"So Gabriella… you never got to meet Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi yesterday! They were off on some drama production rehearsal…"

"Oh right…"

Walking into the classroom, Taylor smiled and walked over to her group of friends.

"Gabriella this is Sharpay" Gabriella looked at the blonde girl in front of her. She looked to be one of those popular rich girls who everyone hates; however, as soon as she opened her mouth Gabriella noticed that she acted different

"Hey Gabi… Welcome to East High… You're going to love it… as long as you stay away from the basketball jocks!"

"Thanks…" Gabriella's smile dropped slightly as she remembered that Troy – the blue eyed boy she had had trouble getting out of thoughts for the last day – was one of those 'basketball jocks'.

"And this is Ryan… Sharpay's twin." Taylor said indicating a blonde haired boy wearing a pink shirt and hat. He looked fun and approachable…definitely someone who was nice.

"Hey… I guess my sister said everything I would have said!" Gabriella smiled. He didn't sound like he took himself too seriously – although his clothes were definitely something she had never seen a guy sport before.

"And this is Kelsi… she's a really talented composer…" Gabriella looked at the shy girl in front of her. Taking her in, Gabriella knew that Kelsi would be an instant friend - she looked so innocent and sweet.

"And over there is Martha… Ryan's girlfriend!" Taylor pointed to a girl walking in the door with a huge friendly smile on her face.

"And everyone this is Gabriella Montez… she's really smart and I'm hoping that she'll join the scholastic decathlon team."

"Oh I don't know if I'm that smart…" Gabriella began modestly

"If you're in all of Taylor's classes then you are definitely smart enough to join the team" Sharpay smiled

"I'll see…" Gabriella smiled at her new friends

"Alright class please take your seats!" Ms Darbus interrupted, walking in with her usual flurry of clashing clothes and clanking jewellery.

"Stupid jock alert!" Sharpay called out. She, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella were sitting in the cafeteria and it was the beginning of lunch.

"Danforth!" Taylor said jumping up

"No stupid! Bolton!"

"Bolton… what the hell does he want?" Taylor said turning around to look at the basketball captain striding over to their table

"Hey guys!" Troy said

"Uh… hi!" everyone looked at him

"What do you want Bolton… Cause I swear if Danforth sent you…" Taylor began

"Um actually I wanted to talk to Gabriella…" Troy interrupted Taylor glancing at the small brunette who was now blushing as she heard Troy's words

"Me?" Gabriella asked quietly

"Yeah… can we go somewhere private?" Troy asked his eyes boring into her.

"Um… ok"

Once out of the noisy cafeteria, Troy led Gabriella down the nearly empty hallway and into an empty classroom.

He went to sit "So um… I know this is really weird… but your friends with Taylor right?"

"Right?"

"And I'm best mates with Chad!"

"Uh huh?" Gabriella spoke confused not sensing where this was going

"So… well I guess you've noticed how those two are always arguing with each other and well…" Troy hesitantly started

"You think that there might be something more between them!" Gabriella spoke understanding what Troy was saying. Still… it confused her. Why did he care?

"Yea how did you guess?"

"I'm new Troy… not blind! Anyone who sees them argue could tell they have a thing for each other…"

"Exactly… so I've been thinking that as their friends we could maybe give them a push in that direction…"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I've been dropping hints to Chad… telling him how he, instead of hating Taylor is actually in love with her…"

"Um… one question?" Gabriella was confused. It sounded like he wanted them to match make – but that was usually what girls loved to do. She had never known a guy who wanted to match make people before. She remembered her friends say that matchmaking was only for girls and sissies. Maybe Troy was extra feminine? Maybe he was gay?

"What?"

"Why the hell do you want to play matchmaker?"

"Oh… um… it's just that those two are seriously beginning to piss me off with their arguments. I have to constantly stand there and listen to them rant at each other and then when they're done I have to hear Chad rant about how Taylor is so unbelievably annoying!" Troy said the first thing that came into his head. It was only then that he realised how gay this plan was. She was probably thinking that he was some sort of a freak for wanting to play matchmaker.

"Right…" Gabriella still sounded unsure

"So you'll help?" Troy desperately wanted to get to know her better – and so far this was the best way he could think of without being too obvious. Although it didn't seem to be working

"And why me? Why don't you ask Sharpay or…" Gabriella was confused. She had only just arrived here – and she hardly felt right meddling in something like this after a day of knowing Taylor for a day – and she hadn't even spoken to Chad!

"Ok… Sharpay…not going to happen! That girl scares me! Kelsi is way to shy, Martha isn't that close to Taylor…she's just there because she's Ryan's girlfriend. She's close to another group of mates as well! You're my only hope…" Troy looked pleadingly at Gabriella.

"Ok… fine I'll help. I have to tell you I've only been here two days and I'm already sick of them two fighting…"

"Thanks a lot… oh and don't mention this plan to anyone…"

"What the hell am I going to tell Taylor then? She's going to ask what you wanted…"

"Tell her… tell her… tell her something…"

"Helpful!" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Tell her I needed help on some homework…"

"Ok…"

Walking back into the cafeteria, Gabriella smiled at the keen faces of her new friends.

"Gabi… what did he want?"

"Yeah… what did Troy want?"

"Guys! He wanted help on his homework!" Gabriella tried to shrug casually as if the conversation wasn't a big deal.

"Oh right!"

"Sam… you going out tonight?" Gabriella asked her older cousin, flicking through the channels on TV. She was now at home and had just finished her homework. When she was at West High, she hardly ever got any homework – mainly because the teachers could never be arsed to set any. But now it was only her second day at East High and she had already accumulated quite a bit. She knew that she was sure going to have to work hard to make sure she kept her scholarship – however, working hard was something that she was prepared to do.

"Yeah… party at Ron's! Dan's coming with me… and Jo's staying round his mates!" Sam said looking around the living room for something

"Oh right… so I guess I'm on my own…"

"You want to come?" Sam stopped what he was doing as he turned to look at his younger cousin.

"Nah… I'll just call Jesse and the guys over…"

"Alright… we might not come home… and if we do it'll be late! Don't wait up for us… don't stay up to late… and if one of the guys isn't here… don't bother answering the door… I've got my keys!"

"Right!" Gabriella said reaching out for her phone.

"Hey Jess… you wanna come over?" Gabriella asked speaking into her mobile

"Yea sure… should I bring some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yea… you might as well stay… call the others okay?"

"Sure babe… see you in a few!"

Gabriella hung up and went to get a few cans of beer from the kitchen – she knew that the guys would probably want something to drink. Settling herself back on the couch, Gabriella glanced at the soccer clock that was on the wall, knowing that it would only be a few minutes before she heard her door bell ring.

At the sound of the doorbell ringing Gabriella jumped up from the couch and peered through the peep hole, knowing that she couldn't just assume that Jesse and the guys were waiting outside – after all it could have been anyone. Smiling at who it was Gabriella opened the door and jumped into the arms of her best mates

"Whoa Gabs! We saw you last night!" Jesse smiled as he carried the petite girls into the apartment resting her back down onto the couch.

"I know… I just felt like hugging you all…"

"Ok what's the matter?" Chris asked as they all set their things down and plonked themselves in random places around the room…Gabriella and Jesse on the sofa, Chris in an armchair, and Steven lying on the carpeted floor.

"I… okay but you guys promise not to go all macho on me and whatever!"

"Don't understand what you said but whatever…" Steven smiled up at Gabriella

"Alright… well there's this guy…"

"At East High?" Jesse interrupted

"Yes Jess… at East High"

"Now how do you…"

"Know he's not some stuck up rich kid who'll run a mile when he finds out about me?" Gabriella finished of the sentence she knew was itching to come out of Jesse's mouth.

"You already told him the truth?" Chris asked

"What? Guys… shut up! Let me finish and then you can tell me your opinions. Ok… there's this guy from East High! He's super hot. He's the basketball captain and really popular…" Gabriella started with a dreamy smile on her face at just the thought of Troy.

"Forget about him Gabs… how the hell would he go out with you when…" Steven began

"Let me finish! My mate… Taylor… she has these huge arguments with this guy called Chad. Who just happens to be best mates with Troy… the basketball captain. That's actually how I met him… through Taylor! Anyway he asked me for my help in getting Taylor and Chad together… thing is… he is pretty damn hot! And I really want to go on a date… I've never actually been on an actual proper date… mostly because you and the guys threaten all my potential dates and boyfriends and…"

"Every guy you know is an ass who is only after sleeping with you…"

"Yeah…"

"But Gabs… it's not as if you've never done anything with guys… have you?"

"Well… you guys know I'm not a slut… so I'm not going to hook up with guys at parties just for the hell of it! And all the guys around here just want to sleep with you and then they dump you… I've been living here since I was 10. So when would I get the chance to do something with a guy?"

"You mean you haven't even kissed a guy?" Steven asked shocked that Gabriella had never been kissed.

"No… not an actual proper kiss that I liked. I mean I've had guys stick their tongues down my throat and try to feel me up… but they were forcing me to do it then… and I soon hurt them to get them off me…"

"Yea… we have had to pull a whole lot of guys off of you…" Jesse smirked

"And I know that it's really weird that I haven't even had a boyfriend yet but…"

"Hey! It is so not weird that you haven't had a boyfriend yet… Jesse hasn't had a girlfriend! And I don't think half the guys around here have either!" Chris stated

"Yea… since when do people around here actually have a relationship that is anywhere near lasting for more than a few weeks!"

"True point… but thing is I've still got a problem because their not from around here… and every one of them have been in a relationship!"

"How do you know that this Troy guy has been in a relationship?" Chris asked

"Did I not just mention that the guy is basketball captain… and over there at East High they take basketball pretty damn serious? Did I not tell you that he is unbelievably hot? Of course the damn guy has been in a bloody relationship before!"

"Fine… but what's the problem?"

"I'm pretty shy around guys…" Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Gabs… you live with three guys, all you're mates are guys… how the hell can you be shy around guys?"

"No I mean… I mean I'm shy around guys who I could have a potential relationship with. I mean you guys are my mates so I can mess around with you. And guys at parties are different because I know that I'll never see them again, and I know that a majority of them are assholes who only want to have sex with me… and my cousins are my cousins so obviously I'm not going to be shy around them…"

"But you haven't actually been around guys that you actually fancy?" Chris finished

"Exactly!" Gabriella exclaimed, glad that someone understood

"Anyway… what do you think I should do with Troy?"

"Troy! Sounds like a pretty boy name!" Jesse snorted

"Well hate to break it to you Jess but Jesse don't sound any better… and neither does Chris and Steven" She said smiling as she saw the guys' smirks fall from their faces.

**A/N So I just want to say that the first few chapters are going to be a bit boring and blah whilst I get everyone together and actually get into the whole story and drama. So please just bear with me and I'm sorry if it sounds really bad – thanks!**

**Also thanks to all who have been reviewing. Please keep on reviewing – I get like loads of hits but only a few reviews… just tell me if you thought it was good; bad ok… even if you hated it… I really want to know your opinions on this **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed - keep those reviews coming! Also check out my other stories... **

**FRIDAY**

"Hey… Gabriella… you spoken to Taylor yet!" Troy said grabbing Gabriella into an empty classroom. It was the beginning of school and Troy was already sick of hearing his best friend rant about 'that freaky brainy girl'

"No Troy… it is like only the beginning of the day! Besides… I'm not sure if just dropping hints to them would be enough…"

"You're right… so I was thinking… we lock them in a cupboard and only let them out once they've agreed to not fight with each other…" This was perfect. Gabriella herself had said that they needed to do something more. Troy couldn't understand why he was going through all this shit just to get to know one girl – it was just that there was something different about Gabriella, something he liked.

"And where the hell did you get that idea from?" Gabriella asked curiously

"A TV programme… so what do you think?"

"I don't know… I mean what cupboard? Where? When?"

"Brie… you worry too much… listen how about you come over to my place or we go over to yours?" Troy had thought about it and he figured that this would be a perfect way to get to know Gabriella. If they were at each other's houses then they couldn't just run off whilst their friend was locked into a cupboard. So whilst Chad and Taylor were busy reconciling and trying not to kill each other, he and Gabriella would have ample of time to get to know each other.

"Huh?"

"You know for a smart girl you're pretty dumb… Me and Chad come over to your place… I can say something like 'I forgot my books when you were helping me on my homework and I need to stop over your place to come and get them' and then you would invite me in… Taylor would already be there… then we find a way to shove them in a cupboard!"

"Um… that's actually a good idea! But can we do it at your place instead…?" Gabriella said. She didn't want them to be over her place, she didn't want them to know where she lived – not yet! It was too soon.

"Ok… you'll have to think of a reason why you needed to come to my place though!" Troy said not really caring. He would have preferred to go to her place because he knew that he would most definitely not leave. However, Gabriella may just leave at his place which would ruin his plan of getting to know her whilst Chad and Taylor sorted out their differences.

"I could use the same one… I left my book there!"

"Alright… so when do you want to do this?"

"How about tomorrow… Saturday?"

"Yea alright well I'll give you my address and come around 4… Chad will probably be playing basketball with me at that time!"

"Alright…"

"Great… see you later Brie!"

Gabriella smiled to herself at the name. Hardly anyone called her Brie – it was either Gabriella Gabs, or Gabi - never Brie. However, Brie sounded perfect coming from Troy's mouth

* * *

"Sooooo… Gabi! Want to tell us where you were this morning? We like looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you anywhere!" Taylor said as she and Gabriella made their way to English. She was curious as to why her friend had missed homeroom after only the third day

"I was… I was late!" Gabriella sounded unsure of herself – something which Taylor picked up on.

"Uh huh? Sure you were!"

"Taylor… what you doing this Saturday?" Gabriella stopped walking and turned to face her new friend.

"Nothing… Why?"

"You want to hang out?" Gabriella smiled

"Sure… where do you want to go?"

"How about for a movie… There's this movie that I want too see…" Gabriella said – thinking about the plan

"Is it any good…?"

"Um… I don't know"

"What's it about?"

"I'm not sure… it just looks really good!" Gabriella stuttered. Damn! She should have picked a movie first! Now she was sounding like an idiot!

"Um… okay then… what time?"

"How about around 3 30?"

"Sure… so I'll meet you at your place around then!"

"No!" Gabriella said quickly. Seeing Taylor's confused glance she said "How about we just meet up at the East Park? It'll be quicker…"

"Um… ok then…"

* * *

"So Chad… you coming over as usual to shoot hoops this Saturday?" Troy asked. He and Chad were standing by their lockers waiting for the rest of the team to meet them there.

"Hell yeah! Since when have I missed a Saturday?" Chad asked, spinning his basketball around on his fingers

"Right… so I'll see you as usual round 2?"

"Yeah!"

"Good… so you and Taylor had an argument this morning?"

"What? McKessie! Yeah… can you believe her? She started rambling on about how the only reason I can still play on the basketball team was because I…"

"Dude! You know the way you ramble on about her… I'm beginning to think that maybe you've already crossed that love hate border!" Troy smirked – the plan was going into action

"And I'll say again… Dude! That is just gross!"

"Hey watch out… Darbus alert!"

"Oh yea… thanks man! I swear just because I'm on the basketball team and not in her stupid drama club freak thing she hates me!"

"Whatever dude!" Troy said shaking his head at Chad's comment. Spotting the rest of his team approaching, he nudged Chad and they both made their way towards the team.

* * *

Friday Night! Friday nights were probably the most rowdy nights of the week… Friday and Saturday. But Friday nights because most would be happy that school is over for the week!

Walking down the darkened streets Gabriella Montez could hear the booming music and loud drunken voices coming from a house. There was obviously a hell of a party going on in there. Deciding to stop by Gabriella walked through the door and was immediately caught up in smoke. The music pumping through the blood in her veins, Gabriella itched to get on the dance floor. Dancing! Dancing and Singing were the two things Gabriella could find herself lost in! Seeing Jesse among the crowd Gabriella grabbed a drink of rum and coke from the bar and headed over towards her bet friend. She saw him smile as she approached him.

"Hey Jess… wanna dance?"

"Sure… I'll talk to you later…" he said turning to the girl he was talking to and slinging an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

Walking to the makeshift 'dance floor' Gabriella pulled Jesse closer to her and started to dance along to the loud rap music that was blaring from the speakers. All around her teenagers were grinding down on each other, most were already drunk – a few were close to having sex on the floor. Closing her eyes and singing the words quietly Gabriella smiled at how, at this moment, every worry of hers was gone! This was what she loved about parties. She hated everything else. But once she was in the arms of a guy who she knew wouldn't try and grope her, once she let herself go in the rhythm of the music, once she closed her eyes and shut out the rest of the world… she was in heaven!! She was at peace!! And that's all Gabriella ever craved!

"Hey sexy… why don't you get rid of blondie there and come dance with a real man!" Gabriella's eyes shot open as she heard the leering voice in her ears. So much for her being in heaven! Whipping around she found herself looking at a tall, dark haired guy, who obviously had a few too many drinks and thought he was the hottest guy on the planet! He was clutching onto a can of beer as he swayed on his feet.

"No thanks…" she mumbled before turning back to Jesse, snaking her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She felt uneasy with that guy behind her and she didn't like it! Being closer to Jesse helped her calm down. Not to mention that she hoped the guy would think that she was already with someone and he should just go and find someone else. Jesse's grip around her hips tightened. He knew why she had moved closer to him – whenever she did it was because some asshole drunk was hitting on her and she wanted to feel safer. Nothing would ever happen to her with Jesse around… not on his watch!!

The guy; however, obviously didn't understand the meaning of no… that or he was too stubborn to listen to her! Placing his hands roughly on her waist he whispered for her to come dance with him… all the time slipping his hands lower and lower, obviously not giving a shit that she was already dancing with Jesse.

Gabriella turned around abruptly, fury evident in her eyes!

"Do you not understand the meaning of no!!"

Jesse was quickly in front of her, fists clenched, protecting her from this guy with his body.

"Get the hell away from her man!"

"Listen here _man_! This girl… is hot! And all I want is a few minutes with her…"

"Stay away from her before my fist connects with your jaw!"

"Oh… so you want to fight now huh punk?" the guy started to get aggressive. Shoving Jesse in the shoulder he missed the flash of fire blaze through Jesse's eyes at the challenge.

"Shit yeah… get out of the way Gabs!" Jesse spoke furiously, gently pushing Gabriella away from him so that she wouldn't get hurt when he kicked this guys ass.

"Jess… come on… your not fighting him…" Gabriella said worried, and trying to pull on Jesse's arm. She really didn't want to have to go through watching Jesse fighting.

"Go get Steve and Chris…they're round here somewhere!" Jesse; however, had other ideas and shrugged of her arm, ordering her to get the boys.

By now the music had quietened down considerably, as the glaring duo had the attention of the majority of the party animals.

"Fight him!"

"Kick his ass!"

Shout after shout was heard. No one actually caring who it was that was going to fight… just that a fight was going to take place… and boy would it be a good one - especially looking at the fury evident on the blonde boy's face. Panicking, Gabriella searched the crowds desperately for Steven and Chris, finally finding them in a huddle with a group of guys.

"Guys! Jess is going to fight this guy…please come on!" Gabriella shouted over to them as she saw that their faces were confused about who was actually fighting – none of them knowing that it was one of their mates who was about to become the centre of a brawl.

They didn't need to be told twice. Dragging along the group that was with them Steven and Chris followed Gabi the short distance where they saw their mate squaring up to a cocky looking guy.

"What the hell happened Gabs?" Chris asked

"That guy was trying to feel me up…Jess lost it!"

"Alright babes…don't worry…we'll deal with it!" Chris nodded understanding that when it came to Gabriella, Jesse was extremely protective – he knew that Jesse saw Gabriella has a younger sister and that if one person tried to hurt her they'd be after that unfortunate person.

That guy didn't stand a chance! Drunk and up against some good fighters he was pummelled and the fight soon escalated. Jesse, Steven and Chris dragged Gabriella out of there once they saw the fight had gotten way too out of hand with random people getting involved and soon it wasn't a fight just between Jesse and the guy. Now it was a fight… for everyone. No one had a reason for fighting! Just that they felt like it. Laughing the foursome climbed the steps to Gabriella's flat. The cops probably would have gotten to that party already and arrested people who were too unruly for their liking! They had gotten away in time. The three boys were relatively fine… just a bruise or a scratch here and there… nothing at all serious. They were all pretty good fighters. Gabriella was also good… but at defending herself when she was alone. It would hurt the guys' egos if Gabriella fought their fights for them. Her three cousins had made sure that she could fight, as they didn't want her to have to deal with any more crap than she had already dealt with.

"So guys… thanks again! But I'm serious Jess… next time walk away! It could have been worse!" Gabriella said as she opened the door to her apartment – knowing full well that Jesse wouldn't walk away from a fight – especially if it concerned her.

"Yes mum!" he answered sarcastically.

A/N...so I hope you all liked - and please remember to review! Thank you so much

XxxNicolexxX


	5. Chapter 4

**SATURDAY**

Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table having her normal jam on toast. It was 11am and none of the others had woken up yet! It was just her luck to be stuck with cousins who hated to get up before noon. Suddenly she heard the front door open. Walking into the kitchen was her younger cousin, Jo.

"Morning Gabs!" Jo said dropping his bag by the door and running over to his bigger cousin to hug her

"Morning Jo… God I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Morning Gabs, Jo" Danny walked in, still looking half asleep. He probably only decided to get up because he was hungry.

"Morning Dan" Gabriella and Jo smiled at their older cousin

"Hey guys!" Sam walked in after Danny. He was dressed, looking like he was ready to go to work.

"Morning Sam"

"Ah…so here we all are…the fearsome foursome!"

"Yeah whatever Sam!"

"So Gabs… how's your school?" One by one all three boys settled themselves at the table with Gabriella.

"Great…"

"Better than my one…" Jo asked

"Jo… your school… my old school… it just was hardly a school. There were hardly any text books! We would spend the whole lesson talking. The teachers would try and say something but were too scared too…"

"I know! It's fun!"

"Maybe Jo… except I wanted to learn something… so yeah in that aspect school is great!"

"Told anyone yet…" Sam asked raising his eyebrows

"Guys! No I haven't told anyone yet…It is my first week…I don't want to scare off any potential friends yet!" Gabriella rolled her eyes. What did they want her to do? Blurt it out in the middle of the street?

"Any of them figured out where you live?"

"No… one wanted to stop by for something but I said I'll meet him at his place instead…"

"Him?" Danny immediately picked up the one word and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes… him!" Gabriella rolled her eyes a second time

"And who is he?"

"Troy… Troy Bolton. Captain of the East High Wildcats basket ball team. Coach's son…"

"In other words a complete rich brat… what the hell are you getting involved with him for hun?" Jo pointed out

"He's not a brat… he's actually quite nice! And I'm not getting involved with him. We're just helping out friends okay?"

"Whatever…"

"So Gabs! Got any plans today?" Sam asked

"Yeah… why?"

"No reason… just curious… well me and Dan have work! What about you Jo?"

"Going around Tammi's"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell is Tammi?" Gabi asked suddenly feeling protective of her baby cousin. Now she was beginning to understand what the guys went through with her.

"Just a friend!"

"Uh huh? You better keep it that way. You do realise that you are way to young date!"

"Gabi… I'm 13!" Jo defended

"So?"

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Sorry Tay… please can we stop by there… I forgot my book and I need it!" Gabriella pleaded. They had met up at the park just like they had planned; however, Gabriella _suddenly_ needed to go to Troy's place to 'collect a book'.

"Fine! But I swear if Danforth is there I'll kill you…" Taylor huffed.

Smiling to herself, Gabriella led the way to Troy Bolton's house. Truth was… even though she wanted to stop Chad and Taylor fighting and help them get together, she had to admit that getting to see Troy Bolton was definitely a plus point.

Finally finding the address, Gabriella looked up in awe at the place. She had never seen a house so big! Hell her whole apartment could have probably fit into one of the rooms! It was huge!

"Come on Tay… you have to come up with me!"

"Why?"

"You can't just wait here… please!" Gabriella pleaded, giving Taylor her best puppy dog eyed pout.

"Fine… the things I do for you" Taylor grumbled to herself, walking up the steps

Knocking on the door Gabriella was surprised to find it opened by a shirtless Troy Bolton. Sure she had seen guys shirtless… but they had never looked this good! His chest had a soft glow from him being all sweaty. He didn't look too muscled - she hated it like that… but then he didn't look flabby! He was toned! Toned and hot! And he wasn't milk bottle pale either - he was tan and that just suited him more! Feeling herself blush, she looked up at his face trying to clear her mind from Troy Bolton shirtless thoughts.

"Hey… um… I forgot my book…" Gabriella said shyly

Even though she knew that he knew that she was coming she still felt embarrassed… maybe it was because he was shirtless and looked so damn hot!

"Oh yeah! Come on in… you too Taylor!" Troy said smiling.

Troy smirked to himself as he saw Gabriella's reaction to his shirtless body. He had done it on purpose. Truth was, even though he wanted to stop his friend's rants about Taylor he wasn't really into this whole matchmaker business. He'd always thought it was way too girly. He only suggested it as it was the only way he could think of spending time with Gabriella… and that was what he wanted!

"Hey man… what's taking so long?" Chad said running into the house stopping abruptly when he saw who was in the hall.

"Dude… what the hell is she doing here?" Chad said angry that his perfect basketball playing day was about to be ruined by the one person he hated the most.

"Dude, Gabi's come to get my book… can you just go up to my room… it's on my bed…"

"Why me?"

Troy shot him a look

"Because I don't want you to kill Taylor while I'm gone…"

Chad rolled his eyes and sprinted up the stairs knowing that Troy could possibly have point.

"On second thought… he probably won't find it… Gabi come on… Taylor come on as well…" Troy said sending a quick smile at Gabriella to let her know that the plan was well and truly in action.

Gabriella looked over at Taylor and shrugged innocently. They both followed Troy up the stairs.

"Dude I can't…" Chad began to scream and then stopped as he saw Troy approach him. Leading them all into his room Troy pretended to look around on the desk for it seeing Gabriella and Taylor walk into the room. Gabriella quickly glanced around the room, smiling to herself when she saw the Wildcat colours and the basketball headboard. This boy really was into the whole school spirit thing! She noticed that there was a huge mess on the desk I which Troy was looking through. Chad meanwhile had decided that looking for a book was a waste of time and instead had situated himself comfortably on the bed – his basketball in hand. Seeing that Taylor was standing at the doorway, Gabriella walked into the room

"Taylor come and help me find it, you know what it looks like don't you…"

Taylor shot Gabriella a questioning look but nevertheless followed her up to the desk… on the other side of the room from the door.

"Gabi… see if it's on that bookshelf by the door" Troy told her smirking. Gabriella smiled seeing that it would make it easier for her to leave the room

Taylor carried on looking through the books on his desk. Troy had gotten every single text book he owned and put it on his desk creating a big mess. Chad meanwhile was lying on Troy's bed, throwing the basket ball up and down. Sensing Taylor's concentration, Troy winked at Gabriella and started to make his way to the door. Gabriella quickly walked out, Troy right behind her. Troy slammed the door shut and turned the key in the lock. Chad had quickly sprung up from the bed and Taylor had dropped the books she had been looking at as she realised what happened.

"Troy Bolton!! Open this bloody door right now!!"

"Gabriella Montez… if you ever want me to speak to you again you will open this door!"

"TROY! You can't leave me in here with her!"

"HEY! What about me? I'm stuck with a brainless jock!!"

"You know what McKessie… you are seriously beginning to piss me off!!"

Gabriella smiled at Troy… with them locked in a room they wouldn't be able to storm off. They would get everything out and then hopefully confess their love for each other… hopefully!

Gabriella's smile faded as she realised that she was now stuck without her friend… with Troy Bolton. What the hell was she going to do? Wait for Taylor? Go away?

"So, where are your parents?" She asked

"Out… mum wanted to go away for the weekend!"

"Oh… cool!"

Now what! His parents weren't there. Should she go, should she stay? And what the hell would they do if she stayed?

"So, what's the next part of the plan?"

"Um, we leave them in there until they're no longer yelling"

"Oh…"

"Come on…" Troy smiled at her, grabbing her hand quickly and dragging her down the stairs. The moment his hand touched hers he felt a spark of electricity go through. It was cliché he knew, but it was so damn true! Liking the feeling though he kept a hold of her hand.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Um… sure" Gabriella suddenly realised that Troy still didn't have a shirt on and his toned chest was looking so good she felt herself blushing. Deciding that the guy needed to put a shirt on before she found herself turning beetroot red she casually told him

"Do you always walk around the house without a shirt on?"

Troy looked down and found himself topless. Sure he had planned it to start off with but he figured he would put a shirt on when he got to his room… he had obviously forgotten! Feeling his cheeks begin to burn he looked at Gabriella apologetically

"Sorry, me and Chad were playing basket ball and I was hot… I forgot to put my shirt back on…"

Great! His shirts were in his room… and his room was locked with the fighting duo inside! He'd just have to wear the one he chucked onto the basket ball court. Sprinting outside he quickly grabbed the shirt. Ugh! It stunk! Great! Dashing up to his dad's room he grabbed some cologne and sprayed it on to his shirt… there! Better!

Running back down, he found Gabriella frowning at something on her phone.

"You alright…"

"Yeah sure… so what film are we watching?"

"I don't know… how about Oceans Eleven! I know it's old and everything… but it's good!"

"Yeah alright… I love that film…"

"Really… so you one of those chick flick girls?" Troy asked surprised. Most girls that he knew were never the type to be into the same films that he liked.

"I do love chick flicks! But living with three guys made me learn to appreciate other genres of film… mainly horror, thriller and action!" Gabriella's eyes widened as she realised what she had just realised. Three guys! Three guys! Three bloody guys! He'd ask what happened to her mum! Then what! He'd just assume that the three guys would be her dad and two brothers! Ugh! Three guys! What the hell was she thinking?

"Horror, thriller and action huh? Pretty damn good genres!"

Oh thank god he didn't pick up on that! She'd have to be more careful… she wasn't ready to reveal the truth… not yet!

During the movie Troy had scooted closer to Gabriella, and sensing that she didn't run a mile decided to do the whole 'fake a yawn and drape a hand across her shoulder' thing. Sure Gabriella wasn't stupid and she knew exactly what he was trying to do! Seeing her shy smile he watched has she leant back into his touch and he instantly relaxed. People always thought that because he was Troy Bolton, basketball captain, most popular guy in school that he was always 'smooth with the ladies'! Truth was, while yeah he could get so many girls, when it came to a girl he really liked and wanted to impress… he was a nervous wreck! He would panic about small things just like any other guy would!

Smiling as he felt Gabriella so close beside him, Troy lost all interest in the movie and decided to watch her. He'd been watching her for about a couple of minutes when Gabriella, sensing someone's intent gaze on her, turned to look at him. Blushing, when she caught him staring at her he turned his attention quickly back to the movie. They were like a couple of thirteen year olds out on their first date!

Gabriella smiled secretly. He was watching her! That had to mean something right? Suddenly Gabriella found her shoulders being touched delicately. She was wearing a vest top so his fingers were touching her skin… burning through her skin as he traced small designs. She turned her face towards him and gasped when she realised how close his face was. She could feel his warm breath tickle her skin and was so close she could faintly smell the cologne he had on. Tilting her head slowly to the right, watching Troy do the same she leaned in and met his lips in a sparkling kiss. Bringing her arms around to slide around his neck, she pulled him closer. Parting her lips, he opened her mouth and from that moment the two seemed to melt together. Neither had experienced a kiss like this. It was sweet and full of care and tenderness. Bringing his arms to her waist he pulled her next to him… closer. He was sitting down normally; Gabriella was half sitting, half lying in top of him. He leaned her down onto the couch and used his arms to support himself. Pulling away for breath he whispered her name tenderly but Gabriella didn't want the kiss to stop. Pulling him down she met his lips and it all began again. Letting her fingers tangle with his soft hair she smiled into the kiss as she felt his hands wander from her waist down her side to rest on her hips…then back up again.

But of course all good things must come to an end and at that precise moment, Gabriella heard a huge thud.

Pulling away and sitting up abruptly Troy looked upwards from where the noise seemed to be coming from. Meeting Gabriella's gaze he quickly looked away before standing up. Grabbing her hand he led her upstairs to see what the noise was.

"Come on… I hope they haven't killed each other yet!"

Gabriella was too shocked to say anything. How could he be so sane? She had just had the best earth shattering kiss ever and he's walking around perfectly sane… able to think clearly and rationally! She couldn't even think of a ruddy word to say…and that was rare for her!

Unlocking the door Troy dropped the key when he saw what was before his eyes. Chad and Taylor were on the floor… making out! Chad on top of Taylor!

"Ugh… hi!" Troy said

Chad stopped and immediately stood up at the sound of his best friend's voice. Both blushing furiously Taylor quickly saw Troy holding Gabriella's hand but was too embarrassed to say anything about it.

Troy noticing where Taylor's gaze was, quickly dropped Gabriella's hand not noticing the hint of hurt flash through Gabriella's eyes. Chad even though embarrassed was still holding onto Taylor's hand… his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Um… we sorted out our differences…"

"Yea…" Troy said

Gabriella still didn't know what to say. She was in shock. From being kissed, to seeing Chad and Taylor although that wasn't a huge surprise. And then Troy… the way he was acting. He didn't meet her gaze once, and dropped her hand as if she was a disease as soon as Taylor spotted his hand holding hers. Overwhelmed, Gabriella suddenly felt really hot. Finding her voice she said

"Tay… I need to get home… I'll see you all at school…"

"Oh… um… I'll come with you then!" Taylor said letting go off Chad. Chad; however, was reluctant to let go off Taylor.

"Can't you stay? We can go back to my place" Chad asked sweetly. He had just gotten together with Taylor and didn't want her to leave yet.

"Um…" Taylor began

"Tay… don't worry! I need to get home anyway… I'll see you all later…"

"I'll walk you home…" Troy offered

"NO!" Gabriella shouted. Too loud. Too quickly.

Seeing the hurt look overcome Troy's features she immediately said

"Don't worry… I'm fine" She felt bad. Yea she wanted Troy to walk her home. But not to her home. Not to her cheap flat. Not to her neighbourhood where numerous fights took place. She didn't want anyone to know. Not yet. It was too soon.

"I'll see you all later…" She mumbled before running down the stairs

Once outside she sighed as the cool air hit her face. She was scared! Troy might have taken it the wrong way… but then why would he want to walk her home! He was just being polite. He acted so casually after the kiss and dropped her hand when in front of Chad and Taylor… was he embarrassed! Ugh!! Too damn confusing!!

* * *

"So… Tay… you and Chad huh?" Gabriella spoke into her phone as she cleared away some clothes off the floor of her bedroom.

"Oh my god Gabi… you know I never would have thought of it! I mean… me a braniac… and him a jock! What a pair huh?" Gabriella smiled at the sound of her new friend's voice

"Yea… you two sure seemed to be getting along quite well… I think you owe me a thank you!"

"Thank you Gabriella Montez for getting me and Chad together…" Gabriella smiled at Taylor's enthusiastic thanks.

"You're very welcome!"

"So… you and Troy… I saw him holding your hand…" Gabriella's smile faltered at the sound of his name

"Oh yeah…"

"Well…"

"We kissed…" Gabriella decided that she might as well be honest about it – she _needed_ to be honest about it.

"What!?"

"We kissed… and Tay it was the best kiss I've ever had. I swear we would have gone further if we hadn't heard a huge thud coming from Troy's room!" Gabriella sighed as she sat down carelessly on her unmade bed

"You'd have gone further…"

"Maybe… you did notice he had no shirt on when he answered the door didn't you?" Gabriella smiled lightly at the memory of a shirtless Troy

"Yeah… but he had one on when he unlocked the door…"

"Yea… but God Tay… he is hot! And we were lying on the couch… and he was on top of me…and his hands were everywhere… over my clothes but it was the best kiss…"

"And…" Taylor persisted

"And then we heard a thud and that was it…" Gabriella sighed

"Did he say anything…?"

"Oh yeah… nothing about the kiss… or us… it was all 'I hope they haven't killed each other yet'… Tay I'm confused! I mean…" Gabriella's brow crinkled slightly at her confusion

"You don't know whether or not he meant anything by that kiss?"

"Yeah… I mean… he's Troy Bolton! He could have any girl in the school he wants…"

"Maybe he wants you…"

"I don't think so… anyway I don't even know if he'll talk to me…"

"Why the hell not?"

"I kind of yelled that I didn't want him to walk me home… he seemed hurt…"

"Oh… yeah… he did look kind of stunned! Why didn't you want him to walk you home?"

"_What to say to that huh? That I don't want him to see the place I live in? That I don't want him to find out I live with three guys? That I don't want him to find out I'm friends with only guys around here? That I don't want him to find out the truth? That I don't want him to find out my history? What the hell do I say to that?"_

"Tay… I've got to go… I'll see you on Monday…bye!"

"_Cowards way out… as always!" _Gabriella sighed as she let herself fall back on her bed, her head touching the pillows as she looked up at the ceiling wondering what she had gotten herself into

* * *

**A/N So thank you for the reviews and please keep on reviewing. I love reading what everyone has got to say about my writing... thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N So - I managed to get 142 hits for last chapter and only 5 reviews? Please can you review because I do like to know what you're thinking of this... thanx **

**MONDAY**

"Hey dude… thank you so much for locking me in that room with Taylor… one of the best things you have ever done for me… ever!" Chad spoke brightly as he and Chad walked the halls of East High, the students that were in the hallways parting to let their two basketball heroes through.

"Yeah whatever…" Troy mumbled; his head tilted ever so slightly towards the ground – something unusual from his usual confident stance.

"You coming to say hi to the girls...?" Chad spoke, clutching his basketball tighter to his chest

"Yeah whatever…" Troy mumbled quietly once again

"Cool!" Chad beamed as he could see in the distance his girlfriend laughing with Gabriella

"Yeah whatever…"

Chad and Troy approached Taylor's locker. Gabriella was standing next to Taylor laughing and chatting with her.

"Hey hottie…" Chad smirked putting his arm around Taylor

"Hey Chad…" Taylor smiled at him leaning in to his touch

Troy stood uncomfortably next to Chad, refusing to meet Gabriella's eyes.

"So, Tay, Gabi… mind if we sit with you today…" Chad asked, grinning

"Of course" Taylor smiled up at her boyfriend

"Yeah whatever…" Gabriella said refusing to meet Troy's eyes

"Great, is that alright with you Troy?" Chad turned his attention away from his girlfriend to look at his best friend

"Yeah whatever…" Troy spoke glancing quickly at Gabriella and then returning his gaze to the ground

"Ok what is with you both? Troy! Gabi! All you two have been saying is 'yeah whatever' Do you not have any life in you? Do you not have a reason for living? Do you not have anything to brighten your day? Do you not have any soul left in you? Do you not have any happiness?" Chad spoke annoyed that his best friend and girlfriends friend who had a hand in helping them get together seemed to be so downcast

Troy and Gabriella finally met each others gaze… then both quickly looked away.

"Shut up Chad!!" They said together before storming off their own separate ways.

"Whoa…do not ask what is with them?" Chad asked Taylor frowning as his best friend walked briskly down the hallway, students parting ways to let him through

"Chad…did Troy say anything to you?" Taylor asked looking at her friend having to shove her way through throngs of students

"About what?"

"About Gabi?"

"No…why?"

"Never mind…" Taylor sighed as she lost sight of Gabriella

"Okay… come on… let's get to homeroom!" Chad said, slinging his arm around Taylor's waist and casually leading them towards homeroom

* * *

It was lunchtime and the girls were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Stupid jock alert" Sharpay called out

"Chad…" Taylor jumped up, twisting around to see who was approaching the table; however, was stopped by Ryan's voice and twisted back around before looking to see how was coming

"Shouldn't you stop calling him a stupid jock now that he's your boyfriend?" Ryan asked, confused at how the relationship was going to work if the two still seemed to like to piss each other off

"Hell no… we may be going out… but our views are still the same!" Taylor shrugged

"No but seriously guys, it's not just one stupid jock, there's like 4 of them!" Sharpay called out, alerting the group

"Sharpay… are you… oh my god!" Taylor said turning around

"What?" Gabriella turned around to see what all the fuss was about

Strutting their way casually to the 'table where no one normally sits because it's the drama freaks and brainiacs table' were 4 jocks. A brown haired guy who everyone knew from homeroom as Jason the guy who asks weird questions, then came Chad then Troy, and last but not least, Zeke, an African American, who everyone knew had a thing for not only basket ball but cooking! Walking in a line the basket ball 'gods' laughed and joked before plonking themselves down at the table where a surprised Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha sat.

"Um Chad… when you said you were going to sit with us I didn't know you were going to bring all your mates?" Taylor spoke glancing at Zeke and Jason, before looking around to see if the whole jock and cheerleader table was about to join them as well

"I didn't… cause Tay if I brought all my mates they wouldn't fit on this table. I just brought my closest ones. Guys this is my girl Taylor, Gabriella, I'm guessing you all know the Evans twins and uh…" Chad's voice trailed off after he realised that he had no idea who the hell the others were

"Kelsi" Kelsi spoke shyly, glancing up quickly before turning her attention back to her food

"And I'm Martha… Ryan's girlfriend!" Martha smiled

"Hey!" Zeke said smiling at Sharpay

"What's up?" Jason said to everyone; however, his eyes caught the shy girl who had quietly said her name. Jason had seen her around school before and knew that she had composed several times for random school productions. He smiled as he saw a gentle blush creep across her face. She probably wasn't used to all this attention!

Troy remained silent, sneaking glances at a blushing Gabriella

"So… you guys are all single huh? Except of course for Ryan, Martha and of course Tay!" Chad spoke trying to make conversation

"Yea… pretty much!" Sharpay said scooping some pasta onto her fork

"That's quite surprising… a pretty girl like yourself!" Zeke said directly to Sharpay.

"Thanks! And you're Zeke right?" Sharpay smiled one of her dazzling smiled

"Right!"

"The guy who bakes?"

"The one and only!"

"You know Zeke… I think it's amazing that you cook! Are you any good?" Sharpay asked

"Hey… on behalf of Zeke… I have to say… he cooks amazingly great!" Chad interrupted

"I know... Zeke makes the best food I've ever tasted!" Jason added

"Troy… any comment from you?" Sharpay asked, her attention now focused on the unusually quiet basketball captain

"Huh? What? Um… actually I think… Gabriella can I talk to you please?" Troy said, his eyes meeting Gabriella's for the first time since he sat down, and stood up.

Standing up nervously Gabriella looked helplessly at Taylor, before getting out of her chair and following Troy. The halls were practically empty as it was the beginning of lunch.

"Um… Gabriella… I just… I um… I just wanted… I just… wantedtoknowwhetherthekissmeantathingtoyouornot?" Troy spoke all in a rush. He didn't understand why he was getting so nervous around Gabriella. He wasn't usually like this – especially around girls. He just got a different vibe from Gabriella – something was special about her and he wanted to get to know her more.

"Come again?" Gabriella frowned as she tried to understand the mumbo jumbo shit that had just come out of Troy's mouth

Troy breathed deeply, trying to remember that he was Troy Bolton – basketball captain and East High God – that he shouldn't be this nervous talking to a girl.

"I just wanted to know whether the kiss meant any thing to you or not?" Troy waited for Gabriella's answer

"Oh… well… I thought it did… but then you seemed like you weren't interested so…" Gabriella spoke looking away from Troy's blue eyes that were burning through her

"When did I seem that I wasn't interested?" Troy asked confused – he wasn't aware that he had given off a 'I'm not interested' vibe

"Well… after we uh… kissed… you never said a thing and then when Taylor caught us holding hands… you well… you just dropped my hand and…"

"Yea… I'm sorry about that… I just wasn't sure what we were or anything… and I didn't want to be put on the spot and have Taylor ask me awkward questions… questions that I didn't know the answer to. But I thought that you didn't like me… I mean… you didn't want me to walk you home so I thought that maybe you…" Troy was starting to ramble and was grateful when Gabriella cut him off

"I know… I mean I would have liked you to walk me home… it's just that… uh… its just that… I needed time on my own… I needed to think" Gabriella did need time to think – however that wasn't why she didn't want him to walk her home. She didn't want him to find out her secret

"Oh… so… you do like me?" Troy smiled brightly

"Do you like me?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. She didn't want to say something that would make her look like a complete fool

"Hey… I asked you first!" Troy laughed

"Um… yes?" Gabriella blushed and prayed that Troy liked her too

"Good… cause I like you to…" Troy smiled happily

"You do?"

"You sound surprised"

"I am a bit… I mean… you are the basketball captain… and I am the new girl…"

"Hey… don't worry about all that crap…" Troy said cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I've never been one to follow the status quo…" he murmured quietly against her lips smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N So I know that this may all seem really rushed and everything – it's just that I didn't want this whole fic to be all about Gabriella and Troy getting together. So I'm sorry that I rushed everything, I don't like how I did it and I really don't like how I got them together – it's just that I'm focusing more on the actual drama that is going to come up and not the whole part of them getting together – so please understand.**

**Also I'm sorry about this chapter being so short – it's only 1500 words; however, I tried to make it longer but that was the most I could do. So sorry about that…**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought – thank you **

**Xxx Nicole xxX**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N So I have to say that I am happier with the number of reviews I recieved for the last chapter. 8 reviews! That has got to be the most number of reviews I've recieved for any of my chapters so far so thank you all very much. **

**And keep those reviews coming!**

**SATURDAY**

(NEXT SATURDAY AFTER A GOOD WEEK AT SCHOOL WITH TAYLOR AND CHAD HAPPILY TOGETHER AND GABRIELLA AND TROY ENJOYING THE FIRST STAGES OF DATING)

**FLASHBACK**

"_Darling… were going to go wish your uncle happy birthday? Come on get ready!"_

"_But mum… I'm not feeling well!"_

"_Oh come here…" Mrs Montez felt Gabriella's forehead and finding it quite warm she decided that the young ten year old couldn't come with them_

"_I'll ring Sam… see if he can come and baby sit you okay?"_

"_Can Danny and Jo come too?"_

"_I'll see… they'll probably be bored at your uncles place without you and Sam there"_

"_Great!"_

"_Gabby… honey… your cousins are here…"_

_Despite being wrapped in a blanket Gabriella ran down the steps smiling at her cousins amused faces._

"_Hey Gabs!"_

"_Hey Gabi!"_

"_Hey…"_

"_I'm sick!" Gabriella proclaimed to them _

"_We know… mum said not to go to close to you in case I catch it…"_

"_Have fun kids… I love you" Mrs Montez smiled at the foursome grabbing her coat. "Honey come on we're going to be late!"_

_Mr Montez came from the living room smiling at his daughter standing with her cousins_

"_Be good Gabs! Sam you and Danny are in charge! I love you baby girl!"_

"_I love you too daddy… bye!"_

"_Bye hun…" _

_Mr and Mrs Montez walked out of the door._

_Leaving Gabriella in the care of her cousins…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Gabriella awoke with a start. Unknown tears were threatening to pour disgracefully down her face. No matter how hard she tried she could never forget… never forget the shit that she had been through! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't! It was all _his _fault! All of his bloody fault!

Dragging herself out of the comfort and warmth of her bed, Gabriella made her way into the kitchen, intent on fixing herself a midnight snack!

"Dan? What you up for?" Gabriella asked, surprised to see her cousin up so late

"I could ask you the same thing!" Danny smirked at his younger cousin

"I couldn't sleep… you?" Gabriella settled herself onto a chair as Danny went to a cupboard to pull out the biscuits.

"Me neither… it's coming up you know?" Danny turned and looked at Gabriella.

"How could I possibly forget?" Gabriella sighed as she leant her head onto her hands

"True… Hard to think that it's been five years huh?" Danny sighed as he sat down at the table, opposite Gabriella, opening the packet

"I know… I still get nightmares…" Gabriella reached inside and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie

"We all do… hell who wouldn't? I guess we just don't like to admit it!" Danny smiled, taking a bite out of his biscuit

"Yea… it's all about your image and machiosm isn't it?" Gabriella shook her head as she thought off all the times her cousins and boys had put up a front, trying to show that they were strong when in fact she knew that they were breaking inside

"Machoism?"

"Made up the word… but you know what it means don't you?"

"Yea… and I totally have to agree with you on that!"

* * *

"Ok… enough basketball! I don't think my heart or lungs could take another game!" Chad panted falling onto the couch in Troy's living room.

The room was quite a big room and it was where Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke constantly hung out. It was like their second home! There was a huge couch in the middle, a double bed, 2 large armchairs, a mini kitchen (a microwave, small fridge, small freezer,) and of course a huge TV! The living room was used only by Troy has his parents were mostly in their room and there was another more formal looking living room where the guests would go. This was Troy's hangout room… and boy did they hangout there! Chad practically lived there and Jason and Zeke would just drop there whenever they felt like it. Troy had often come home and found the guys already there… they didn't care if he wasn't in the house… this was there space has well has his to them! They often crashed the night there too… if they couldn't be bothered to move their lazy asses out of Troy's place and to their own! But Troy didn't mind… it was great to be with them! Being an only child Troy never had anyone to be with so they were just like his brothers…practically living at his house!

"So… Troy… you and Gabriella huh?" Jason asked, exhausted after the tiring game they had just played for a few hours – despite the early time

"Yea… don't look at me like that Jason… I know I'm not sticking to the rules of dating a cheerleader but so what? And besides if I remember correctly I saw that you were getting on pretty damn well with her mate Kelsi!"

Jason blushed. It was true! He had enjoyed the company of Kelsi and found her shy nature really attractive. She was sure a hell of a lot more better then being around a whole load of cheerleaders throwing themselves at you!

"Yea… well… she seems like a cool girl!" Jason defended as the guys started to make kissing noises immaturely.

"Hey Troy… you think you can call the girls to come over here?" Chad asked lying backwards on the settee.

"Chad… it's like 10 in the morning… not everyone wakes up early to play basketball!" Troy rolled his eyes

"So?"

"I'm not calling them… you call them!"

"And what? Say for them to come over to your place… that doesn't sound right!"

"Why not? You do practically live here you know?"

"So? It's not my fault that my parents are always out at work and I don't see the point in being stuck at home all on my larry when I can come over here and piss my best mate off!"

"Whatever Chad… just call the girls!" Troy said chucking him the phone

"And face Taylor's wrath… hell no!" Chad chucked the phone back to Troy

"Look guys!" Zeke interrupted catching the phone as Troy threw it back to Chad. "Why don't we call them in another two hours?"

"Yea…" Troy spoke

"I guess!" Chad shrugged

"So what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" Jason asked

"Basketball!!" All four spoke in unison, getting up again as Chad grabbed the basketball that was lying next to him

* * *

"Hey Gabs!" Jesse smiled as Gabriella opened the door to her flat

"Jesse! Hey! What are you doing here?"

Jesse pretended to look offended

"Can't a guy visit his baby girl without being offended!" he pouted

"Fine… I still don't see why you insist on calling me baby girl! I'm only younger to you by 5 months!" Gabriella shut the door as Jesse walked over to the couch and plonked himself onto it.

"So? And besides… you are my baby girl… you're like my baby sister who needs protecting!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Jesse's answer

"I know how to look after myself Jess!"

"Yea… but I also like to be able to look out for you… I don't have any younger sisters or brothers… I'm the youngest out of the guys… besides you… and I like being protective to you! So baby girl stands!"

"Fine… I've got something to tell you anyway!" Gabriella spoke as she sat down next to her best friend

"What…?"

"It's to do with Troy…"

"Did that asshole hurt you… because I swear to God if he so much as touched a hair on your head I will rearrange his pretty boy face for him in such a bad way…?" Jesse asked, fury evident in his eyes at the thought of someone hurting his best friend

"Jess! Number one… don't call Troy an asshole… Number two… don't even think of hurting him! And… Troy… we kissed!" Gabriella broke in Jesse's rant against Troy

"You mean you had your first real kiss!"

"Yea!"

"Well? How was it?"

"Perfect! Anyway… Troy's my boyfriend now… which is why I would prefer you not to call him an asshole!" Gabriella spoke warily. She had never had a boyfriend before and she didn't know how Jesse, the guys, and her cousins would react. They were all after all extremely protective of her.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. This guy is your boyfriend? And when do me and the guys get to meet him?" Jesse asked

"Why would you meet him?"

"To make sure that he doesn't hurt my baby girl! And also…"

"No…you can't meet him! He still doesn't know… none of them do!" Gabriella explained

"What?! Gabs! He's your boyfriend and you're keeping that from him!"

"Jess… hold up okay! Thing is… for the first time in my life… after everything happened… I've actually got mates who are girls! I've actually got a boyfriend…a guy who likes me for me… not because he wants to sleep with me! And I'm finally fitting in! I don't want it to end… not yet… not ever… but I know it will if I tell them right now! I want them to get to know me… me Gabriella Montez… and actually realise that I am not that bad a person and that my background does not effect me as an overall person! I want them to get to know me before I drop that type of a bombshell on them! That way if they know me they may be less inclined to dump me…"

"I guess I see your point Gabs… but I'm telling you now… you better not leave it to late… because the longer you leave it… the more you'll be hurt!" Jesse put his hand on her knee, something he's always done when he was dead serious with her and needed her to understand him

* * *

"Hey hottie! You guys want to come over to Troy's today? Yea I mean you Gabriella, Kelsi, Ryan… hell even the ice princess! Oh right yes… I'm sorry I forgot that she is not an ice princess any more! Yes bring your whole group of mates over… it's not like there's too many of them! No I'm not saying that you don't have any friends…ok maybe I am a bit! Hey ok… I'm sorry… yea just bring them all over! You remember Troy's place right? Good… see you in an hour babe!" Chad smiled before hanging up the phone. Turning around he found 3 smirking faces looking at him

"What?" Chad asked as he dropped the phone casually onto the table before settling himself onto an arm chair

"You are so whipped man!" Troy smirked

"Hey I won't talk Troy… Gabriella is bound to have you whipped soon…"

"So you're admitting your whipped then?" Jason asked the smirk still clear on his face

"I am not saying anything on the grounds that it may incriminate me!" Chad smiled

"Oh… he is so whipped!" Zeke laughed

* * *

"You know Shar… I'm pretty shocked at you! I thought that you may have wanted to stay away from Bolton's house…seeing as he's a jock and everything! But surprisingly your quite damn happy about it!" Taylor stated. The girls and Ryan had all met up and were currently making their way to Troy's place. The only person who wasn't there was Gabriella and that was because no one knew where she lived, nor could they get in touch with her to tell her to meet them

"Hey… he is now Gabriella's boyfriend… I will have to be around him… and besides he's not only going to be there… you did say he's mates are going to be there as well didn't you?"

"Yeah… everyone but Zeke!" Taylor smiled a cunning smirk appearing on her face

"WHAT!? Then why the hell am I going?" Sharpay stopped in the middle of the street.

Taylor smiled

"I knew it! Something is so going on between you two… just admit it Shar! You have a thing for Zeke Baylor… the guy who plays basketball and can cook!"

"I am not going to admit no such thing!" Sharpay folded her arms in a gesture to show that they wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Oh… why not. We got Kelsi to admit that she liked Jason!" Taylor smiled whilst nudging a blushing Kelsi.

"Yea… well that's different!" Sharpay spoke

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Whatever!" Taylor shook her head as they carried on

Approaching Troy's door, Taylor rang the doorbell. Opening the door she saw her boyfriend and smiled

"Why Danforth… do you always open Troy's door?" Taylor smiled as she leant in and gave her boyfriend a quick peck

"Yea… I basically live here… everyone who normally drops by to see the Bolton's know me!" Chad proudly stated

"So where is everyone?" Sharpay asked

"In Troy's living room… where else!"

Chad opened the door to the living room and allowed Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan and then Taylor to walk past. Troy frowned when he saw that his girlfriend was missing.

"Where's Brie?" he asked. He thought that they would have let her know that everyone was meeting at his place

"Oh…we couldn't get through to her…why don't you try now Troy?" Taylor replied settling herself next to Chad on the floor

Troy sighed getting up whilst the others made themselves comfortable.

Walking outside of the room towards the landline he smiled as he heard his Chad make a joke about him not being able to function with Gabriella besides him. Approaching the phone Troy began to dial her number

"Hello?" A male voice answered

Taken aback Troy answered

"Um hi… I thought this is Gabi's mobile…?"

"It is!"

"Oh… um is Gabi there…?" Troy asked.

"No she's in the bath… can I take a message?"

"Um… just tell her it's Troy and that I wanted to know if she wanted to come over. All of her mates and mine are over at my place…" Troy spoke to the unknown stranger.

"Oh alright I'll tell her…"

"So… um… are you her brother?" Troy asked.

"No… wait! Troy! Troy Bolton! Basketball captain?"

"Um… yeah?" Troy was happy. Obviously Gabriella had mentioned him to this guy. He still wanted to know who he was though – after all, Gabriella was a new girl. Although this guy could be a next door neighbour. The possibilities were circling around in Troy's head

"Gabi's Troy?"

"Uh…" However, before he could answer, the stranger cut him off

"Listen here Troy… I'm Jesse… And I want you to know that if you ever hurt my baby girl I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands…well I may not kill you seeing as I don't want to go on a murder charge… but I sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to cause you some grievous bodily harm! I swear…you hurt my girl and I'll come after you… got that?"

"Uh… yea… yea!" Who was this guy? And why was he threatening him?

"Good to know… anything else?"

"Um… no… wait… who are you?" Troy decided to ask.

"You hurt Gabi and I'll be your worst nightmare… you don't hurt Gabi… and I just may be your friend… but I hardly think that's going to happen unless my baby girl forces us. She told me you go to East high?"

"Uh… yea?"

"Hmm… the rich school! Ok Troy… I'll tell Gabs the message bye!"

And the phone was hung up on Troy leaving him shocked. Troy stared at the phone for a few seconds, wandering what the hell was going on.

* * *

"What the hell is taking Troy so long just to call Gabi?" Taylor asked

"He's probably having phone sex with her!" Zeke smirked

The girls just looked at him in a weird way.

"Oh yeah… we may have forgot to tell you that Zeke here…is a bit of a perv!" Chad told the girls, smirking at his friend

"Ewww…!" Sharpay called out

"Oh… and you're not Shar! Remember when my sister came home and told me she slept with her boyfriend! Your first question was 'How was he?'" Taylor spoke, laughing lightly at the memory

"So what?" Sharpay defended herself

"Oh here he is… Troy… man what's up?" Chad asked

"Still reeling from the phone sex?" Zeke asked

Everyone just looked at him like he lost his mind

"Um… I think I just got threatened!" Troy spoke, dazed that someone had actually threatened him – someone that Gabriella knew. Someone that Gabriella obviously liked and trusted to have told about himself already

"By Gabriella!?" Jason asked, shocked that the nice, quiet brunette would threaten her boyfriend.

"No you idiot… I rang her mobile and this guy picked up and basically told me that if I hurt her I would be seriously hurt!" Troy sat down on the bed whilst explaining what happened.

"It was probably just her brother looking out for her…" Kelsi offered up a suggestion

"No… it wasn't! I asked him if he was her brother before he even recognised my name and he immediately said that he wasn't!"

"Well… that's weird! Gabriella's having strange guys pick up her phone!" Sharpay spoke

"Guys I'm sure its nothing" Taylor said rolling her eyes at how they made such a big deal out of it.

* * *

Whilst in the middle of watching an episode of the O.C. the doorbell rang. Troy immediately sprung up thinking that it might be Gabriella. He smiled when he opened the door and found her face smiling back up at him

"Hey Troy…" Gabriella smiled, giving him a short kiss on the lips before stepping inside

"Hey…" Troy smiled at his girlfriend

"Jess told me that you and everyone were here?"

Troy's eyes frowned at the mention of this guys 'Jess' name. On the phone the guy had told him his name was Jesse… and here Gabriella… his Gabriella was calling this guy who was not her brother Jess!

"Yea… I spoke to him on the phone? He… um… kind of gave me a bit of a lecture about how I should treat you right…" Troy said leading Gabriella into the living room. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Gabriella what her friend 'Jess' said to him or not. He decided he should rather than start of his relationship by keeping secrets…that would not sit to well!

"He said what?" Gabriella said immediately turning around, forgetting everyone else in the room. Everyone's eyes turned from watching Ryan and Marissa kissing on the O.C to the new couple standing at the doorway.

"Yea… who was he anyway?"

"I can't believe he said that! After I told him not to! Why the hell can't he understand that I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!" Gabriella raged, letting go of Troy's hands as she ran her hands through her hair annoyed.

"Um…" Troy stood awkwardly, not having expected an outburst from Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Troy… I need to go talk to him… I can't believe him!" Gabriella kissed him lightly on the cheek, before turning to walk out of the door just a minute ago she had entered.

Troy frowned. His girlfriend was leaving him within minutes of arriving to go yell at some 'Jess' guy who had threatened him.

"Um… Gabi! Who is he?"

Gabriella's face paled as she turned around and realised how awkward the situation could get. Deciding not to lie, but not come out with the whole truth either, she just answered

"He's a friend…" before turning around and leaving the house as abruptly as she had entered it.

Everyone was confused… but decided not to bother themselves with this drama. After all it didn't seem that interesting! Unlike the drama that was happening in front of their eyes on the TV! Julie sleeping with her daughter's ex-boyfriend… Oh… my… God!!

**A/N So there's a second part to this chapter – if I posted the whole part of Saturday then it would have ended up more than 8000 words which is way to much for me to post in one go. The next chapter will be a longer one... **

**Oh and I happen to be a huge fan of the O.C. so if there are suddenly random references to it - please forgive me! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and remember to please review! I would also like some constructive critiscim so I can improve - if you can think of anything just tell me!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N So in the time between this chapter update I've actually posted a two shot. Check it out and tell me what you think (it's called So Sorry). Anyway here's the second part of the chapter - the continuation of last chapter so if it helps you may want to read back last chapter. I know it's been 4 days since I last updated therefore you may have forgotten what happened last chapter. This chapter is actually a really long one though so I hope it makes up for the wait...**

"Jesse!! Where the hell are you!! Oh sorry Ms Brown… I didn't know you were home…" Gabriella said storming into the flat next to her own.

"It's alright Gabi… I'm just off to work… what's my son done now?" Ms Brown spoke as she collected her bags.

"Something he shouldn't have!" Gabriella said furiously

"Well feel free to yell at him… he's in his room…" Ms Brown laughed lightly before heading out the door.

"Thanks… Jesse!! Get your ass out here this minute!!" Gabriella shouted throughout the flat

"Gabi… what the hell?" Jesse shouted back, emerging from his room

"Did you threaten my boyfriend?" Gabriella demanded, hands on hips as she glared at her best friend

A small blush started to creep across the blonde's face - giving him away before he even had a chance to deny it

"I'm sorry… I know you told me not to… I just couldn't stop myself!"

"Jess… do you know what a flipping awkward position you just put me in? He kept on asking me who the hell you were! How the hell was I meant to explain to my boyfriend who by the way still doesn't know about my past, who the hell this guy threatening him was? He knows you're not my brother because otherwise he would have laid off!"

"I'm sorry ok! Look I'll come over there and apologise to him if you want me to!"

Gabriella's face immediately softened. She knew how hard Jesse found it to apologise and the fact that he was willing to do it for her to make her happy touched her.

"Ok then… come on!" Gabriella grabbed a hold of Jesse's hand, leading him out of the door

"What? Hold on wait!" Jesse never thought that she would actually expect him to go down there and apologise. He thought that she didn't want anyone to know about him

"What?" Gabriella rounded on him. Jesse decided that rather than getting into deep shit with Gabriella he should just go down and apologise. So, instead, he changed his response

"How should I dress?"

"What?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow. Jesse was never one to wander how the hell he was meant to dress

"It's in the rich East… how the hell do you think I should dress? I mean… they all probably dress in designer right?" Jesse covered up

"Jess… shut up! I'm not in designer but I don't mind! And I'm a flipping girl!" Gabriella shook her head at how girly her best mate was being right now

"Ok… fine!" Jesse followed Gabriella outside his flat and out into the day – on his way to make a humiliating apology

* * *

The doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at it curiously. However none of them could be bothered to get up.

"Chad…"

"Its your house Troy!"

"That never stops you from answering it before…" Troy retorted from his position on the couch.

"So… it's still your house!" Chad spoke, his eyes focused on the TV in front of him

"Oh for Gods sake you guys! I'll answer the damn door!" Sharpay said getting up and walking out of the room. Opening the door she was surprised at the sight before her.

"G-Gabi… who…?" Sharpay stuttered,

"Hey Sharpay… is Troy here?" Gabriella said, clutching onto a blonde boy's hand

"Yea… he's in the living room…" Sharpay said not once taking her eyes off the blonde standing next to Gabriella. Boy was he hot! She thought she'd seen a whole load of make-you-weak-at-the-knees boys before but boy did this one overrule all the others!

"Thanks…" Gabriella said dragging the boy by the hand along with her. The boy didn't seem to want to be here… he looked uncomfortable and awkward. Opening the door Gabriella stood there still holding Jesse's hand - practically dragging him into the room.

"Troy… this is Jesse! Jesse you have something to say…" Gabriella spoke first to her boyfriend, before turning her attention back to the shuffling blonde

Jesse looked at Troy awkwardly taking in his appearance.

"Um…" Jesse started, not really knowing how to start saying sorry seeing as he rarely apologised and he wasn't even sorry.

"Jess!" Gabriella said in a stern voice

"Fine… Troy I'm sorry for threatening you. My brotherly instinct just took over, I don't want to see my girl get hurt so I basically threaten every guy that comes anywhere near her!"

"Um… thanks…" Troy frowned

Seeing Troy's frowning face Gabriella looked at what he was staring at. Seeing that he was looking at her hand tightly held in Jesse's hand she immediately pulled away, blushing.

"So… this is your house? Wow!" Jesse tried to make conversation. He was never one to like awkward conversations

"Thanks… uh where do you uh live?"

Jesse quickly glanced down at Gabriella unsure of what to say. Gabriella not knowing what to say decided to tell them the truth…but, again, not the whole truth

"He lives a few doors away from my place…" she answered for him. It was true though… he did live a few doors away from her place!

"Oh… right…" Troy was now standing, feeling awkward that even though it was his girlfriend in front of him, there seemed to be another guy whom he had to admit, he felt intimidated by.

"Well I guess I better get going!" Jesse said feeling awkward

"No don't go!" Sharpay said almost immediately and then blushed

"Yea… you don't have to go…" Taylor added

"Yea… you are a friend of Gabriella's …so you're a friend of ours!" Kelsi added not taking her eyes of the blonde.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable under the three girls intense scrutiny Jesse shifted from one foot to the other… unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave and seem rude to all of Gabriella's friends therefore pissing Gabriella off but then again he didn't want to stay in this room… it was too uncomfortable.

Gabriella sensing Jesse's discomfort smirked. Perfect payback punishment time!!

"Yea Jess… stay… you are here after all…" She said smirking up at him as she saw the hint of a glare directed at her on his face.

"Um… I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense…" Sharpay added immediately

Troy rolled his eyes. This was his place and it was being invaded by this blonde who seemed to have the attention of every female - including his girlfriend Gabriella - on him!! Why? What the hell was so special about him?

"Um… ok…" Gabriella smiled at Jesse's answer and immediately pushed him down on the floor before sitting down besides him. The floor was carpeted in a very soft, plush carpet… and was perfectly comfortable to sit on, unlike the hard floor that Jesse was used too.

"So guys… how about we play truth or dare?" Sharpay asked eagerly. All the guys groaned while the girls grinned. Jesse just looked at Gabriella - this was punishment!

"Ok, so I'll go first! Jesse truth or dare?" Sharpay asked

"Um… truth?" Jesse looked quickly at Gabriella before answering

"Ok… Are you single at the moment?" Jesse's brow furrowed. He never realised that those were the type of questions these people asked

"Uh… yeah"

"Good…your turn!" Sharpay smiled brightly

Jesse looked around… he didn't know anyone's names! Seeing Gabriella next to him he smirked… payback time!

"Gabriella… truth or dare?"

Gabriella looked at Jesse… he had that playful smirk on his face… one that led Gabriella know immediately that he was up to no good.

"Um… truth…" She knew that if she chose dare she would live to regret it. And she also knew that no matter how mad Jesse was at her, he would never ask a question about her past

"Ok, is Troy your first boyfriend?" Jesse said smirking… he already knew that answer… he just wanted Gabriella to say it.

"Jess… you already know that answer!"

"So?"

"Yea Gabs… we all want to know!" Kelsi said

"Ok… yes he is…" Gabriella said blushing. She was going to kill Jesse! He knew that she was insecure about not having had any boyfriends yet! True, from where she was from most people didn't actually have a boyfriend or girlfriend - it took all the fun out of sleeping around! But Gabriella wasn't like that, and she knew that everyone here would think that she was a freak for being fifteen and still being boyfriendless!

"Ok, my turn… Taylor… truth or dare?" Gabriella quickly tried to get the focus off of her and onto someone else

"Um… truth!" Taylor spoke up confidently

"Um… I don't know… someone think up of a truth!" Gabriella sighed, trying to rack her brains for a truth

"No way… you have to ask it!" Sharpay stated

"But I can never think of one!" Gabriella protested

"Doesn't matter…"

"Fine! Um, I don't know… Who in this room is the fittest guy?"

"Jesse!" Taylor said quickly… too quickly!

Everyone looked at her shock… Gabriella had expected her to say Chad… she was after all his girlfriend! Gabriella was always lousy at coming up with truths or dares for her mates and always ended up giving them really rubbish ones… whenever she actually played truth or dare! It wasn't exactly the guys favourite game!

Jesse looked down blushing. He felt someone's eyes bearing into him and looked up to find an African American guy with a bushy afro scowling at him.

"Taylor… I'm your boyfriend!!" Chad said his eyes still scowling at Jesse

"I'm sorry… you are fit and everything but… it was a truth! I didn't mean for it to come out like that… it's just that Jesse is fit!"

"I so agree… I mean look at his hair" Sharpay said.

Everyone's eyes landed on Jesse's hair. It was blonde; however, not fully blonde, it was a dirty blonde and some parts had gone bleach blonde from being out in the sun and other parts had gone a darker blonde. It looked hot on Jesse and him having it in a floppy fringe grazing his green eyes just highlighted the fact that his eyes sparkled and shone beautifully!

"And you can't forget his eyes… so gorgeous!" Kelsi added dreamily.

The girls seemed to forget that Zeke, Jason and Chad were there as they stared dreamily at Jesse. Jesse; however, didn't like this type of attention and blushed. He turned to look at Gabriella's face… which seemed to be deep in concentration

"Um, Gabs… I think I'm going to go babe… it's um… time I get home!" Jesse said trying to think of something – anything - to get him out of there. This was just too embarrassing! And the guys looked at him like they wanted to beat the crap out of him. He smirked to himself, thinking how he could easily flatten the rich boys asses before they even raised their fists to throw a punch. If there was something he knew it was that he was one hell of a fighter… and these boys looked like they had never been in a fight before!

"I thought you didn't have to be home till late?" Gabriella asked coming out of her concentration. She wasn't going to let Jesse get out of this… and besides! This was kind of fun. She had been looking at Jesse… trying to find what it was about him that made him so damn hot. But she couldn't… to her he would always be the guy who would beat up guys who were too close to her, the one she would yell at, the one she would laugh with, her best friend, her brother! Whilst she had to admit, he was quite good looking she preferred Troy's sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes!

"Um… I don't know babe… I mean…" Jesse spoke, starting to get up from his position on the floor.

"Why the hell are you calling my girlfriend babe?" Troy said jealously already flaring up inside of him. He'd been watching everything! He couldn't believe this guy could come waltzing in… take all the girls' attention and then try and get away with calling Gabriella… his girlfriend… babe!!

"Huh?"

"You… you're calling Gabi babe!"

"Oh… um… sorry? It's just what I usually call her… it's like my nickname for her!" Jesse looked at Gabriella confused. Gabriella looked back at him, she too also confused at Troy.

"No… Gabi or Gabs is a nickname for her…. babe is just…"

"Troy! What the hell? Jess always calls me babe. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Gabriella asked calmly, wondering why he was suddenly acting so insecure

"Why am I getting so worked about it? Why do you think? This guy comes into my house and takes away all the attention from the girls… he comes in here holding your hand, sitting close besides you, calling you babe and then you come and ask me why the bloody hell I'm getting worked up about it!" Troy said his voice beginning to rise

"He's my bloody best friend!!" Gabriella said, her voice also rising as she noticed the change of tone in her boyfriends voice

"So? Chad's my best friend but I don't hold hands with him… or call him babe" Troy spoke. He knew he was being bitchy but he couldn't stop himself. It was like the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Hey… look I'm sorry that I'm like that with Gabs but that's just how it is! We're all like that and we're not going to change just to please some rich bitch boy!" Jesse said angry at Troy for yelling at his best mate

"What did you call me?" Troy said moving an inch closer to Jesse.

"Look Gabs… I'm getting out of here! I'm not going to beat up your jealous boyfriend! I'm sorry that he can't handle the fact that I'm close to you but I'm out of here before my fist collides with his face!" Jesse said standing up fully and turning around

"You actually think you can beat me up? Huh pretty boy? You do realise that I've got my boys backing me up on this one… don't you!" Troy taunted. Somewhere deep inside he knew that he should just stop; however, he couldn't.

Jesse froze on the spot as the hairs on his neck stood on end. He was being taunted and he sure as hell didn't like it! Gabriella looked at Troy shocked - was this really him? Acting up like this! She didn't like this side of him…

Jesse turned around smirking.

"Oh, I can beat all four of you up - you're the bloody pretty boys! Stuck up rich boys who think that they can act all hard - you want to know something? You bloody well can't! But you better not say another bloody word to me again before I beat the shit out of you - and trust me when I say that I can beat the shit out of you! You definitely won't be the first pretty boy that I've beaten the hell up - and you sure as hell wouldn't be my last. But your Gabi's bloody boyfriend and I promised my girl that I wouldn't do anything to you - so I'm leaving and don't you ruddy dare try and taunt me again; because I'd forget about every promise I made to Gabs and I'd beat the bloody crap out of you so bloody bad you wouldn't even be able to bloody walk! Whether you're with your boys or not!" and with that Jesse stalked out of the room… leaving everyone shocked.

Gabriella got up to leave with him. She didn't feel like staying… not after what happened. She wanted to go and think… she needed to think about a few things… without any one around her!

"Wait Gabi…what?" Troy started. He knew he should have kept his bloody mouth shut and instead of acting like a bitch just trusted her

"Troy… I need to go… I need to think some things over. It's just that Jess is my best mate… he's like my brother! And I would never drop my brothers for anything…"

"Brothers?"

"Yeah… Steven and Chris… Jesse's mates – my mates… look Troy I've got to go…"

Gabriella stood up and walked out quietly leaving everyone shocked. What was meant to be a fun day together had turned out to be an awkward and uncomfortable day… and maybe the brink of the end of some newly formed couples…. and why? Because of one blonde haired green eyed guy who didn't really mean any harm…

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she sat on the grass. This was the difference between East Albuquerque and West Albuquerque. Her place had no lovely green glass to sit on and think. This place did… everything was so different! It was like two different worlds…but they were so damn close together.

"_Troy…who knew he could get so jealous… and Jesse… God! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm torn between loyalty to my best friend… and the feelings I feel for Troy. I mean when Troy holds my hand it feels good… different! When Jesse holds my hand it feels like holding your parents… protective!_

_I just don't know if I like Troy as the jealous boyfriend… I mean yeah it's kind of cool that he was getting jealous but I didn't expect him to blow up like that! If he acts like that with Jess how would he react when he finds out about my life… about my past… my history! Would he dump me like everyone else!_

_And is Jesse right? Should I tell them all now instead of after once they've gotten to know me. God I've only been friends with them for a few days and I'm already in so much drama! I just don't want them to dump me like everyone else… but what if they do anyway? It would hurt a hell of a lot more if I waited!" _

* * *

The group was sat in an awkward silence around the TV. The O.C was on and another drama was taking place. However everyone's minds were on the drama that had just taken place. Chad was absolutely fuming at Taylor and Taylor kept looking over at Chad. She was sorry that she had said Jesse but it had just slipped out… and it was something she couldn't take it back. Troy was moping around… upset that Gabriella had gone out after Jesse. Sharpay was upset that Jesse had gone out altogether. And Kelsi was nervous… she had liked Jason… he seemed like a really funny guy. But she was afraid she had ruined whatever chance there was of them getting together because of Jesse. And Ryan was just sitting there… feeling completely awkward. He wasn't upset over the lack of attention from the girls; he wasn't mad at the girls because of their attention over Jesse… he wasn't mad at the fact that Jesse left; and he sure as hell wasn't worried about his relationship… whatever relationship he had left anyway. He and Martha hadn't been getting on a lot lately and he was starting to get a teeney bit annoyed about that. But he wasn't killing him self over it… Martha didn't mean the world to him! Looking around at everyone's troubled faces Ryan Evans felt totally awkward! What was he meant to do? What the hell just happened? Oh well… if he couldn't work his mind over the drama that had just happened, he might as well just work his mind on the drama that was unfolding on the TV. Luke just confessed that he had been sleeping with Julie!! And Marissa was in the room… Oh… my… God!

--

"So… guys its 10pm… any of you planning on going home some time soon?" Troy said tactfully trying to get them out of his house… he wanted to think and he couldn't do it with them around.

"Oh my god it's 10… Me, Kelsi and Sharpay have got to get home… we're having a sleepover! We were going to invite Gabi but…" Taylor's voice trailed off.

"Yea we better go… Ryan what are you going to do?" Sharpay asked her twin

"You can stay here with us tonight! We can't be bothered to go…" Chad said looking at the blonde haired boy from his position.

"Um… do I have any say in the fact that you guys have just decided to crash at my place?" Troy asked

"Hell no… when do you? Besides we're not going to be in your room… we're in here!" Zeke said

"Yeah whatever…" Troy rolled his eyes

"Um thanks for the offer Chad but I think I better go…" Ryan said, standing up

"Ok Ryan…"

"Bye Ryan…"

All the boys called out to Ryan… then politely said goodbye to the girls. They weren't to happy with the girls but didn't want to start something so late at night. Chad, accepted a light kiss on the cheek; however, refused to give one to Taylor.

All the girls walked out with Ryan; however, turned in opposite directions as Taylor's house and the Evan's house were in opposite directions.

"See you later guys!" Ryan called out to his sister and friends as he turned around

"Yeah bye…"

* * *

"_What the hell possessed me to stay out this late. Now I've got to get back home on my own… in the dark… walking! Ugh! Maybe I should just ring one of the guys… but what the hell would they do? They don't have a car… and Sam would be at work! Ugh!"_

* * *

Ryan was walking home, when all of a sudden he saw someone who looked an awful lot like Gabriella walking down the road. What the hell was she doing out at this time walking on her own? Jogging to catch up with her he called out.

"Hey Gabi!!"

Gabriella quickly turned around and froze when she saw Ryan…now what was she meant to do? Deciding that if she acted normally he might just let her go on normally… and not make sure that she got home safe!

"Hey Ryan… what are you out this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I'm just walking home from Troy's… you?"

"I wanted to think… are the guys mad at me?"

"What? No way! Why would you think that?"

"Well I did just kind of walk out…"

"Honestly Gabi… I have to tell you that I would have probably done the same thing! I mean you could have cut the tension in there with a knife… everyone was silent and mad and upset… we just kind of sat around in silence watching the O.C! It was pretty annoying. And of course with all the drama… everyone kind of forgot about me… not that I cared cause I really didn't want to have to deal with anything… but you know? It was very awkward for me… and I didn't want to just leave… because honestly it's nice having some boys company. I'm always with my sister and her mates and even though they are nice… I can't just talk about guy things you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean… I miss talking about girly things…" Gabriella smiled slightly, before her eyes went wide at her slip up.

"What do you mean?" Ryan, unlike Troy, picked up on her little slip and immediately wandered what it meant

"Oh… um… well… its just that a lot of guys are my mates…that's all" Gabriella stuttered

"Oh…ok…um Gabi…where the hell are you heading?" Ryan asked

"Um… aren't you going to get home Ryan?"

"Not until I make sure you get home safely…" Ryan stated with a smile

_Crap! Now what!! Should I tell him…he seems really nice…oh god! Maybe I could just tell him where I live…I don't have to tell him everything!_

"Um… actually Ryan I'm fine getting home on my own… I can look after myself…"

"I'm sure you can… but I'm not taking any chances!" Gabriella sighed. She had no option but to tell him the truth. She stopped walking as she turned to look at Ryan. Deciding that she could trust him she went to speak. After all – he didn't seem to be a stuck up bastard who would give a shit that she lived on the wrong side of town. She noticed Ryan frown slightly at her scrutiny and deep thought and spoke up

"Um… actually… I don't live around here… you see I live in West Albuquerque so there's really no point in you actually coming…"

"You what?" Ryan asked surprised

"Ryan… please don't tell anyone… can we just keep it between us? No one knows! And don't worry about walking me home because I know how to fight so I'll be able to beat up anyone who comes anywhere near me… And I'll be more worried about you! No offence but you don't really look like the type of guy who would come out of a fight alright…" Gabriella smiled

"No offence taken…I know I can't fight! But wow…you live there! I knew there was something different about you…you're not that posh stuck up type of girl that you often see around here. And I can understand why you want to keep this on the down low! I mean some kids can be pretty mean if they find out where you live…don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Ryan smiled, proud to know that Gabriella seemed to trust him enough with her secret

Gabriella smiled… Ryan was being really nice!

"Thanks so much Ryan… I'm really grateful! Well I better head home… and thanks so much!"

Ryan smiled at her retreating figure. Wow Troy sure was lucky to have Gabriella! He really was lucky!

**A/N Ok, I want to remind you that this is a Troyella and not a Ryella fic. So don't think that Ryan and Gabriella are going to hook up or anything like that – I just wanted to include some Ryella friendship. In the film I loved them both as friends… but that's all! Friends!**

**And remember to review **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N So I only got 4 reviews last chapter which was a tad dissapointing but I hope you'll give me more this time **

**SUNDAY**

"Gabi's going to be so freaking mad at me man…" Jesse paced up and down the flat as two other guys sat in the chairs looking at him worriedly.

"Jesse calm the hell down! So what, you had a go at her boyfriend? That's all you did right? You didn't beat the crap out of the guy so don't sweat!" Steven spoke, trying to reassure his friend. Although he knew that in actual fact Gabriella was going to be pissed as hell.

"Yea I know but still… she's going to be so bloody pissed at me!"

"True… but it'll all work out. We're her brothers man!" Chris patted Jesse on the back, trying to sit him down and stop worrying.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday. The girls were all at Taylor's place and were talking about the events that had happened the previous night.

"I feel really bad for saying Jesse in that stupid game of truth and dare. Sharpay why the hell did you have to go and suggest it?" Taylor moaned as she thought about her and Chad. Lying down on her bed, she looked up at the faces of Sharpay and Kelsi who were both currently sitting on her bed.

"Hey! It is not my fault that you were a big enough idiot to go and say another guys name besides your boyfriend… especially when your boyfriend was in the same room!" Sharpay responded

"I'm just scared that I ruined my chances with Jason…" Kelsi said sighing

"Why? All you said was that Jesse had nice eyes…" Sharpay asked

"Yeah… you didn't say that he was the hottest guy there with your boyfriend in the same bloody room!" Taylor grumbled

"How does Gabriella know Jesse anyway?" Sharpay wondered aloud

"Are you saying that she shouldn't know someone as fit as him?" Taylor asked

"No just that - you know? And besides how come we've never seen him before?" Sharpay asked. Surely someone as hot as Jesse would have caught her eye

"You ask way too many questions…" Kelsi pointed out

"Hey… I'm just curious… that's all!" Sharpay defended herself

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Kelsi asked. Taylor moaned at the thought of her boyfriend and how he refused to kiss her goodbye the previous night.

* * *

"Someone turn that bloody noise off!" Chad grumbled having being woken up from his sleep on the floor.

All four boys had crashed in Troy's living room in random places. Waking up at the sound of a phone beeping, Troy realised it was his and saw a message flash up on the screen.

_Troy_

_Meet me at the park near the school… I'll be on the bench by the lake_

_We need to talk_

_Gabi_

"What is it man?" Chad asked his mate, seeing Troy's eyes cloud over

"It's Gabi. She wants to talk… what the hell does she want to talk about?" Panic filled Troy's voice at the thought that already a few days into the relationship, and he had screwed up with his jealous rages

"Only one way to find out Troy…" Zeke pointed out. The three boys watched Troy nod and stand up, making his way upstairs to his room.

* * *

"Jess! Open up!" Danny shouted through the door

The door opened and Jesse stood there. He had obviously not bothered getting dressed yet. He was in an old t shirt and boxers. His hair was sticking up in various positions.

"Steven… Chris! What are you guys doing here…?" Danny asked as he walked in, seeing the two boys half asleep in Jesse's living room.

"Jess told us what happened yesterday… and we felt like crashing here!" Chris responded.

"So what do you want Dan?" Jesse asked.

"What happened with Gabi?" Danny asked, turning to face Jesse

The three boys shot up at that. Worry evident on their faces as they thought something drastic had happened to their baby girl.

"What do you mean what happened?" Steven asked anxious.

"Gabs… she came home really late yesterday, didn't want to talk… and left early this morning…" Danny stated, expecting that the boys would understand what had put his young cousin in such a bad mood.

"Oh… you better ask the Jester over here!" Chris said indicating to a apprehensive Jesse.

"Jess?" Danny asked desperately. It was very rarely that Gabriella didn't like to talk to him. Out of all the cousins, Danny and Gabriella were the closest – mostly because there was only a two year difference between them and that they both felt like they could always talk to each other.

"Ok, so it started yesterday when her boyfriend Troy called on her mobile and I answered it. And I guess my protective mode kicked in and I basically ended up being an ass to him. Gabi was angry and took me down there to apologise. Then all her friends were there and all the girls started going all gaga over me. We were playing truth and dare cause Gabs insisted that I stayed and one of the girls said that I was the hottest guy in the room even though her boyfriend was sitting right next to her. So her boyfriend ended up being pretty damn pissed off at me. Then Gabs boyfriend Troy noticed how close I was with Gabs and lost it! He started shouting all this shit and then taunted me about how he would be able to kick my ass. So I basically told him what I thought of him and left. And I know that Gabs is probably pissed of at me right now but that guy was getting on my nerves." Jesse decided to tell Danny the whole story

"Ok, so you guys know where she's going to be?" Danny asked

"Probably on the rich bitch part of town!" Chris stated, his dislike of Gabriella's hanging out there evident.

"Look… Gabi just started a new school. So I think that we're going to have to give her some space and let her make some friends… I know that being friends with rich people might not be the best thing… and especially after they find out about our past. But they may be different and we're going to hope that that's the case. For Gabi's sake!!" Danny said looking at the three boys

"For Gabi's sake…" They all said in unison. Even though they may not have all been happy that Gabriella was getting sucked into the 'rich bitch' way of life, they all knew that they couldn't do anything about it. All they could do was be there for her when she needed it

* * *

"Hey…"

Sitting down on the bench, Gabriella looked up to see Troy's features illuminated by the sunlight. She nodded towards the seat next to her indicating that he should sit down

"Hey…" she answered back softly

"So… you wanted to talk…" Troy started, apprehensive of what was to happen

"Um, yeah! Look I just want to get this all out. I know yesterday that, while yeah you did have a right to be jealous, I didn't like it when you got really jealous. It's just that I'm really close to Jesse… he's like my brother. And I couldn't give him up. But I also really like you. I mean I was just thinking of things – like when Jesse holds my hand, that's all it feels like. Someone holding your hand. When you hold my hand, it feels amazing… totally different and I love that! I know that you probably hate seeing me close to him and truth be told I would probably hate seeing you that close to another girl. But I've known Jesse since I was ten… and I love him like my brother. Hell he is my brother! Maybe not by blood but he's protected me like a brother. Thing is I want you as my boyfriend… and I want Jesse has my brother."

"Um… you think of Jesse has your brother?" Troy said, the smile on his face clearly growing

"Yea… along with Steven and Chris his mates. Although I see Jess has more of a brother than them…I guess its cause they're older… and they're also not around as much as him." Gabriella was starting to ramble

"And you think of me as your boyfriend?" Troy smiled happily that everything was cleared up. Sure he didn't have a problem with a girl being friendly with her brother – even if they weren't related he was over the moon that Gabriella thought of him and only him as her boyfriend and Jesse as a brother.

"Yes…" Gabriella smiled brightly

"So I can do this then…" Troy said before leaning down and pressing his lips onto hers.

* * *

"What do you guys want to do?" Jason asked

"I want Taylor…" Chad moaned loudly. Troy had gone, and the three boys were still at his place, having found that they had no bloody idea of what the hell they were going to do.

"Dude… a few weeks ago you hated the girl… now you can't live without her!" Zeke shook his head at Chad's bouncing emotions

"Yeah… well… Look lets just go to Taylor's and get our girls!" Chad stood up, the idea seeming better than holding a grudge and being pissed as hell.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted over enthusiastic, punching the air with his clenched fist. The two boys looked at him weirdly before walking out of the room

* * *

Gabriella smiled against the kiss. She always did like making out with Troy. It was just so different and so ruddy amazing! But she suddenly realised something and pulled away…

"Troy - wait! We're in the middle of a public park…" Gabriella smiled to herself as she took in the sight of Troy, hair dishevelled courtesy to her wandering hands; swollen lips; and sparkling eyes.

"Oh yea… want to go back to my place?" Troy stood up, grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hand, interlacing their fingers

"Yeah" Gabriella turned her head to smile at her boyfriend

* * *

The doorbell rang and the girls looked around confused. They weren't expecting anyone and Taylor's parents were out. Her sister was away at college so who the hell could it be?

"Who do you think is at the door?" Kelsi asked, her eyes growing wide

"I don't know – no one should be here…" Taylor whispered, looking at the other two girls, all thoughts of Chad going out of her mind at the thought of who could be at the door

"Oh my god! You guys are such babies… we'll just answer the damn door. And don't worry… if it's a serial rapist I'll make sure that they don't harm you…" Sharpay said sarcastically, getting up to answer the door, with Taylor and Kelsi close behind.

"Maybe we should take something with us… you know to protect ourselves" Kelsi said

"Good idea. Wait here!" Taylor immediately ran off, leaving behind an annoyed Sharpay rolling her eyes.

Appearing thirty seconds later, Taylor carried three golf clubs – handing them out to each of the girls. Kelsi took it gratefully, clutching to it like it was a lifesaver. Sharpay, on the other hand, decided that she would rather do without and rejected the object

"You know Shar, when there's a murderer at the door you'd be mad that you rejected that golf club" Kelsi pointed out

"I'm sure I will…" Sharpay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes yet again. "Now have you bitches finished 'protecting' yourselves and can we please answer the damn door…"

"Let's go…" Taylor said, holding the golf club high above her head in a position ready to strike someone.

Approaching the door, the two girls brandishing golf clubs stood behind Sharpay as the blonde opened the door, both girls fearful about who was to be seen on the other side.

However, when she opened the door Taylor and Kelsi were surprised to see that instead of a murderer/ rapist there was in fact three guys - three jocks standing there drooling. Suddenly remembering what they had on the girls blushed under the guys' gazes.

They were dressed in short shorts, tight tanks and had their hair up in high ponies. They hadn't expected anyone over so they therefore chose to wear the matching pyjamas that the foursome (Including Gabriella) had purchased at the mall a few days prior when Sharpay had forced them to go shopping.

"Um… guys pick your jaws up off the ground!" Sharpay said. Even though she had to admit that she liked being looked at she knew that Taylor and Kelsi felt uncomfortable under the guys scrutiny and true, they were both blushing like mad…

Taylor and Kelsi, realising that instead of the a killer waiting for them, it was instead the crushes quickly threw the golf clubs to the side – praying that the boys had been to busy drooling at their outfits, to have noticed their embarrassing stance of holding a golf club ready to attack.

* * *

Troy pushed Gabriella up against the wall… his lips not breaking from their kiss as his hands gripped onto her waist whilst hers sloped up to his neck, instantly pulling him closer.

They were mad at each other for a few hours and this was what happened. An absolutely hot make-out session. Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella's legs move up his, and he placed her legs around his waist.

"TROY!"

A yell from downstairs made the two jump apart. They were both in Troy's room and as Gabriella glanced in the mirror she groaned. She looked as if she'd just finished having a hot make out session. Her hair was messy from having Troy's hands run through it. Her shirt was crumpled from when Troy's hands had slipped underneath. And her lips were red. She looked at Troy and saw that he looked no better. His hair was messy, although to her it just made him look really sexy. His shirt wasn't even on – instead having been flung over onto the floor - and his lips were red and he had her gloss on his mouth. She stepped closer to wipe the gloss of his mouth whilst he hurriedly tried to put on his shirt and smooth down his hair. Gabriella quickly ran her fingers through her hair and got out some lip balm to soothe her lips. Troy gently pushed her onto the bed and grabbed some nearby textbooks and opened them up on random pages before sitting down onto the bed himself.

The door opened and Jack Bolton walked in.

"There you are… oh hi Gabriella… what are you two doing… studying… ok I'll leave you to it. Troy your mum and I are going to do some shopping… we'll be back in time for dinner ok?"

"Hmm…"

"Good… I'll see you later… Gabriella feel free to stay…"

And he was gone as quick as he entered. Troy smirked at Gabriella… thank God his dad wasn't as good at picking up on things as his mum. He knew that if it was his mum who walked into the room, she would have picked up on the fact that both of them looked ruffled – not to mention that Troy's shirt was inside out as he noticed when he looked down.

* * *

"So Gabi… what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Troy and I are back together… true we were never broken up but we were both mad at each other… and Taylor it was amazing!" Gabriella smiled happily.

"You two have hot make up sex?" Sharpay asked, keen to know the details

"Sharpay…" Kelsi exclaimed

"I swear you and Zeke would go well with each other… both perveted!" Taylor laughed

The four girls were in Taylor's room. The boys had left Taylor's to head over to Troy's and brag about how they all now had girlfriends. And Gabriella left Troy's to talk to her girl mates who she hadn't seen since she walked out the previous day.

"Well to answer your question we did not have hot make up sex… I haven't even had sex yet so I definitely would not want my first time to be when we just got back together. But we did have a hot make out session. Before his dad interrupted us!"

"His dad walked in on you?" Taylor screeched

"No… he yelled from downstairs… and he would have if he hadn't yelled. But me and Troy managed to convince him that we were studying."

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed

"So what about you guys… all loved up now?" Gabriella smirked

"Loved up… hell no!" Sharpay instantly said. However she hadn't seen the dreamy looks on Taylor and Kelsi faces.

"Correction… Sharpay not loved up! Tay and Kels… I think so!" Gabriella giggled

"Whatever!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

**A/N So reviews are always welcome - and just tell me whatever you felt about this. Thanks **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**MONDAY**

Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy waiting outside his house for her. She said that she would meet him there and they would walk to school together.

"Hey baby…" Troy smiled down to her as he gave a quick peck on the lips before lacing their hands together.

Gabriella giggled at Troy's affection.

"Hey Troy… ready for school?" she smiled up at him.

"With you by my side how can I not be ready?" Troy smirked slinging his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Cheesy Troy… but cute" Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy's face brightened. They started to walk at a slow pace in the direction of East High

"So, my beautiful girlfriend… are _you_ ready for school?"

"Yea… except the fact that I am a little bit nervous…" Gabriella said.

"Nervous… about what?" Troy said stopping to look at Gabriella

"Well… I mean I've only been here for about a week and I've already got Troy Bolton – the East High God and basketball captain, the most popular guy in the school, the guy all the cheerleaders want to date, and the guy every guy wants to be…"

"I think I get it Gabs!" Troy said rolling his eyes at Gabriella's description of him

"Yea, so anyway I've only been here around a weak and you're already my boyfriend…"

"Oh… don't worry about it! Look… it doesn't matter how long you've been here for. I remember Kerri or Kelly… anyway the head cheerleader was only here for a few days before she got onto the team… and a month later she was head…"

"Oh right…" Gabriella said feeling a bit better about herself

"So anything else my lady?"

"No…thanks Troy…" Gabriella giggled.

"Good…"

* * *

The gang sat in homeroom together. They had to say that the school did do double takes when they saw them all together. There were various murmurs of

"The basketball team with them…"

"The top players with the top drama freaks…"

"What are Troy and Chad doing with those geeks…"

"Is that the new girl…"

"How did that slut get with Troy before me?"

"No fair! I wanted Troy. How the hell did she get to be his girlfriend…?"

"Maybe he's just using her…"

Comments were whispered unsubtly throughout the halls of East High as the outrage of seeing the star players and popular Gods of the school were with people who were deemed to be 'lower' than the cheerleaders. After all – what jock does not fall for the cheerleader?

Gabriella had to admit that the comments had upset her a bit… for a few seconds. They didn't matter and she wasn't going to let those insecure followers who had no lives ruin her happiness!

Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap whilst he had his arm around her waist. Homeroom hadn't started yet so they were alright. Chad was in front of them sitting on Taylors desk. Sharpay was sitting on Zeke's desk which was on the other side of Troy's has Chad's was on one side. Jason was sitting on Sharpay's desk, which was next to Taylor's and in front of Zeke's as she wasn't using it and had his arms around Kelsi who was standing. And Ryan was sitting on the other side of the room, looking like he was having a heated discussion with Martha.

"Those two are going to break up…" Sharpay pointed out, her eyes resting on her brother's frustrated face.

"All they ever seem to do now is argue…" Taylor added, both girls watching the heated argument take place

"I never really took a liking to her anyway…" Sharpay pointed out

"They don't really actually have a lot of chemistry do they?" Gabriella asked

"Ha! Martha and Ryan… chemistry! I think he's only going out with her to prove to us that he's not gay!" Sharpay said offhand

"Sharpay… that's so mean!" Gabriella exclaimed

"So? He's my brother… and come on! No guy who is straight wears that much of pink…"

"He does wear a lot of pink…" Taylor added

"So? It just means that he's not afraid of what others think. It takes confidence and maturity to do that! I think its cool how he can be this really sensitive guy who wears pink and is not scared to show that off to people…"

"Gabi… are you like in love with him?" Sharpay asked curiously

"Yes Shar… I'm really in love with him. And that's why I'm sitting on Troy's lap with him as my boyfriend…" Gabriella said sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Hey… you never know… I mean you could just be stringing Troy along trying to work your way through to Ryan…"

Troy's grip on Gabriella tightened as he heard Sharpay's words

"And why the hell would I do that?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know… But Ryan does like his girlfriends to be friends first… maybe you know that and you're trying to be his friend first. And in the meantime you thought you might as well get together with East High's God!"

"Yes Shar… cause I really knew that Ryan likes his girlfriends to be friends first…" Gabriella said sarcastically. She was aware that Troy was starting to get worried and the last thing she needed after they had just solved everything out was for Sharpay to ruin everything

"I'm just…"

"Sharpay drop it…" Kelsi surprised everyone by saying. Kelsi clamped a hand over her mouth as she realised what had just slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that…

"What did you say?" Sharpay asked, astounded that Kelsi had told her to stop

"Sharpay… Kelsi's right. You need to know when to drop the damn topic!" Taylor said. She could see that Gabriella was starting to get mad at Sharpay and she had seen the insecurities across Troy's face. And this couple did not need something else to ruin their happiness.

Sharpay glared at Taylor before turning to talk to Zeke. Gabriella had gotten to know Sharpay in the two weeks she'd been at the school. She knew she had a history of being called the 'ice princess'. And she also knew that she had a thing for Troy. And that kind of made her annoyed at what she was saying right now. Deliberately trying to make Gabriella seem like she didn't really like Troy.

"Don't sweat it out man. You know, I think that ice princess still has a little thing for you…" Chad said to Troy.

The bell rang and everyone immediately jumped into their correct seats as Ms Darbus came through the door dressed as usual in her over the top outfits.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and saw the insecurity in his eyes.

_Troy_

_Don't listen to Sharpay…_

_Just because I was defending Ryan's sexuality does not mean that I am in love with the guy… he's a mate…_

_I know your feeling insecure… it's evident in your eyes_

_Just want to tell you that you have nothing to worry about_

_Your mine and I'm yours… (Cheesy I know but hopefully it will bring out that smile I love so much)_

_Gabi_

Gabriella passed the note to Troy and turned a bit so that she could see his reaction. She smiled as she saw his face light up at her comment. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Mr Bolton, Miss Montez… if you plan on gazing at each other might I suggest you do it in you own time…" Ms Darbus said

The two blushed whilst the class broke out into hushed giggles.

* * *

"Hey… Troy!"

Troy broke away from Gabriella. He was just starting to get into the kiss too! He looked up to see familiar bush of hair.

"Chad… what do you want?"

"Are you coming during free period for basketball practice…?"

"Um, I don't know… I think I've already got plans…"

"What plans?"

"Oh you know… plans…"

"Yea because I really know which plans you're talking about…"

"I don't want to go into detail…"

"Ok… but if you change your mind about spending the whole of free period making out with Gabi then just let us know… we'll be in the gym as usual…" Chad smirked as he saw the couple in front of him blush.

"Whatever Chad…"

"Got to go… have fun you two… and remember that we are still at school and you don't want to give anyone nightmares…" Chad walked off smirking as he saw the blushing faces go even redder.

"So Gabi… you want to go up on the roof?"

"Sure…" Gabriella smiled up at him.

Troy and Gabriella were up on the roof, making the most of their free time. Gabriella smiled into the kiss. She was never that type of girl who always wanted to go around making out with guys. But she would love to make out with Troy constantly. He kissed amazingly. And the fact that she felt something for him helped. After all, she didn't feel anything for the guys that threw themselves at her at the few parties she had to show up to in her neighbourhood.

Breaking away Troy asked,

"So, are you all going to come back to my place after school?"

"Yea… unless you don't want us to…"

"I want _you _to… the others I'm not so sure about. I mean… you and me… on our own!" Troy smirked

"Ha ha… and exactly where are your parents?"

"Dad is always at some basketball event… mum attends them with him… or is out with her friends. Their hardly ever at home during the day… which I guess is good because I'm sure they won't like the amount of time the guys spend at my place. I swear they have no families of their own. They practically live at mine!"

Gabriella laughed at this… and it was then that Troy noticed how beautiful her laugh was. He smiled wondering how the hell… he - Troy Bolton… could have ended up with someone as amazing as her!

Gabriella noticed his smile and leaned in for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of them…

* * *

The school day was out and the gang had headed over to Troy's place.

Finding a comfortable spot, they settled in and turned the TV on… flicking through the channels until a familiar programme came up.

"OOH! Look the O.C! Leave this on!" Taylor called out from her position next to Chad on the sofa.

"Why?" Chad moaned, his arms around Taylor's shoulder

"Because it's like the best…" Taylor said in a 'duh' tone

"How? All it is is a whole load of unrealistic drama. I mean come on. Yeah like a bad boy from the wrong neighbourhood is going to suddenly fit in with a bunch of rich kids… They have different backgrounds. They are used too different things and different lifestyles. I think that it's stupid!" Sharpay said

"Why?" Ryan asked. Everyone turned to look at him. They had forgotten about him. He seemed to be a bit left out.

"Because I just told you… I mean this Ryan Atwood is used to getting into fights, living in pretty crap conditions… and then he's coming into a part of town where it's all mansions and that stuff… Look at the kids from West High! They come from a completely different neighbourhood to us and that shows. You know that part of town where its like both West and East. Quite posh for West and quite poor for East? Whenever you go there, we have to make sure that we blend in because those West High kids like to pick a fight with anyone…" Sharpay said

"And you know what?" Sharpay added after seeing everyone's confused faces at her outburst. "Some of them don't even go to school. They just bunk off. Probably out getting drunk or stoned. Or maybe they try coming round here and see what they can get their hands on. I think it's ridiculous having a rich and poor parts so damn close together. There should at least be some difference. I mean it's probably about a half hour- forty five minute walk from round here to West."

"It's because we live on the edge of the East, and the edge of the West is the bad neighbourhood…" Taylor explained

"Whatever…"

"Sharpay, shut up! You don't know everything, so stop acting like a complete snob…" Ryan surprised everyone by saying.

"What?"

Ryan glanced over at Gabriella whose head was bowed. He still remembered that she was from the West part and knew that this conversation could be upsetting her.

"I just think that the way you are talking makes you sound like a rich snob…"

"Well there's nothing wrong in expressing my opinion. And I don't care if you think of me as a snob. It's the truth…" Sharpay said

"Well it's not…" Gabriella surprised everyone by saying forcefully. Truth was she was angry at how they could talk like that. And she was now starting to get scared about how everything would turn out when she told them… if she told them.

"_I guess I'll just have to keep the secret a bit longer…"_

Everyone had forgotten about their previous conversation as they settled to watch the O.C. Everyone that is except Gabriella. She was pondering over the conversation. Gabriella hated hearing Sharpay's opinion on things and what if everyone else did? What if everyone else was just like Sharpay? And what if everyone found out about her? And what would that mean? That she would lose her first girlfriends? That she would lose her first boyfriend? Her first relationship? Why did this have to happen to her? Hadn't she been through enough shit already?

Gabriella leaned back into Troy's chest. She immediately felt his grip around her tightened. She smiled. Whatever she thought… she knew that she was falling for Troy. And she would just have to postpone telling everyone.

After all… she did want to live out this fantasy for as long as possible…

**A/N So I'm sorry that this chapter was short – it's kind of a filler though. Drama is soon going to come...**

**Also I just want to say that I won't be able to update this week - I've got exams and I really need to revise and concentrate on them. I will most likely update Friday evening...**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N Hiya! So I know I haven't updated in a week and sorry about that - anyway please tell me what you thought...

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

**MONDAY**

The couples were all still going strong. In the four months they'd been together they had all developed friendships and relationships. Ryan had broken up with Martha and had been taken under the girls' wing, growing especially close to Gabriella. He was still the only one who knew where she lived; however, whenever the topic arose Gabriella would avoid it. The tricky thing would be when Troy insisted on walking her home. She would tell him that she would be fine, or that she was going to stop by somewhere on her way or if worst comes to worst Gabriella would just crash in his living room. His parents never minded for Troy's living room had become the gangs hang out. They would plonk themselves down there regardless of whether or not Troy was in there. To them it was like their second home.

Troy and Gabriella had been the most serious out of the group. They were forever together, would hardly fight and had already said 'I love you' to each other three months and a couple of weeks into their relationship. Troy still knew nothing about Gabriella's past, and Gabriella was finding it increasingly hard to say something. Whenever she tried to tell him or anyone, a huge lump would catch in her throat and the memories would come flooding back to her.

Chad and Taylor were still the bickering ones in the group. If anyone was having an argument it would be them. They showed that they cared for each other by arguing… weird but true! Of course they would still have their sweet 'moments' when everyone would remember that they were not just bickering enemies but a couple. Chad and Taylor may have argued a lot but they both shared the loyalty and honesty that the other one loved so much.

Jason and Kelsi were an unusual match. Jason, being a basketball player and therefore one of the 'jocks', was comfortable with a whole load of attention whereas Kelsi was not. Jason blurted out some of the most random things and always had trouble keeping his mouth shut. He wasn't really a type of person who was aware of other people's feelings and just blurted things out. He wouldn't intentionally say something to hurt someone or make them feel uncomfortable. He just sometimes was a bit stupid to realise that what he was saying could have an effect. Kelsi on the contrary was the complete opposite. She hated attention and always shielded away from it… which was quite hard seeing as she was in a group with some of the most popular people in the school… and her boyfriend was one of the four top players on the basketball team. She also thought about everything that she said before she said it. Meaning that she didn't end up in that sticky situations like her boyfriend did.

Sharpay and Zeke were of course the horny couple. They were the ones in the group who would think of the perverted jokes; however, even though Sharpay would never admit it, they both cared a great deal about each other- something displayed in the tender glances they would throw each others way.

And whilst the relationships had gotten stronger the friendships had of course blossomed. Troy had gotten quite close to Taylor as she was his girlfriends best friend and his best mates girlfriend. They would often be together on double dates and out of the girls Taylor was the one Troy got closer too and vice versa for Taylor.

Ryan was of course close with his sister; however, developed a special bond with Gabriella. Gabriella understood him and he knew that Gabriella was hiding something; however, never talked about it with anyone else or pressured her into telling him. And that's what Gabriella liked… his sensitivity. It was nice knowing a guy who wouldn't be afraid to cry or release their emotions.

Zeke and Kelsi had developed an unusual friendship too… with Zeke taking a liking to the shy girl and feeling all brotherly towards her. He liked being protective of her and Kelsi liked having someone look out for her. Kelsi would go to him whenever she had problems that she didn't feel comfortable talking to Jason or the girls about. Even though Kelsi loved her girlfriends, she was a little bit scared of Sharpay sometimes and felt a bit left out with Taylor and Gabriella. So Zeke had become her confident and the cook had taken a great liking to it.

Taylor and Gabriella's friendship developed and they were both best friends now. They both had similar interests and their boyfriends were best mates meaning double dates were always spent together.

Outside of the gang Gabriella's relationship with Jesse, Steven and Chris stayed the same. They were still protective of her and were glad that Gabriella had managed to find some other friends. They missed her sometimes because now Gabriella wasn't able to hang with them 24/7 but she was still there a fair amount of the time. And Gabriella's relationship with her three cousins was still the same, with the three boys constantly looking out for her. They were all happy too see Gabriella's face shine with pleasure. She finally had a boyfriend and girlfriends. And even though the boys weren't too happy that Gabriella still hadn't told them her past, they were glad that Gabriella was breaking out of her shell.

* * *

The bell rang for homeroom and the gang piled into the room. They were all laughing at something stupid Chad had done.

"Boys and girls please settle down. Weekend is over and brace yourselves for a weak taxing those young brains of yours has we look…" Ms Darbus droned on and was tuned out as students started passing notes to each other.

(Gabriella _Sharpay__** Taylor **_**Kelsi)**

_Hey… you going to Josh Batton's party this Saturday??_

_**The football captains??**_

_Nah… the hockey captain… Tay of course the football captain!_

**I don't know**

It might be fun

_**You on crack Gabs! His party will be all about the drink, drugs and sex!**_

_Your point??_

_**You guys seriously want to go?**_

I just feel like getting out more… do you realise that we spend way too much time cooped up in Troy's living room

_I'm with Gabs… and besides! We'll have the guys to protect us…_

**I don't know**

_Kels do you say anything else??_

**Yea… its just I'm scared… I've never been to one of those parties before**

_Don't worry… we'll all be there for you_

You won't have to do anything you don't want to do…

_What do you guys say?_

I'm in

_**Fine! But only cause Gabs is going…**_

**I guess…**

_GREAT!! SO what you going to wear??_

Do we have to talk about this?

_**Yeah Shar… we're going to the party so don't hassle us yet!**_

_Fine!_

* * *

The bell rang and the gang headed off to their various classes. The day was boring and by the time lunch came round Gabriella was starving. Rounding a corner her eyes almost dropped out of her head when she was something she wasn't expecting.

There pinned against the lockers was a blonde cheerleader Gabriella recognised as the head Kelly and she was furiously making out with… No! It couldn't be! Was that really Troy… her Troy! He was pressed up against the lockers and was still making out with her. Gabriella slid back round the corner… unnoticed. Leaning her head onto the locker she tried to think things through – rationally. It looked so much like Troy. Same hair, same height, same clothes… same clothes he had on this morning right down to the new trainers he was so happy he got. Yes it was definitely him. Well what the hell was he doing with that slut?

Tears threatening to fall over the brink of her eyes Gabriella pushed herself of the locker and quickly ran down the hallway. Luckily it was near empty as most students were in the cafeteria. Her shoes clicked against the floor but Gabriella ran. Ran…

Right out of the East High doors…

And only once she breathed the fresh air did she stop. She wouldn't cry though… she never cried… not any more!

How could he? How could he do that?

Gaining her breath and composing herself, Gabriella ran again…

* * *

"You guys seen Gabriella?" Taylor asked. They were all sitting at the lunch table… all except Troy and Gabriella. Chad said something about Troy having practice but there was no sign of Gabriella.

"No…" Sharpay answered looking around

"Where the hell would she be?"

Troy came into the canteen slightly ruffled. He looked around and saw his mates sitting around the table with their lunches.

"Hey guys…" he said, sitting down at the table smiling at the gang

"Hey Troy… you seen Gabi?" Taylor asked, curious as to why her best friend would miss lunch

"What? Gabi's not here?" Troy said looking around the face of the table and finding that yes – his girlfriend wasn't there

"If she was we wouldn't be asking you now would we?" Sharpay bluntly said as Troy rolled his eyes at her answer

"Well where the hell is she then?" he asked.

"Hence the question… have you seen Gabi?" Sharpay replied.

"No… did she have any work to do?" Troy turned to Taylor

"Nope…" Taylor spoke, confusion etched across her features

* * *

It was the end of the school day and the gang still couldn't find Gabriella. She hadn't showed up too any of her lessons after lunch and they were starting to get worried about her. They all headed over to Troy's place to think where she could have gone to. They knew that she didn't have any appointments and they couldn't get through to her on her mobile.

They were all sitting in Troy's lounge.

"Anyone got through to her yet?" Troy asked annoyed that his girlfriend had gone missing.

"If we would have don't you think we would have mentioned something by now!" Taylor said in frustration

"Just keep trying…" Troy said, remembering that Gabriella was Taylor's best friend and she had every right to be pissed

"Why the hell isn't she picking up her phone?" Chad asked out of the blue. It was the question everyone was asking.

Suddenly a message beeped onto Troy's phone. Troy looked at the ID and smiled as he saw the name flash across his screen

"She's texted me guys!"

"What did she say?" Zeke asked

_Troy_

_Don't want to go out with you anymore… sorry but we are over!_

_You know what you did and I am not going to repeat it_

_Look on the table by the TV_

_Gabriella_

_And by the way please tell the others to stop calling me_

Troy felt the tears prick his eyes as the blunt words echoed through his mind. Over! What the hell? And what did he do? He looked around at his friends curious glances. Placing the phone, with the message still on it, on the nearby table, he walked over to the small table by the TV. There in plain view was a shiny necklace. It was Gabriella's necklace - the one which Troy gave to her two months into their relationship. Picking up the necklace and running his fingers tenderly over it, he stormed upstairs, knowing that the tears were threatening to fall and he needed to get away…

The gang watched surprised as Troy stormed out of the room. Chad cautiously went over to the phone lying on the table and picked it up.

"Troy… Don't want to go out with you anymore… What the hell?"

"Just finish the damn message Chad…" Taylor ordered

"Don't want to go out with you anymore… sorry but we are over! You know what you did and I am not going to repeat it. Look on the table by the TV…Gabriella. And by the way please tell the others to stop calling me…" Chad finished, looking up at the gang curiously as he saw that his girlfriend had tears in her eyes at the idea that Troy and Gabriella had broken up

"Well he never told us to stop calling her…" Jason pointed out earning glares from all around and a smack from his girlfriend Kelsi around the head.

"OW!" Jason shouted

"Shut up Jase!" Sharpay told

"Why did she break up with him… they were so cute together!" Kelsi asked

"Who knows!" Taylor sighed

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Why? Why did he do it Dan?"_

"_I don't know Gabs… I'm sorry…"_

"_What will happen?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_What do you know?"_

"_I know that I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I know that you'll always have Sam and me and Jo. We'll always have each other Gabs… and that ain't ever going to change. And I know that we may not trust people for a while… but we'll always trust each other..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

She was stupid! Her cousins were right! Jesse was right! Steven and Chris were right! They couldn't be trusted… stupid rich bitches from East High! Ok so she'd liked Taylor and Sharpay and Ryan and the gang… and she'd trusted them all. But she'd trusted Troy the most. And he let her down! So how the hell did she know whether or not they would let her down or not? How could she be so bloody stupid! To think that he actually said he loved her… to think that she had actually said it back! She'd let her guard down and this was the price she had to pay for it… she bloody deserved it!

Even though the tears were threatening to escape… they never did! They never fell…

Gabriella Montez never cried

The last time a tear dropped pathetically down her face, she had been a small and vulnerable ten year old. No! Now she was smarter than that.

And Gabriella Montez would never cry…

* * *

So he let them escape. He let the water run helplessly away from the confines of his eyes as he let the shock at the rash decision flood through him. Letting the salty tears escape wasn't something he was proud of - however, it was something that happened.

And he thought things through. And he couldn't for the life of him think what the hell he had done to upset her. And now he wanted to distract himself. Sloping down to his living room he was surprised to see the gang were still there… although why he was surprised he really had no idea! After all they all practically lived there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Troy said his voice hoarse from the crying.

"We're sorry man… Chad read the text." Zeke said

"What did you do to her though man?" Jason bluntly asked.

The gang turned to shoot glares to him and Kelsi again hit her hand over the back of his head

"OW!"

"I don't know…" Troy answered

"Well none of us could get through to her… seems like she turned her phone off…" Ryan told him

"Dumped by text… who would have thought that Troy Bolton would be dumped by text!"

"KELSI! Take your boyfriend out of this bloody room…" Chad shouted

Kelsi stood up and dragged her idiot boyfriend out of the room. Sometimes he really didn't know when to say things and when to just keep his mouth shut

"How about the girls go over to Gabriella's and try and find out what's going on?" Zeke suggested

"Great!" The girls said standing up. They started heading to the door before Sharpay turned around

"Hey Troy… where does Gabi live?"

"You guys don't know…" Chad said puzzled

"I thought you girls go to each others places all the time for sleepovers." Zeke said

"Yea… but we have never been to Gabi's" Taylor answered

"Oh right… Troy where does she live…" Chad asked

Troy looked around.

"I don't know!"

"DUDE… you don't know where your girlfriend lives?" Chad shouted

"Well… no! I mean Gabi never let me walk her home. She would always say she had to stop by somewhere or she would just crash here. And we're always at my place so…"

"Does anyone know where she lives…?" Taylor asked exasperated.

Ryan's face by this time had reddened considerably. He was the only one who knew where she lived. But he couldn't tell. And besides… all he knew was that she lived on the West part of town. On the rough side of town… but that was all he knew. He noticed that everyone's faces had turned to look at him

"Ry, why is your face so red?" Sharpay asked

Ryan looked nervously around. No! He couldn't betray Gabriella. This was her secret and he wasn't about to let it slip. Even if he did have five faces looking at him inquisitively. He couldn't say anything, otherwise Gabriella would never trust him again.

"Um, no reason. Look I've got to go home… I'll see you guys later. Good luck trying to find Gabs. And Troy… hope you feel better!" Ryan said before dashing out of the door.

"Well… that was weird!"

**A/N So the drama begins now – sorry that I didn't manage to update this week; however, I had exams going on. Updates may still be a bit awkward the next two and a half weeks because coursework has to be ended in before the year finished otherwise I'll have to repeat. I will try and stick to updating every three or four days; however, I apologise in advance if I am late… **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	12. Chapter 11

**TUESDAY**

Gabriella awoke the next morning feeling like shit! She wanted to burst out into sobs of heartache - but she couldn't. Gabriella Montez never cried! She'd spent four months with him though and to find out that he was cheating on her - and with that slutty slag of a head cheerleader!

Gabriella though, couldn't go and mope around. If she did her guys would know that something was up and would be down at East High beating the crap out of anyone they thought had hurt her. Gabriella smiled as she saw the outfit lying on her chair, the outfit she had picked out to wear last night. It was a strapless sundress, and reached about mid thigh. A pair of black opaque leggings would go under it and she would cover up with a shrug if she got cold. She knew that she looked hot in it. And that was her aim! No one was going to know that in the inside Gabriella Montez was dying. She would show up at school, looking extra hot, oozing confidence… and hell! She might even find a couple of buff guys to flirt with. As long as whatever she did stopped people from thinking that she was hurt, she really didn't have a problem.

Gabriella opened the door, after changing. Danny and Jo were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Whoa! Gabs where the hell do you think you are going dressed like that?" Danny asked his protective side coming out.

"Where do you think Dan? To school!" Gabriella responded, rolling her eyes as she put the sliced bread in the toaster

"Like that?" Danny asked

"No - I plan on stripping down to my underwear when I get there…" Gabriella said as she turned around to face him, smirking.

"Fine - sarcasm noted!" Danny rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his toast

"So Jo… your up early…" Gabriella stated, seeing her younger cousin up unusually early.

"Couldn't sleep…" Jo responded

"Oh right - well I'm going to get going. Anyone going to offer to drive me?" Gabriella said after buttering her toast. She looked at Danny.

"Hell I might as well - I feel like I haven't had a good talk to you in a while!" Danny smiled as he stood

"Thanks Dan. See you later Jo…" Gabriella said giving her younger cousin a hug and walking out of the door, toast in hand.

"Bye Gabs!"

* * *

"So… how's school so far…?" Danny asked as he turned on the ignition

"Great Dan…" Gabriella said as she buckled the belt of the passenger seat.

"And how's that boyfriend of yours… Trey… Troy?" Danny asked looking as he turned a corner.

Gabriella tensed at his name. But she knew she couldn't tell Danny about Troy, otherwise he'd be down at the school and hunting Troy down threatening to beat the shit out of him… hell he would actually beat the shit out of him. If there was one thing Gabriella knew it was that Danny was one hell of a fighter; and she really didn't want her ex – boyfriend to go through one of his beatings… even if Troy did cheat on her! Hell Gabriella didn't think that she would want her worst enemy to go through one of Danny's beatings!

"Troy… is great…"

"Good…" Gabriella sighed with relief that Danny hadn't caught on

"So… - you and that girl what's her name? Oh yeah, Hailey - What's up with that?" Gabriella tried to change the subject

"Nothing much - I mean yeah she's got a cool personality and everything, it's just that she's a tad to slutty for me to actually even consider a relationship with…"

"Oh right… well drop me off here…" Gabriella saw the block a few minutes walk away from East High.

"Alright Gabs… I'll see you on later tonight?" Danny said as she got out of the door

"Oh yeah… all the guys are coming over…" Gabriella looked through the passenger window

"You haven't got any plans have you?" Danny frowned

"Nah… don't think so… love you Dan…" Gabriella smiled as she started to walk away

"Love you Gabs…" Danny called out

* * *

"Troy come on! Taylor is going to try and speak to Gabi today to find out what the hell is going on. And in the meantime you are going to forget everything and just play basketball…" Chad said trying to cheer up his best mate. Troy had seemed to take the break up really hard and felt terrible. He wasn't in the mood for anything and Chad knew that Gabriella had to have had a damn good reason for causing Troy so much heartache.

"I'm really not in the mood Chad…" Troy said downcast.

--

The girls were all waiting at the entrance of East High. They couldn't believe that Troy and Gabriella broke up… out of the whole gang they were the couple that were most in love.

"Why would she do it though?" Sharpay asked

"Who the hell knows…" Taylor responded.

"Look, we'll just ask her why she did it when she comes by okay?" Kelsi said

"Where the hell is she anyway?"

"Patience Shar… patience!"

Gabriella walked up the steps to East High, her head held high. She was aware of the looks she was getting from various guys and smirked to herself. Her plan was working! And soon operation 'get over Bolton' would succeed! She smiled as she saw Taylor and her friends waiting outside the entrance. Smiling, she walked over to them

"Hey guys… what's up?"

The three girls looked in shock at Gabriella. They had expected to see a girl who had red puffy eyes, dressed in more 'comfort' clothes. And basically look terrible. That is, after all what girls usually look like after a break up. Instead they were greeted by a stunning Gabriella… who seemed completely happy. As if she hadn't a care in the world… not someone who had just gotten out of a four month relationship.

"Um… hi Gabi?" Sharpay said hesitantly.

"Hey… what's up with you guys?"

"Um… Gabi! You do realise that you broke up with Troy yesterday…" Taylor said quietly

"Yeah… I know…" Gabriella said in an offhand manner

The girls were shocked at Gabriella. She didn't seem in any way effected by the break up. In contrast she actually seemed to be happy about it! She was smiling and nodding at people who walked past. She seemed to have more confidence in herself. The normal Gabriella would only smile at the few people she knew and if she did smile at someone else, it would be either because they smiled at her first or it would be a very shy smile, not the confident grins that Gabriella had plastered to her face now.

"Gabi… you do realise Troy is upset don't you?"

"I don't see why…" Gabriella said, looking through her bag

That got the girls confused. What the hell was going on here?

"Gabi…" Taylor started stopping walking. "Troy was really upset when you dumped him by text… I mean it was pretty harsh…"

"Nope… I just didn't feel like talking to the guy…"

Gabriella knew that she was coming off as heartless. But she couldn't make it seem like she cared. Because even though she did, she was hurt and upset. She felt betrayed. And she didn't want to seem all heartbroken. Coming off as if she didn't care, made her feel better. That way she wouldn't break down. That way she could protect her heart.

"So… you decided to dump him by text?"

"Yeah…"

"And you're not regretting it one bit…?"

"Nope…" Gabriella answered truthfully. She didn't regret dumping him because he didn't deserve to go out with her when he was cheating on her. But she did regret their relationship ending. Because she did love him and she wouldn't have wanted it to end. But she's always been told that cheaters weren't worth your time.

The girls looked at each other, flabbergasted. How could Gabriella seem so cruel? They'd always thought that she was the nice one and now she was talking about Troy as if he didn't mean a thing to her.

"Gabriella Montez! How could you? You dump Troy by text and then you don't have any regrets about it…?" Sharpay said louder than she intended drawing a few people's attention

"Sharpay… if I knew I would have regrets about dumping Troy, I wouldn't have done it…"

"Sharpay calm down… Listen Gabi. What did Troy do for you to want to break up with him?"

How should she answer that? She didn't want to tell everyone that Troy cheated on her. That would just be humiliating.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Whoa… Gabi! You dump Troy, say you have no regrets, come to school like this and then you tell us you don't want to talk about it! Girl you owe us that much at least…" Sharpay started

"I said I don't want to talk about it…"

"Why not? We were standing by you, when the guys were all trying to hate you for Troy's sake… because dumping someone by text… and especially the way you wrote it… isn't exactly the best thing to do. And now you tell us that you don't want to talk about it?" Sharpay persisted

"Sharpay… why won't you get it into your bloody mind that I don't bloody want to talk about it!!" Gabriella shouted furiously before storming off leaving three flabbergasted girls

--

"_Sharpay… why won't you get it into your bloody mind that I don't bloody want to talk about it!!" Gabriella shouted furiously before storming off leaving three flabbergasted girls_

Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke rounded the corner to hear Gabriella explode at Sharpay and storm off. But not before they got a good look at her. Their jaws dropped to the floor at what she was wearing. She looked so different! Troy couldn't believe that she looked that hot! Sure she was always pretty to him but he had never seen her wear anything like that. And now he couldn't even go up to her and tell her how gorgeous she looked.

"There's the girls…" Jason pointed out stupidly as the girls were clearly visible

"Yea we kind of figured that out Jase…" Zeke said, rolling his eyes.

"Just saying…" Jason shrugged, walking up to give Kelsi a hug

"Hey girls… I guess the talk with Gabi didn't go to well?" Chad said kissing Taylor on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her from behind

"You're kidding right? She didn't seem the least bit concerned that she had just ended her relationship, she actually seemed more happy… I mean did you see what she was wearing? And then when we asked her why she broke it off she said that she didn't want to talk about it!" Sharpay said still mad

"Whoa… we noticed that she did look different…" Zeke said his arm around Sharpay's shoulders

Troy felt like his heart was breaking. Was Gabriella happy that their relationship had ended? And what the hell did he do?

* * *

Gabriella was angry and as she made her way through the corridors people could tell and immediately cleared parts. She was used to this, mainly because she would mostly be with Troy and everyone cleared parts for the basketball captain. She normally hated it; however, this time she was grateful. She didn't feel like barging through everyone and ending up getting her feet trodden on, just so she could get to her locker. She was already in a bad mood. She couldn't understand why the hell Taylor and Sharpay wouldn't let her be. Why couldn't they just understand that she didn't want to talk about it and just leave it at that? And what the hell was their problem saying that Troy was heartbroken? Wouldn't that bastard know what he would have done? Or was that the normal thing around this rich school? To date someone but still make out with the slutty head cheerleader?

"Whoa… Gabi… Almost knocked me down! You alright?"

Gabriella looked up to find that she had collided with Ryan.

"No… it's just… Ry! I don't know! The gangs having a go at me for dumping Troy but they haven't even heard my side of the story. I told them I didn't want to talk about it but… I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I can't trust myself… and…" Gabriella looked up at Ryan and Ryan could see a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Gabi… Look… I'll take you to the drama office. Me and Sharpay have keys seeing as we're co-presidents. And right now you need to be away from everyone for a while… come on…" Ryan said leading the way to the office.

Gabriella smiled. She could trust Ryan. She knew that he wouldn't tell anyone anything. There was always a chance of Taylor telling Chad. And if she told her boys back home… that could lead to serious consequences. Ryan wasn't about to go blabbing to anyone and he wasn't going to beat anyone up. Maybe he would allow her to vent her problems to him.

Walking into the office, Gabriella looked at Ryan

"Look, I don't know why but I trust you. I really trust you. And I just… I guess I need to get my side of the story off my chest. But I don't want it to spread around… it would be humiliating… So Troy… I know that the way I dumped him was harsh but I couldn't stand seeing him. Or actually talking to him. Yesterday, when I was coming to lunch I rounded a corner and I saw - I saw - Troy was there, making out with Kelly. You know the head cheerleader? And he didn't pull away. I was there for about 10 seconds which is a pretty damn long time when you're making out with someone. And he didn't pull away. And it upset me. And I know - yeah Troy loves me and would never do anything to hurt me… and all that shit everyone tells me. But lately… we'd been getting a bit more physical. More than I would actually like. So I told Troy that I'm not ready to have sex yet and Troy said he was fine with it - but I mean he is a teenage guy. He wants to have sex! And I don't… And Kelly - she's offering that to him. And I guess he'd be stupid if he refused…"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes when she finished the story but she didn't let them fall. After taking three deep breaths like she always did, the tears slowly faded away. Ryan watched her closely and saw that she was really hurt by what Troy did to her. And she didn't want anyone to know. She had a lot of pride in herself and having her boyfriend cheat on her had just damaged it. That would explain why she was dressed so different. Because she wanted to make herself feel better and know that she wasn't unlovable.

"Gabi… don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm happy that you opened up to me. And I'm not going to sit here and tell you anything because quite frankly I don't think you need that… I know that you probably just want someone to stand by you…"

Gabriella smiled. This was the friend she had been looking for. Someone who wouldn't overreact. Someone who wouldn't try and persuade her. Someone who wouldn't hurt anyone else. Someone who would just be there to support her. Should she say something… something about her past? After all this was the perfect moment and she knew that Ryan was a real friend who wouldn't judge her.

"Ryan there's - there's something else…" Gabriella started nervously

"What?" Ryan asked curious, sure that she had just told him everything about the break up.

"This has nothing to do with Troy… I just want to tell you…"

"Okay…"

"So um… you know that I live in West Albuquerque. And um… I'll start from the beginning. I just need you to swear to not tell anyone. I trust you and I know that you won't judge me. And I haven't told any of the gang yet…"

"What is it?"

"Um… basically…" Gabriella took a deep breath. Relating this story had never been easy – and it had sure been a long time since she had had to do it. "Well I guess it all started when I was 10…"

As Gabriella finished her story Ryan could hear the emotion in her voice. She was so close to crying but she never did. She was once told that crying showed weakness… and Gabriella Montez could not show weakness. If she did she would be taken advantage off. She hated crying and hadn't had a tear drop down her cheeks since she was a 10 year old vulnerable girl. But she was so close now… So close

Ryan stood up and put his arms around her. He was honoured that Gabriella had chosen to tell him first out of everybody. It meant a lot to know that she trusted him like that. He was shocked at her story… but he also admired her. You wouldn't guess that she had had that messed up a life… but she had! And she had come out so strong!

**A/N Ok so I know that a lot of you probably want to know what happened in Gabriella's past and are probably pissed off that I didn't tell you when I had the chance to – I have my reasons though and hopefully the explanation chapter will come sometimes soon (can't say exactly when though because I'm not sure how many chapters there are in between) **

**Also some of you were asking if it was Troy in last chapter – yes it was him… **

**Anyway thank you so much for your reviews and carry on reviewing – they mean a lot.**

**Again – updates are going to be a bit weird for the next two weeks until I finish school. I'm really busy now with all the end of term shit but I promise that once schools out I will be free to update better!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N So I just want to say thank you to all the reviews last chapter - I know that some of you may be getting frustrated and everything but please bear with me - everything will soon be explained. **

**Also I know that Sharpay is going to seem like a right bitch but I'm bringing out that ice princess side of her now - and Chad may seem way OOC and I apologise - it's jsut that to him, Gabriella has just hurt his best friend and he's not happy about it. **

**Anyway please read, enjoy, and then review!**

**TUESDAY**

"You know what… I'm pissed! I'm pissed that Miss Gabriella Montez seems to think that she can come here… break Troy Bolton's heart… and then seem like she doesn't give a shit about it!" Sharpay said to the gang excluding Ryan and Gabriella and Troy. Ryan and Gabriella hadn't been seen all morning… even though they were seen before school started they hadn't shown up to any of the lessons. And Troy was up in his secret place not wanting to be disturbed

"I think we're all pissed about that…" Chad said

"And you know what I say… I say that we ignore miss heartless bitch until she explains to us the real reason why she broke up with Troy…" Sharpay said as she looked around the table

"Shar… we can't ignore her…" Kelsi said timidly

"I'm with Kelsi… it's mean…" Taylor agreed

"And you don't think what she did to Troy was mean… Come on Tay. She dumped the guy by text and then she says that she has no bloody regrets… That's my best friend she's hurt!" Chad said rounding on Taylor.

"Chad… I just don't think…" Taylor started, resting a hand on his arm trying to calm him down

"Who gives a shit about what you think? She's a bitch and deserves to face the bloody consequences!" Chad shrugged of her hand. He was angry at Gabriella for hurting his best friend without an explanation – and now Taylor was there to take his anger out on.

Taylor sighed. Chad only swore a lot when he was really really mad!

"Look… I'm sure…" Taylor started again. She thought that Chad and Sharpay were being unfair towards Gabriella – after all they hadn't heard what she had had to say. True she didn't seem keen to share her thoughts; however, maybe all she needed was time? Maybe all she needed was to know that her friends were there for her instead of being bitches and planning to shun her.

"Sure about what? You may be the one who knows her the best… or at least you think you do! But she's been a bitch to Troy…" Sharpay stated

"How the hell do…." Taylor started

"Um… we haven't actually heard her side of the story yet?" Kelsi pointed out timidly. Taylor smiled gratefully, glad that someone else was thinking the same thing as she was

"What side… when we tried to get her to talk she didn't want to bloody talk!" Sharpay said

"Look… we'll have a vote. All those who want to blank Gabriella raise your hand…" Chad declared

Chad and Sharpay raised their hands. Zeke did too after a pointed glare from Sharpay. And Jason did… he didn't know Gabriella that well and felt like he owed it to Troy. Kelsi saw her boyfriend put his hand up and her heart sank. She knew it was wrong. But she was met with Sharpay's icy stare. She didn't know what to do. She'd just been arguing about it… and now she wanted to join them. Her boyfriend, her best boy mate Zeke, Sharpay who could make her life hell… Kelsi looked at Taylor regretfully before putting her hand up. Taylor was unsure. She didn't really want to ignore her best friend… but then there was her relationship with Chad.

"Taylor are you going to be in on this with me or not…?" Chad asked

"Um… I don't know Chad. She's my best friend… and…" Taylor started

"FINE! We'll leave the traitor here and we'll go sit somewhere else…" Sharpay said standing up

"Sharpay you cannot be serious. This is stupid!" Taylor said

"Chad…" Taylor looked at Chad pleadingly – he was her boyfriend. Was he really going to hurt his girlfriend by leaving her, just so that he could shun his best friends ex girlfriend?

"I don't know Taylor…"

"Oh for Gods sake! This is so bloody stupid! You can't desert your best friend and I can't do that to mine. But I know Troy well enough to know that he wouldn't exactly want this. Out of all the other guys I've gotten closer to him and he doesn't seem the type of person who would want his ex girlfriend to be blanked by everyone…" Taylor said finally losing her temper, standing up and glaring at Sharpay.

"Taylor… I've known Troy a hell of a lot longer than you have! And right now you either stand by me on this or you don't…" Chad stated

Her best mate?

Or her boyfriend?

"Fine… I'm sticking by Gabi. I'm not going to desert her. Not when she could need us. And what your doing is just plain wrong. I wouldn't care who it was done too… it's spiteful. And Sharpay I guess you still haven't lost that 'ice princess bitch' side of you…"

Chad looked Taylor in the eye. He knew that if he walked away now that Taylor would be severely pissed off and upset at him. He was risking a possible break up here. Did he really want that? Just because someone decided that they didn't want to say the truth about the reason they broke up with his best friend?

No! Girls may come and go but friends should always stick together. It was the promise he had made to himself years ago. And now… now he had to show where his loyalty lay…

* * *

"WOW! I've never actually been down here before. When I asked you to show me where you lived I didn't know that I was going to nearly suffer from a panic attack from thinking that I might get beaten up!" Ryan exclaimed as he collapsed onto Gabriella's sofa.

Gabriella didn't feel like facing school any more and Ryan decided that he wanted to visit her home. So they'd both skipped school and headed over to the 'dark side' as Ryan called it. It was amusing to see the blonde get scared as soon as a group of hooded guys came around the corner. And then for him to freak out even more when they started heading over into Gabriella's direction. And he started to hyperventilate when he saw the guys stop right in front of him and Gabriella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh my God… Please… I'll give you anything just don't touch us…" Ryan begged seeing six guys, all various heights approach Gabriella_

_And then he got the shock of his life. Gabriella left his side and ran up to the guy and flung her arms around his neck_

"_JESSE! I haven't seen you in ages…"_

"_Gabs! We saw you two days ago…" Jesse laughed_

"_So? Steven! Chris! Where are my hugs?" _

_Ryan watched on in fascination, his heart calming down the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins at the thought of being beaten up fading with relief as he saw Gabriella fling her arms around the boys necks. And only when she called out their names did he realise that these were not hooded thugs out to mug him… these were Gabriella's cousins and best mates._

"_Guys! This is Ryan Evans… he's a really close mate from East High…" Gabriella said returning back to Ryan's side._

"_You mean the guy who was willing to give us anything we wanted…?" Steven laughed_

_Ryan felt a warm blush creep over his pale cheeks. Damn it! Why did he have to be such a wimp?_

"_Hey man don't sweat it! I'm just glad that you stayed by Gab's side… and you didn't run off like some pathetic weasel!" Danny said_

"_Um… thanks?"_

"_So Gabi… we were all heading back to our place… we thought we'd start our day a bit earlier with a few drinks and surprise you when you got home… you and your friend want to come?"_

_Gabriella looked at Ryan and smiled_

"_Sure… we'll come…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Taylor sat in the empty classroom… defeated! She stood up for her best friend and all that happened was her relationship was badly jeopardised and her friends were pissed at her.

"Gabi better be grateful for this!" Taylor exclaimed to no one in particular. She was after all in an empty classroom

"What should she be grateful for?" a voice asked

Taylor nearly fell of her chair. She wasn't expecting anyone to listen

"Troy… there you are! Um… the gang have basically split over your split. Sharpay, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Kelsi are all now blanking Gabi. You probably will too. And I'm sticking by her… because even though I don't agree with it I know she did it for a reason and I'm her best friend. And Ryan… he'll probably stick by her too… I haven't seen either of them today." Taylor said, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I know… do you think that maybe Brie's taken up with Ryan now?" Troy asked hesitantly – his heart ached as he heard that Ryan and Gabriella were both missing, together.

"Oh God no! I remember we actually talked about it once. You know that she's close with Ryan. She just explained that she's always been close to guys… and that she sees Ryan as a brother. You know like she's mates with Jesse…" Taylor said reassuring Troy.

"Yeah… you know sometimes I feel as if I hardly know her. I mean I know what her favourite colour is, and that sort of thing. But I don't know her know her. I mean I'm her… I was her boyfriend and I still haven't got the faintest idea of where she lives- except for the fact that she lives close by Jesse. And I feel as if I'm missing out on this important part of her life. Like I've never met her parents even though she's met mine so many times… although that could be due to the fact that everyone hangs out at my place. It's just… just…"

"… Infuriating! I know… that's exactly how I feel sometimes. Like I'm in the dark about something…"

"Exactly!"

"So…um Troy. I guess you'll probably be blanking Gabi to now huh?" Taylor started hesitantly

"What? No! I love her… she may have stopped loving me but I still love her. And I'm not going to blank the person I love." Troy sighed as he thought about Gabriella

"Oh… well the groups divided now…" Taylor said

"I don't want everyone to make such a big deal about this. It just makes me feel worse you know?" Troy rested his head on the table, looking at Taylor from the side

"Yea… and um… me and your best mate could very well be over!" Taylor said, looking at Troy

"What? Why? Oh my god Taylor!" Troy said lifting his head up

"We were fighting about how he was sticking up for you and expected me to just blank my best friend."

"I'm sorry… Chad's an ass and he'll come round once he's calmed down. I'll talk to him about everything – I don't want anyone to blank Brie"

* * *

"So Ryan… you're from East side… are you rich as hell?" Danny asked

"Um… I'm rich… yeah. I live in a pretty fancy house but I'm not stuck up or anything. I actually don't like the house to big… it doesn't feel like a house."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like… your flat. Now this is a place to live. It's small, its cosy… it's like an actual lived in place. My house is huge and cold. It never seems like it is lived in and it's always so bloody clean because of Sharpay!"

"Sharpay? A dog?" Steven asked curious as to why a house would be so clean because of a dog

Ryan laughed "No… Sharpay is my twin sister…"

"Oh right…" Steven nodded his head

The group were sitting in the living room of Gabriella's flat. They were watching films, eating, drinking and chatting. Ryan smiled. Even though he had at first seem scared of these guys, there were actually really nice and really looked out for Gabriella. They had that rough edge to them… but it was cool. And he wasn't feeling left out. Sometimes when he was with the gang he felt a little left out. Now he finally felt like he belonged…

Strange to think it was with a tough bad boy group…

* * *

"Hey Troy… wait what is _she_ doing here?" Sharpay said walking into Troy's living room after school with Chad, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke.

"Um… gee I don't know? Maybe because she's my mate." Troy said sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"You do realise that she is sticking up for that bitch…?" Chad said

"Guys would you stop calling Brie that? Please?"

"Why? She hurt you Troy. Dumped you by text and then shows up like nothing happened…" Chad asked, thinking that Troy would have wanted to have everyone not talk to his ex

"Hasn't it crossed your bloody minds that she could have been putting on an act… to show everyone that she wasn't hurt?" Taylor said furious.

"And why the hell would she do that?" Sharpay asked

"To protect herself. To remain strong. To stop herself from crying. To try and convince us that she was alright… I don't know! Why don't you just take your bloody pick?" Taylor shouted, pissed off

"Look guys, I just don't want you to blank Brie. I don't want the group to split just because of our split…"

"Are you sure man…? I mean I thought that you might not want to talk to her…" Chad said

"I do…. And I want you to talk to her. I want us all to be a group again…" Troy said earnestly

"Alright man… if that's what you really want…"

"Well I'm not talking to her. She's acting like a bitch and I don't talk to bitches…" Sharpay said stubbornly

"Well that's a surprise seeing as you're a bloody bitch yourself!" Taylor exploded

"GUYS! I am depressed, upset and tired as hell. PLEASE! Get along or get the hell out…" Troy said standing up

Everyone was quiet not daring to open their mouths. They all looked at each other realising that Troy didn't want Gabriella to be blanked. And he didn't want them all fighting like this. Deciding to drop the whole thing they just watched Troy cautiously

"Well of course your depressed… you just got dumped by text!" Jason opened his mouth

* * *

"I think I better get going home Gabi… Shar's going to wonder where the hell I am…"

"Alright I'll walk you…." Gabriella said, standing up

"What? No way…" Ryan shook his head as he too stood up

"Ry, I'm not letting you walk through this neighbourhood on your own. No offence but you won't survive…" Gabriella smirked

"But then you'll have to walk back on your own…"

"So? It's no big deal. Look I'll get Jess to come along ok?" Gabriella said turning her head to Jesse

"Ok…" Ryan shrugged – secretly glad that someone was going to walk back with him

"Guys Ry's got to go. Jess come with me… we're walking him home…"

"We're not going to run into any of your girlfriends are we Gabs…" Jesse shuddered as he remembered the last time he saw them

"No Jess… Come on!"

* * *

The gang were crowded around the TV watching an episode of the O.C. They were obsessed with that programme! Troy had retired to his bedroom to be depressed by himself.

"Hey… any of you guys know where Ryan and Gabriella are?" Sharpay asked

"No…"

"You don't think that she's taken up with him now do you?" Jason asked as always subtly

"Dude…" Zeke shook his head

"I thought we already established the fact that Ryan is gay?" Sharpay asked

"Yea… but Gabi defended him and then you two ended up having a glaring match…" Chad said

"So it's possible…"

"No… me and Gabi talked about her relationship with Ryan and she told me that she sees him as her brother…" Taylor said confidently

"So? Maybe that's why she broke up with Troy… because she's fallen for Ryan…" Jason said

"That could actually be possible. I mean think about it. She says she's just got that brother sister relationship with Ryan. But you're forgetting that when you're that close friendship wise to someone you could end up falling for them. She could have gotten bored of Troy and decided to move onto Ryan…" Zeke said

"If that whore thinks that she can put the moves on my brother after she's broken Troy's heart…" Sharpay started

"Oh Shut up Shar! Gabi is free to fall for whoever she wants to…" Taylor said exasperated

"But I thought she was happy with Troy…?" Kelsi said

"So did everyone… but maybe there just wasn't enough oomph in the relationship…" Chad said

"What the hell do you mean by 'oomph'?" Taylor asked amused

"The guy means that maybe there wasn't enough action. Because whilst all that lovey dovey sweet talk shit is cool, you've got to have action in a relationship to keep it burning. Take me and Shar. If we just survived on words we would have probably broken up a long time ago…"

"Are you saying that you are just using me for sex Zeke?"

"What? Not just sex. But the physical stuff is pretty damn important in a relationship too!"

"Do you think Gabi was sick of not getting enough action from Troy then?" Chad asked

"I don't know, although I'd always thought that Gabi wouldn't be that 'I want a whole lot of action' girl. I thought that she would have liked a guy who wouldn't want to do that much of action…" Zeke said

"So you guys think that maybe Troy was holding out or something?" Jason said

"Do you think he's saving himself?" Sharpay asked

"What the hell for?" Taylor asked

"And you say that you're the smart one! Marriage… do you guys think he's saving himself for marriage?" Sharpay asked

"I don't know… can you imagine how many girls would be disappointed with that piece of news though…" Chad said

"I know… he's like a freaking God and every girl just want one night with him. And if they find out that he's saving himself then they'd probably cry their eyes out before trying to think up of ways to seduce him and make him forget about the whole 'saving himself' thing…" Sharpay said

"You know… I'd always have thought that Gabi was the one who would be saving herself…" Zeke said

"You thought she was prudish?" Taylor asked

"Well I wouldn't know whether she was a prude or not. But she doesn't look like the type of girl who gets horny all the time does she?"

"No… but she's not scared about having conversations about sex…" Sharpay said

"How would you know… unless you guys sit there and talk about sex in your girly talks…?" Chad said teasing

"Yes Chad because in all our free time, we sit there and talk about sex…" Taylor said sarcastically

"Why not… we do!" Zeke said matter of factly

"And what exactly would you talk about in that conversation…" Sharpay asked

"Oh you know. Who's screwing whom? Whose good… that sort of thing…" Chad replied

"So you guys think that Gabi wasn't getting enough action from Troy and decided to seek some in Ryan?" Jason asked

"Ew! Horrible mental picture. You do realise that it's my brother… my twin brother we are talking about screwing Gabriella, with here?"

"So what… back to the question?" Chad asked again

"It makes good sense. I mean she has enough of Troy holding out on her because he's saving himself for marriage so she dumps him and starts to work her magic on Ryan who she thinks would be able to release her from her horny desires…" Zeke answered

"EW!"

"Makes sense… though I must admit I'd never have thought that Gabi was the type of girl to dump someone over a lack of sex…" Chad said

"I don't think that she is. I mean someone who dumps someone over not having sex is a really shallow person… and I honestly don't think that Gabi is that shallow a person!" Taylor said sticking up for her friend

"Hey… when it comes to sexual urges you can never really know a person…" Zeke said

"You know Zeke… you seem to know an awful lot about this subject! How the hell can you know so much about sex?" Taylor asked

"Easy… Two ways! Number one is of course common sense. And number two is my personal favourite… experience!"

"And how the hell are you experienced?"

"Ok, we are not going to be talking about my boyfriend's sex life!" Sharpay interrupted.

"I still can't believe that Gabi would dump someone… and especially someone who she said she loved… and someone who treated her as nice as Troy did… over sex! I mean… why?" Taylor said

"Hey… I bet you never thought that Troy was the type to be saving himself for marriage though?" Zeke asked

"I'M WHAT?"

**A/N So yeah I felt that everything was getting way to drama and blah so I just threw that in there on one of my wierd and wacky days. I tend to have days where random shit just spurs out of my mind and this was one of those days - I know the ending is wierd but I felt like it...**

**And I know it's totally random and probably doesn't fit in but I felt like creating a little bit of light heartedness in it - everything was becoming to heavy. And the fact that I'm also currently writing some pretty blah stories and have been reading some depressing ones I just needed to add that in...**

**Anyway I am still carrying on with Tuesday here - a lot happened and it couldn't all be written in one chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thanks again for the reviews - and keep the reviews coming!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N So I'm sorry I'm late with the updates – it's just that coursework is really killing me right now and I need to make sure I get the ending written up soon. Anyway thanks so much for those who reviewed last chapter and keep them coming!**

**TUESDAY**

"_Hey… I bet you never thought that Troy was the type to be saving himself for marriage though?" Zeke asked_

"_I'M WHAT?"_

The gang turned to look to the doorway where the noise came from. There they saw a confused Troy looking around surprised at all of them

"Saving yourself for marriage…" Jason pointed out matter of factly

"And who the hell told you that…?" Troy asked, confusion etched across his features

"No one… we just put two and two together and found out…" Jason said

"And man don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed by! So many people are saving themselves for marriage…" Chad said

"And even though it means that you might not be able to revel in the pleasure of it until you are of course married… you have nothing to worry about!" Zeke said

"And we totally sympathise with Gabi breaking up with you because of it… I mean you'll probably have to put up with a lot of girls dumping you once they find out that you're not going to put out until after you're married so now is just a little bit of what's to come…" Sharpay added

"Although we do suggest that you might tell the girls… before… you go out with them. You know to save yourself from heartbreak!" Jason advised

"Oh yeah Jason… that's exactly what he should say. Hey you want to go out? Oh yeah and by the way I'm not going to have sex until I'm married…. You freak Jason! He'll end up girlfriendless for the rest of his virgin life…" Chad said

"No you know what you should do Troy. Just get married to them in like seven months. Girls can sometimes be all 'let's wait before we sleep with each other. I want to get to know you better' and all that shit so if you get married to them super quick, they won't realise your holding out till marriage and break up with you…" Zeke said

"Zeke you idiot. How the hell do you think that that is going to work? Because it would so not work because no girl who is going to want to wait for sex because she wants to get to know the guy better will jump into a marriage after a seven month relationship…" Taylor pointed out

"And also what if the girl is a freak or something and you end up realising you married completely the wrong person…" Chad stated

"You know what… I think that you should just forget about the whole marriage thing. I mean it's not fair that you're only going to save yourself for one person when you've got a body like yours…" Sharpay pointed out

"HEY!"

"Sorry Zeke but you've got to admit that Troy is hot. Admittedly not as hot as Gabi's mate Jesse but still fit. But Zeke you're the one for me… do you think I'll be with you if you weren't?" Sharpay said seeing the smile on Zeke's face at her last comment

"I just feel sorry for all the pathetic girls who wanted to get a night with you… now they're never going to have their dreams come true…" Jason said

"I know! Every girl would be like… (Chad puts on a girly voice) But Troy is like so bloody hot! His body is amazing and now I'll never be able to touch it or hold it or…"

"GUYS!! SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE SAVING MYSELF FOR MARRIAGE!"

* * *

"Um… you know what I think Shar's going to be at Troy's so I'll just go there. You guys don't have to walk with me…" Ryan trailed off. He knew that Gabriella probably wouldn't want to visit his place.

"Why the hell not? We came all this way… and besides Gabs here would probably want to see lover boy. I haven't seen him in ages. Got to make sure that he's treating my girl right…" Jesse said draping a friendly arm around Gabriella's shoulders and grinning down at her.

Gabriella was stuck. What the hell could she do? She couldn't go and face everyone yet. It was too soon. And she couldn't tell Jesse about her break up otherwise he'd be banging down Troy's door and beating the crap out of him

"Um… I guess… yeah we'll go with you Ryan."

Ryan shot Gabriella an 'I'm sorry' look

Walking up the familiar steps Gabriella took deep breaths. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't ready to face Troy! Ringing the door bell Ryan stood on one side of her whilst Jesse stood on the other side

* * *

"GUYS!! SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE SAVING MYSELF FOR MARRIAGE!"

The gang looked at him in surprise

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked

Just then the doorbell rang. Frustrated Troy went to answer it. How the hell did they jump to that conclusion? And quite frankly he wasn't sure he was too happy with them all discussing his sex life!

Opening the door he was surprised to see the one person he wasn't expecting. Gabriella was standing there looking exceedingly uncomfortable with Ryan on one side of her and her mate Jesse on the other

"Hey Troy… is my sister here?" Ryan asked trying to divert the attention to himself. He knew that this was an awkward moment for them both… and throw in Jesse who didn't even know that the two had broken up.

Gaining no response Ryan tried again

"Troy… Troy is my sister here…?" Ryan said louder waving his hand in front of Troy's face

"Huh? Oh yeah… in… where we normally are…"

"Ok cool…" Ryan said grabbing Gabriella's arm and dragging her inside. He knew that if he just walked off, it would be really awkward between the two so he decided to drag her along with him

"Hey guys!" Ryan said brightly opening the door.

The gang nearly fell of their seats - those who were sitting on something other than the floor that is! Ryan was there and so was Gabriella… they sure hadn't expected to see her show up so soon. And Jesse was right behind her.

"So… what you all been up to?" Ryan asked trying to break the awkward silence and noticing Troy enter the room

"Oh nothing much… just discussing Troy's and Gabi's sex life" Jason said absent minded before slapping a hand over his mouth, earning him a slap around the head from Kelsi who was sitting besides him and glares from everyone else. Gabriella's eyes widened at that and she glanced nervously at Troy before quickly looking away

"You guys talk about other couples sex lives?" Jesse asked amused

"Um…"

"So Troy… how you been treating my girl anyway?" Jesse said smiling at Troy.

There was a confused silence.

"Huh?" Troy said

"Remember I said that I'll keep an eye on you… can't have my girls boyfriend treating her badly now can I?" Jesse said not noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces

"We're fine!" Gabriella blurted out.

"Huh?" Troy said again

"Perfect actually…" Gabriella smiled at Jesse and went to stand by Troy who was very confused at the moment.

"Good! So back to you lot discussing their sex lives?" Jesse said turning his attention onto the group on the floor

"Oh… um… well…"

Whilst the gang tried to think up of excuses and explanations, Gabriella quickly whispered to Troy

"Play along or get your ass kicked…"

Realising that there was a good chance he could end up with several bruises, courtesy to Jesse, Troy decided that he better play along. Draping his arm casually around her shoulders and putting on his best fake smile he sat the two down. Inside though his heart was breaking. Gabriella didn't want to have anything to do with him. She seemed so much more colder to him… and he was dying from it!

Jesse meanwhile was laughing at how they tried to come up with excuses for talking about someone else's sex life. His attention diverted to Troy and Gabriella. Something wasn't right between those two. They just looked so stiff… they were definitely not comfortable with each other. Jesse was good at picking up on people's feelings and working them out. And right now he knew that something was up with these two.

Standing up and moving over to the couple he sat himself down besides Gabriella. He couldn't help but notice the curious, almost cautious looks thrown at him by everyone else has he moved seats.

"So how are you two doing?"

"Great…" Gabriella answered

"Uh huh? Gabi… I've known you since we were ten. You've been my bestest mate for five years. I know when something is up…"

"Everything's great Jesse…"

"Riiiight… fine! Then prove it!"

"Huh?"

"Prove it…!"

"How?"

"How do you think?"

"Um…"

"Easy… if everything's alright between you two then giving him a kiss would be alright wouldn't it…" Jesse said raising an eyebrow

Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened at that. Now what? She didn't want to kiss him because she knew that her heart would hurt even more if she did. But then again she didn't want Troy to get beaten up. The gang's eyes widened. They had all by now figured that Gabriella didn't want Jesse to know that they had broken up.

"Um…"

"Exactly… now what the hell did he bloody do?" Jesse said his big brother side kicking in

"Jesse…"

"Gabs! What the hell did the bastard do? Because I know that there's no way that you would have broken up with him out of the blue. You've been so happy lately and I know you wouldn't want to throw that away… what did you bloody do you son of a bitch?" Jesse directed the last part towards Troy

"Jess…"

"Gabs!"

Gabriella looked around desperately. She knew that Jesse would not get off her back and he would eventually find out. When asked questions directly, Gabriella found it hard to lie to him. So she did the only thing she could think off. She reached up and placed her lips on Troy's. And at that moment it was like they'd never broken up. Troy was surprised… for about a second. And then he just let the feeling take over. Wrapping his arms around Gabriella, he pressed his tongue against her lips. Gabriella opened her mouth allowing access for Troy. She slid her hands up so that they were around his neck and she pushed her fingers through his hair. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap and both had forgotten that they had an audience. And the fact that they were broken up. Gabriella forgot that Troy cheated on her. Troy forgot that Gabriella broke his heart. They lost themselves in the kiss. The kiss which held so much passion between the two young teens. Running his hands up and down her back, Troy smiled to himself has he felt Gabriella clutch onto his hair. Their tongues were dancing together and their bodies were so close to each other… and yet not close enough. Gabriella let a hand slip from holding his hair down to his chest as she ran her fingers up and down it teasing him.

The gang meanwhile were completely shocked. Jesse got up as he was sitting right next to the making out duo. He hadn't expected that to happen. Jesse noticed the looks of surprise on everyone else's faces and asked one simple question.

"Did they break up?"

It was a simple question. Jesse had noticed the stiffness between the couple. And then the kiss. It had too much passion in it to be a regular kiss. It looked like a kiss where they hadn't kissed for a long time or were making up. And everyone else's surprised faces gave it away. Yet for such a simple question he was getting such a range of difficult answers

"Um…"

"NO… what?"

"How would we know?"

"Troy and Gabriella… yeah right!"

He decided to leave it at that. He could very well be wrong… but he had a feeling that he wasn't.

"Um… don't mean to sound rude or anything but… maybe we should give them some privacy…" Jesse said indicating to the still making out couple

The gang got up blushing and immediately started to walk out the door… each going their respective ways

Troy and Gabriella were meanwhile lost in their own little world. They hadn't realised anything. They hadn't noticed that everyone left. They didn't want the kiss to end because with the ending of the kiss would come an all too scary reality. And they weren't prepared to face reality… not yet!

But they needed to catch their breath otherwise they would suffocate. Troy got up and carried Gabriella from the sofa to the double bed. Never once breaking the kiss. Laying her on the bed and being dragged on top of her, he broke away. But instead trailed soft kisses along her jaw. They weren't in reality. Not yet. They were still in their own dream world and weren't about to come crashing back down to reality anytime soon. Gabriella moved her hands back to Troy's face and brought it up to her lips. She needed to feel his lips against her own once again.

Before they knew it, Troy's shirt had come off leaving him completely topless and Gabriella's dress was halfway off. The shrug had already been pulled off of her shoulders as Troy kissed along them.

But of course every dream has to end and theirs did. In a very annoying form of a mobile ringing. It woke the two teens up who blushed. They had known what they were doing all the while but they were too wrapped up in the intensity of the kiss to have any of their other thoughts over power the feelings that they had.

"Everyone's gone…" Troy said confused. Dragging himself reluctantly off of Gabriella he searched for the phone which was still ringing. Damn phone!

"Chad… what the hell do you want?" His voice sounded hoarse and out of breath. Gabriella smiled to herself at the sound of it. She had caused his voice to sound like that. As he talked Troy had his back to her and she allowed this time to trail her eyes over his shirtless back. His tanned skin was glowing and he was looking so hot!

"_God he looks so hot shirtless…"_

"Yes… look is this really important right now?"

"_Stop it! He's your cheating ex. You cannot do this…"_

"Chad! Of course I'm fine…no there is nothing wrong!"

"_I've got to get out of here"_

Gabriella sat up and pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders where they belonged.

"Is this really that important?"

Standing up and smoothing herself she walked over to the couch to get her purse which lay discarded.

"Yeah whatever Chad… I'll talk to you later…"

Troy hung up and saw that Gabriella looked ready to go

"Where are you going?" His voice was still a bit hoarse but Gabriella could clearly tell the hurt which underlay it. He was hurting?

"Home…"

"I'll walk you…"

"No… I'll be fine and I need to think."

"Oh…"

"Look Troy… what happened… just now… it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened…" Gabriella stopped as she saw his eyes lose its sparkle and instead the hint of a tear was evident. Why was he so upset?

"But…"

"I've got to go Troy…" Gabriella said before walking out of the door leaving a heart broken shirtless Troy.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N So I happen to have an insanely long authors note at the bottom – just want to explain a few things and everything. Therefore my rambling up here will be short… Enjoy!**

**WEDNESDAY**

Troy woke up in an unusual place. Where the hell was he? He looked around and realised that last night he had fallen asleep in the living room. After Gabriella walked out, Troy figured that everything was overwhelming for her and needed to leave. But he was heartbroken. If Chad hadn't of rung…? What the hell would have happened then?

Troy's eyes darkened at the thought that he and Gabriella could very well have lost their virginity and slept together last night. And they weren't even going out! Not any more…

She'd always been the one though who said that she wasn't ready… and yet yesterday it seemed that while they were in that daze that she had wanted it. Troy shook his head as he thought back to how the gang had thought that it was he who was the one who was saving himself. How they had they come up with that conclusion, and why the hell they were even discussing his sex life he would just have to ask them later!

Getting out of the bed, where, just last night he and Gabriella had had a heavy make out session in, Troy tried his best to not think about everything. Gabriella was driving him insane… and the worst thing was, was that he had no idea what he had done! And yet _she_ supposedly thought that he did!

"Gabs! Get your ass out of bed now! Sam can't drive you to school so you're going to have to walk!" Danny's voice called out.

* * *

Gabriella woke up out of her hazy sleep to the sound of her cousins yelling. She groaned when it dawned on her that she had a long walk ahead of her. Dragging herself out of bed Gabriella seriously contemplated just skipping school like she did yesterday and staying at home. No! She had to face school sometime… she had to face everyone. No matter how much she just wanted to forget everything and spend her day hanging out with her boys, she had to go in someday. Otherwise she could end up getting kicked out and that would be the end of her scholarship and any future prospects of actually getting somewhere in life. Somewhere outside of the neighbourhood that she currently lived in. The neighbourhood where there was no hope in people.

Dressing quickly in a white skirt which reached just above her knee, and a plain black vest top with a white bow belt around her waist, Gabriella quickly grabbed a piece of toast on her way out and braced herself for the walk and seeing the people just yesterday she had screamed at.

* * *

"So what happened yesterday…?" Chad asked as he and Troy walked into East High.

"What do you mean Chad?" Troy asked tired.

"I mean what the hell happened after we left…" Chad spoke smiling at the people who called out to him.

"Well… something may have happened if you hadn't decided to call…" Troy said still annoyed about the interruption.

"Whoa… wait! I called like half an hour after we left…" Chad stopped walking as he put a hand on Troy's shoulder, stopping Troy from carrying on either

"Half an hour?" Troy turned confused to face Chad.

"Yeah…" Chad said as he noticed that people started to stop and stare at the two basketball stars who had apparently stopped in the middle of the hallway for no reason.

"Oh…" Troy said confusion still etched on his face.

"So what did you do in that half an hour?" Chad said as he started walking again

"Um made out…" Troy turned his face away from Chad's gaze, as his face blushed a shade of red

"Is that it?"

"Yea… I swear we would have gotten further… except of course you decided to ring…"

"Further? How far?" Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's typical comment.

"I am not telling you the details of my sex life… And by the way how the hell did you guys come up with the idea that I was saving myself for marriage?"

"Your not?" Chad asked

"No… I'm not!"

"Oh… well we just thought that Gabi may have been mad that she wasn't getting enough action from you and decided to go after Ryan…"

"WHAT?" Troy shouted unintentionally loud. As people started to stare even more at him ,he just gave a hesitant smile and dragged Chad quickly to his locker.

"Yeah…" Chad spoke whilst practically running to Troy's locker

"DUDE! I have been the one wanting to go further than just basic making out but she said she wasn't ready yet…" Troy said lowering his voice so that only his best mate could hear

"OH! You know that actually makes more sense than our theory. We couldn't imagine Gabi being the horny one. And it makes sense about her going to Ryan…" Chad sighed

"WAIT! What do you mean going to Ryan?"

"We think she has a thing with Ryan… you know how they just seem to have disappeared yesterday…"

"Huh?" Troy asked confused

"HEY Troysie! Monday was great wasn't it!" Kelly said coming up to Troy and placing her hands on Troy's chest

"I thought I told you to never touch me again…" Troy said prying her hands of his chest as he rolled his eyes angrily

"Baby… you can't say that you didn't enjoy it! I mean you did kiss back…" Kelly smiled back

"Correction… I stayed put for a few seconds whilst it took my mind a while to register what the hell you were doing!" Troy said annoyed – he really wasn't in the mood for this

Chad's eyes by now had widened. It all made sense! Dragging Troy away from Kelly and pulling him into a nearby, empty classroom he asked

"What the hell was that?"

"Huh? Oh… Kelly the slag coming and harassing me again…" Troy asked confused as to why Chad was bothered – he knew that Kelly had a thing for him

"What was she saying about Monday?" Chad persisted

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you, but with Gabi breaking up with me I kind of forgot. Yeah so I was busy minding my own business when Kelly comes up to me, pushes me against a locker and sticks her tongue down my throat…"

"And when exactly was this?" Chad interrupted

"Huh?" Troy scrunched his brow at Chad's peculiar question

"Around about what time?"

"Oh! Um… I think it was just before lunch…" Troy trailed off as he got a whack around the head

"DUDE! What the hell?" Troy asked, his hand flying to his head

"You asshole! And you wonder why Gabi broke up with you. Let me run it by you ok? So Gabi goes missing around lunch… right after Kelly has stuck her tongue down your throat. She breaks up with you and tells you that you know what you did. She dumps you by text and doesn't want to talk to you. She shows up at school the next day looking as hot as hell to try and show us that she is fine and coping well without you. You're meant to be smarter than me dude! You do the math!" Chad spoke, hands flailing everywhere as he tried to get his point across

"Whoa… Gabi thinks I cheated on her?" Troy asked as everything dawned onto him

"Sure seems like it…"

"But what if your wrong?"

"Look… she's bound to have told someone. Girls can't hold something like that in. We'll just ask the girls and see if they can shed some light onto it…"

--

"Sharpay… What's up?" Taylor said catching up with her mates

"Oh… nothing much! Just waiting for my bastard of a brother to tell me what the hell he was doing bunking school yesterday?" Sharpay said as she stood glaring at Ryan, her arms crossed and her heeled feet tapping impatiently on the ground.

"I told you Shar…. It's got nothing to do with you…" Ryan said as he glared back at his sister

"And I've also told you Ry that no matter what you say it has got something to do with me because everything has got to do with me!"

"Shar… I didn't tell you yesterday and I'm not going to tell you today…"

"UGH!" Sharpay screamed stomping her foot on the ground in impatience.

"So Kelsi… what's up with you?" Taylor said, turning her attention away from the fighting twins to the quiet girl stood almost forgotten in the corner.

"Um…" Kelsi said as she looked up at the sound of her name

"Are you ok?" Taylor said curiously

"Yeah… just… never mind…" Kelsi spoke quietly

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… just a bit worried about the production… that's all. Nothing wrong!"

"Ok-ay then. Sharpay just shut up about Ryan… I need to ask you something" Taylor said, turning her attention swiftly from the quiet girl to the tantrum – throwing one.

"Shoot?" Sharpay said, giving one final glare at Ryan who walked off annoyed as she turned to Taylor

"Do you know what happened between Troy and Gabi after we left?" Sharpay looked at Taylor confused

"Um… how the hell would I know…?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I don't! You do realise that out of all of us girls I'm the one Gabi isn't closest too…"

"Yea… why is that?" Taylor asked

"I don't know…" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders

"TAYLOR!" Taylor turned around hearing her name yelled out by a very familiar voice. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend jog up to her before giving her a quick peck on the lips before draping his arms casually around her shoulders pulling her in closer to him.

"Hey Chad!" she replied

"Hey guys…" the girls said greeting everyone before going up to their respective partners and giving them a quick kiss. Troy looked on at all the couples and felt tears spring to his eyes. Until he remembered what he had to ask

"Um… as Gabi talked to any of you about our break up?" he asked tentatively

"Um… no… remember that's why we were all fighting… because she didn't say anything…" Sharpay said

"What about Ryan…?" Chad pondered aloud

"That's a good idea actually… I mean… he was with her yesterday. She must have said something to her…" Zeke said

"Where is he anyway?" Jason asked

"Who knows…? He disappeared after Taylor started talking…"

"Oh yeah Troy… why the hell were you and Gabi acting like a couple yesterday…?" Sharpay asked

"Um… Jesse didn't know that we broke up. And Gabi didn't seem to want him to know. She said that if I didn't want to get my ass kicked I would go along with her…"

"Oh right… HEY RYAN" Sharpay called her brother over to the group

"Hey guys… what's up?" Ryan said to the guys smiling as he approached them

"Ryan… did Gabi say anything to you about our break up?" Troy asked

Ryan looked around nervously. He couldn't say that he knew why they broke up. Gabi had told him not to tell anyone and he wasn't about to break his promise and lose her trust. But then Troy's eyes bore into him… pleading with him

"Um… she did. But I can't tell you what. All I'm going to say is that you really upset her with what you did…?"

Whilst everyone else's faces clouded in confusion, realisation dawned over Troy's and Chad's has they realised that their theory was right.

"Thanks Ryan… listen do you know where Gabi is?" Troy said smiling. He had hope now!

"Nope… she hasn't arrived yet. Which is really weird seeing as she's usually on time…"

Just then the bell rang and the gang made their way to homeroom.

--

Gabriella Montez ran into the class. She got caught up by some guys asking her if she would like to have some 'fun' with them. She, instead, decided that because they wouldn't stop bothering her she would let her hands have the fun and she ended up hurting the guys a great deal. It was at times like these when Gabriella was grateful to her cousins for making sure she knew how to fight.

"Sorry I'm late… I had to walk to school…" Gabriella apologised quickly to Ms Darbus.

"Lucky for you Miss Montez I am in a good mood. You are let off with a warning. If it happens again I may not be so considerate…"

Gabriella sighed and made her way to her seat. She saw Troy look desperately over at her; however, she diverted her gaze. She didn't want to look at him… not yet! To look at him would be to remember everything and that hurt. Keeping her gaze focused onto a fixed spot at the front of the class Gabriella sighed in relief as the bell went. She felt Troy's eyes boring into her throughout homeroom and it was unnerving her. Grabbing her things, Gabriella quickly escaped outside the door only to run right into Chad.

"Um…" Gabriella tried to move past him; however, when she moved to the left, he did too. When she moved to the right, he did too.

"Chad! I need to go…" Gabriella said, annoyed that her ex boyfriends best friend was blocking her way

"And I need to talk to you Gabi. It's important…"

"What the hell do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella felt her temper rising

"It's about what you think you saw…"

Gabriella froze. She hadn't expected Chad to know. And what did he mean by 'think'?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The reason you broke up with Troy… Look just come with me…" Chad said taking a firm hold of her upper arm and gently pulling her towards a janitor closet

"Chad… what the hell are you doing?"

"Setting everything straight…" Chad retorted back

Opening the door, Chad stepped inside with Gabriella. Fumbling for the light switch he finally found it. And there was Troy. Letting go of her arm, he quickly dashed out of the door shutting it and standing besides it – making sure that Gabriella couldn't go anywhere. He also wanted to make sure that Gabriella didn't kill Troy. There was a lot of equipment in the closet which could have seriously harmed Troy and Chad wasn't about to let his best friend get hurt by his angry and hurt ex girlfriend.

"Gabi. I need to talk to you…" Troy said desperately

"Well too bad cause I really don't want to talk to you…"

"You were wrong. About me cheating on you. Listen! I didn't know what you meant when you said that I knew what I had done to cause you to break up with you. But then this morning Kelly came up to me and told me how 'Monday was fun'. I told Chad about what happened and we figured out that that must be the reason for why you broke up with me. I just want you to know Gabi that I didn't kiss Kelly. She had kissed me… and it may have seemed that I didn't pull away but I guess I was shocked. I mean, I've never had a girl actually stick their tongue down me and it put me into shock. But I did push her away and I did tell her to never come near me again. I planned on telling you right away but then I couldn't find you and then the next thing I know is you've texted me to break up with me."

Chad by now had his ear pressed up against the closet door trying to listen to what Gabriella was about to say. Gabriella looked at Troy. She could see the pleading in his eyes. That would explain the hurt she had heard in his voice, seen in his eyes. The hurt everyone had been describing to her.

"You… what…?" Gabriella was at a loss for words

"I never cheated on you… I never would cheat on you. Hell Gabi I love you!"

Gabriella smiled at the honesty in his words. She saw the begging look in his eyes and couldn't resist any longer. Stepping forward Gabriella leaned in and met his lips with a kiss. A lot like the one they had shared the previous night.

Breaking away Gabriella whispered

"I love you too…"

* * *

"They're back together!" Taylor screamed as Chad told her the news. After realising that the two were back together, Chad had left his position by the door and went to find the rest of the gang has it was free period.

"Yep! Back together!" Chad smiled proudly – feeling responsible for the reunion

"WOW! Those two sure are quick. I mean they were what…? Broken up for two days?" Sharpay stated

"Yea… but it's nice that they're not angry or hurt anymore…" Taylor said

"Oh and by the way guys! We were totally wrong about our sex theory. Apparently Troy was the one who wanted to get more physical… and Gabi was the one who didn't!" Chad said

"Is that why they broke up?" Jason asked

"Nah… Gabi thought he was cheating on her. She found Kelly the slag making out with him and assumed that he was cheating…"

"Oh my god!" Taylor exclaimed

"She needed us… and we were such bitches to her…" Sharpay said

"Speak for yourself. You were the bitch. At least I stood up for her." Taylor said

"Girls… please can we not fight about this?" Chad said exasperated.

"So where the hell are they now?" Sharpay asked

"Where do you think? Catching up on lost time…" Zeke said

Everyone looked at him confused

"Dudes… they're probably in some classroom or closet sucking faces with one another… they did after all just get back together. They're most likely having hot wild passionate make up sex!"

"Dude… I doubt Gabi is going to have her first time at a school and straight after she's got back with Troy. She's apparently been holding out on Troy all this while so she's not going to do it now…" Chad said

"Zeke… have you ever had wild passionate make up sex?" Jason asked randomly. Everyone else turned to look at him weirdly.

"Nah… me and Shar hardly ever fight. And she was my first…" Zeke carried on, ignoring the looks from the rest of the gang

"Wait! Shar you've actually gone ALL the way! How comes you never told me?" Taylor asked rounding on Sharpay

"I thought you had figured it out…" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders

"I knew you guys would do STUFF but I didn't figure that you'd actually gone all the way with him…"

"I know…"

"Has anyone had wild passionate make up sex?" Jason asked

"Dude… why are you obsessed with our sex lives?" Chad asked

"I just want to know whether or not it's good…"

"Why don't you dump Kelsi and then get back together with her. See what happens then…" Zeke pointed out jokingly. However he was surprised when Kelsi jumped up from the table and ran out of the door.

"What's up with her?" Zeke asked Jason

"Um… I don't know…"

"Should we go after her?" Taylor asked

"Nah… she'll probably want to be left on her own…" Zeke said off handily.

"Ok… has anyone seen Ryan?" Taylor said changing the topic noticing that he was absent

"You mean my bastard of a brother who still won't tell me what he was doing with Gabi yesterday?"

"That reminds me… what happened to Ryella?" Jason asked

Everyone again looked at him weirdly

"What the hell is Ryella?" Chad asked

"You know… Ryan and Gabi… it's a mix of their names dumbo! And you're meant to be smarter than me…"

"Dumbo?" Chad said smirking

"Hey! I couldn't think up of a decent insult…"

"So you came up with 'dumbo'?" Zeke asked also smirking

"It slipped out… besides weren't we talking about Ryella?"

"Where the hell did you get that from…?"

"I made it up…"

"Well that part is obvious. Only you will make something up as stupid as that!" Sharpay said

"It is so not stupid. And can we please get back to the 'Ryan and Gabi' situation that we have…"

"What Ryan and Gabi situation…?" Taylor asked

"The situation where Gabi and Ryan are deeply and madly in love with each other…"

"DUDE! They aren't in love! What the hell gave you that idea?" Chad asked.

"Well the fact that they seem closer, the fact that Troy and Gabi broke up, the fact that Ryan was gone all day yesterday with Gabi…"

"Are you really that stupid Jase? Obviously they're close… they are after all good friends. Troy and Gabi broke up because she thought he was cheating and they are now back together, and Ryan could have been comforting Gabi. After all we weren't there to help her in her time of need were we…?" Taylor finished giving a pointed glare at Sharpay.

"Hey! I'm sorry about acting like a complete bitch alright! Just get off my flipping back!" Sharpay said exasperated

"Whatever… I still think we may have a Ryella situation" Jason said as the others just rolled their eyes.

**A/N So I know that everyone was wanting to know if it was Troy cheating and everything and I know that some of you were getting kind of frustrated with all so I hope that everything was explained about that. If not, then please feel free to ask and I'll explain it to you.**

**Also in case you're wondering why the hell I'm getting into all this drama when I could focus on Gabriella's secret? Some people have asked about what her past was and I just want to say that everything I'm writing now is building up to the explanation. Everything here shows Gabriella's insecurities and when everything is explained you'll understand that part.**

**Also about the gang and their conversations - they break up the drama a bit. I mean everything is really drama and then you've got the gang - I like writing their conversations (which shows you how insanely wierd I am lol)**

**On that note, I've written the explanation and I have (finally) gotten the chapters in between done so I can now say that there will be seven more chapters until the explanation. You may be thinking what the hell? 7 chapters? But there is something else that is going to happen and it is important and needs to happen before the explanation of Gabriella's past. **

**Updates will be every three or four days now – seeing as I do have a majority written and have only got to write a few more chapters**

**And finally I just want to ask a huge favour which hasn't really got that much to do with this story.**

**If you happen to be good at thinking up of summaries please PM and tell me – I can't think of a good summary for my next story (all my ideas are shit) and could really benefit if someone could help me out. Just PM me if you happen to be good at writing summaries – thanks so much!**

**And I also want to say thank you to all those who have been reviewing. I recieved 9 reviews last chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! I love reading what you're thinking so thanks so much to those who take the time to review**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N So thank you for the reviews - 7 people reviewed last chapter! Please keep those reviews coming...**

**Anyway here's the next chapter - enjoy**

**THURSDAY**

The bell rang and the gang walked into homeroom all smiling and laughing. Everything was back to normal… except for the fact that Kelsi seemed to be a bit upset about something. However everyone just believed that it was that she was just being worried about the up coming production.

Troy and Gabriella were holding hands, Chad had his arm around Taylor's shoulders, Zeke had his resting on Sharpay's waist and Jason and Ryan just laughed at a funny joke Jason had just said.

"So… we still on for the party this Saturday?" Chad asked everyone else

"HELL Yeah!!" Sharpay said

"Yeah… we're all still going right?" Gabriella asked looking around and smiling at everyone's nods.

"Good!"

"So what is everyone wearing?" Sharpay asked

Everyone groaned. They were NOT going to go through another conversation about clothes…

"I don't think I'm going to go in anything…" Jason stated

7 eyes turned to look weirdly at him.

"Um… Jase? What the hell do you mean?" Ryan asked edging away from Jason and moving to stand somewhere else

"I don't think I'm going to bother with clothes. I mean why should I? Deciding what to wear takes up valuable time. Therefore I'm not going to bother with clothes. I think I'm going to just go _au natural!"_

"Um… that's…just…plain weird…" Zeke said cautiously. Turning back to the rest he asked "So… what are we doing after school?"

"What we normally do… Sit around in Troy's lounge watching some T.V and feel bored…" Chad stated

"You know I think we're experts at that! Sitting around and just doing absolutely nothing!" Taylor smiled

"Yea… well what's the point in doing something? It would just tire us out!" Troy stated

"Too right man… too right!" Chad smirked before the gang went to their respective seats as Ms Darbus walked in

"Get in your seats students…" her shrill voice called out.

Gabriella tuned out the dronings of Ms Darbus and let her mind wander.

"_Look guys! There's that Montez bitch!"_

"_Oh yeah… have you heard how she lives with three teenage guys now?"_

"_Common slut!"_

"_You know… she's in West and I heard that everyone there has aids because they're always shagging everyone…"_

"_Do you think she's easy too?"_

"_Dude of course she's easy! She's a slut from West! You heard what happened to her family…"_

"_What she aint got any?"_

"_Yea… but did you hear WHAT happened to them?"_

"_What?"_

" …_. "_

Gabriella came out of her little dream. She looked around at all the smiling faces. But would they be smiling at her for long? Or would the faces be filled with the scorn and disapproval with which she was so used too?

* * *

"Gabi…" She looked at her boyfriend who was pulling her towards some closet. She knew what he had in mind. It was free period and he should be at the gym holding a basketball practice but he obviously had other plans. Gently pushing Gabriella inside the closet, Troy smiled as he felt her against him

"Why Mr Bolton? What are we doing in a closet?" Gabriella giggled putting on a fake British accent.

"Why Miss Montez… I think I'm catching up on lost time…" Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's laugh. He too had put on a fake British accent

"Well I think we better catch up then…" Gabriella murmured against Troy's lips before pulling his head down to meet her lips.

Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella's hands all over him. He deepened the kiss and brought his hands behind her back as she gently lifted her legs around his waist.

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The making out duo were now lying in a heap on the floor. Apparently they had gotten too caught up in their kiss to notice the equipment lying on the floor and Troy had fallen over it.

The door opened and there was a bemused standing Chad.

"You guys having fun?" he smirked at the blushing couple

Troy and Gabriella looked up from their position on the floor to see the smirking Chad.

"Whatever… just help us up…" Troy shook his head as Chad laughed

* * *

School had finished and the gang had departed as usual to Troy's house. After Gabriella and Taylor insisting that they do the little homework that they had, they all sat about, lounging lazily in their usual ways

"Chad truth or dare?" Sharpay asked. After complaining that she was once again bored she decided that whether or not they like it the group would have to play truth or dare

"Um… truth." Chad said warily.

"Ok… who is hotter? Troy or Jason?" Sharpay smirked, proud of her question and planning on holding onto the answer in case revenge was needed

"What…?" Chad asked

"Sharpay that is a gay question?" Troy said surprised

"I know… so come on Chad… who is hotter…?"

"OH my God! Ok… I'm saying this answer purely based on the amount of girls he has thrown at him. But according to every one else Troy is hotter…"

"And I thought you would say me Chad! Did those secret gay meeting we have every week not mean a thing to you? What am I to you? I thought you loved me Chad? I thought you would do anything for me? And you go and choose him - HIM as hotter than me… your own lover. Your own boyfriend…" Jason said in an overly dramatic voice

"Chad is there something I should know…? Kels are you not in the least bit worried that your boyfriend and mine are apparently gay with each other?" Taylor said laughing along with the rest of the gang as everyone laughed at Jason's over the top speech

"Huh? Oh… um …" Kelsi said as if she had just been brought out of a daze

"Kelsi are you sure you're alright?" Taylor asked quietly as she stopped laughing along with everyone else, noticing that there wasn't even a hint of a smile on the girls face.

"Yeah… yeah…" Kelsi said as she gave a small smile. Taylor shrugged and decided that if Kelsi needed anything she knew that she could always come to her.

"Ok… Jason my lover. Truth or dare?" Chad spoke up again, snorting as he said it.

"Truth…" Jason laughed

"Are you a virgin?"

"I'm afraid to say that yes… I am!"

"Oh my god! The sex obsessed freak is a virgin! Newsflash!" Sharpay called out as everyone burst out laughing

"Ha Ha very funny! Ok, Gabriella… truth or dare?" Jason said, turning his attention onto the petite brunette.

"Um… truth?" Gabriella asked, wary of how crazy Jason could sometimes be

"Ok… have you ever had anything going on with that mate of yours Jesse?" Gabriella sighed out of relief, glad that it wasn't an embarrassing question.

"Jess… nah."

"Really… I mean you two are pretty close…" Jason pressed

"Yeah… he is like my brother/ best friend. Of course we'll be close…"

"Oh ok…"

"So… Zeke… truth or dare?" Gabriella asked

"Truth…"

"Um… I don't know I'm really crap at these…"

"Ask him how many times he's had sex?" Chad piped in

"UM… ok… how many times have you had sex?"

"Ha! Waaayyy to many times to count!" Zeke said smirking

"DUDE!" Chad called out

"MAN WHORE!" Jason shouted

"Whatever…" Zeke shrugged

"My turn… um… Troy. How many times have you and Gabi had sex?"

Troy blushed

"Um… none?"

"What? I mean you two are like seriously in love…"

"So? We've been going out for four months. I want to wait a bit before I give up my virginity…" Gabriella said

"Um… even after you've professed your undying love for each other…?" Zeke said confused

"Yes Zeke… even after…"

Truth was Gabriella was scared of having sex with Troy. She was afraid he'd dump her afterwards. She had seen so many girls give up their virginity to boys they thought they loved only to find that when they'd given it up they were dropped like a piece of rubbish. And she didn't want that to happen to her. She was going to take things slow with Troy. She'd seen way too many people get hurt to do anything else…

It was around 11pm and the gang slowly started to leave Troy's place.

"Gabi… wait!" Troy called out as he rushed down the stairs. Whilst everyone was busy collecting bags and saying goodbye, Troy had dashed upstairs

Gabriella turned around curious. Troy came up to her and slowly put something around her neck. When Gabriella looked down she saw it was the necklace. The 'T' necklace she had given back to him. Tears sprung into her eyes and yet she didn't know why

"I thought that this belonged back with it's owner… where it's mean to be." Troy smiled

"Thanks Troy…" Gabriella whispered

"Hey! Now everyone knows your mine…" Troy said smiling

"Oh… claiming me are you?" Gabriella smirked

"You bet I am" Troy leant down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Are you going to be alright going home…" he asked

"Yes Troy. I'm walking home with the others. And after they all leave it's only a short walk back to mine. There's no point in you coming out…"

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow Brie…"

"Goodnight Troy…"

"Love you…" Troy gave her a quick peck

"I love you more…" Gabriella murmured as they broke apart

"That's not possible…"

"Cheesy!" Gabriella laughed

"Yea… but you love it!"

"That I do!" Gabriella laughed as she walked out of the door.

"So I'm glad that you and Troy are back together…" Ryan said to Gabriella. The girls were all with their respective boyfriends. Kelsi had gone home earlier and Jason decided to take a shorter route home. This left Ryan and Gabriella on their own.

"Yea… me too! I'm glad to know that he wasn't cheating on me. You know I didn't think that he would actually be the type of person to actually do that to me. But then again I'm not a trusting person so I thought 'Hey! Even the sweetest guy can cheat on you Gabi! Not everyone is perfect…' But I'm just glad that everything's alright now…"

"Are you going to tell him… you know about everything?"

"I don't know. I mean a part of me wants to. But then there's a part of me that's scared. I don't want to lose him. I love the guy and to lose him would kill me. Especially if I know it's because of my past. I'll tell him when I know for definite that no matter what – he wouldn't leave me. I mean… I'm not exactly perfect girlfriend material am I? Not with where I come from. I mean he could get jealous with me being surrounded by guys every time. Or you know when I have to put in an appearance at a party because I'm the 'younger cousin who has got to be there' West parties aren't exactly the place you would want your girlfriend to be. And I'm just scared that once I tell him… I'll lose him."

"I see your point… but Gabi the guy is totally head over heels in love with you! I'm just saying that maybe you would feel so much more better if you told him. It would save you having to keep stopping him and making up excuses whenever he wants to walk you home…"

"Yea I know… look I'll think about it ok Ry?"

"That's all I ask for Gabi!"

**A/N No drama really happened in this; however, you will probably notice that there are some parts here which hint towards Gabriella's past. Some of you may get frustrated with what I plan to do nexy; however, I want to remind you that everything is happening for a reason - and please understand that. I'm just warning you ahead.**

**So I want to, again, ask a favour... **

**If you happen to be good at thinking up of summaries please PM and tell me – I can't think of a good summary for my next story (all my ideas are shit) and could really benefit if someone could help me out. Just PM me if you happen to be good at writing summaries – thanks so much!**

**I have started writing my next story and could really do with some help on the summary. **

**Anyway thanks again for the reviews and carry on reviewing. There's a lot of people who've put this story on alerts - so if you have can you at least leave one review? Please?**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Ok, so I just want to ask if you happen to be good at writing summaries then can you please tell me either by leaving a review or telling me in a PM. I really need help with the summary for my next story as my ideas are shit. So if you can write summaries then please contact me and I'll tell you details about my next story - thanks so much!**

**FRIDAY**

School was over and the gang were at Troy's place. Gabriella was sitting in between Troy's legs, his arms encircling her waist. They were on the double bed together along with Zeke and Sharpay who were lying down besides each other. Chad was sitting on one of the large armchairs with Taylor by his side and his arm around her. Jason was sitting on the couch with Kelsi who sat a bit away from him. And Ryan was just sitting on the other armchair.

"I'm bored…" Sharpay's voice called out

"Josh's party tomorrow?" Gabriella's voice called out

"That reminds me… what the hell are you guys wearing?"

"OH MY GOD! Sharpay!" Taylor groaned

"Not again…" Zeke moaned; however, quickly stopped after a fiery look from Sharpay

"Just answer the bitch so she shuts the hell up about it!" Chad said

"Shar… how can you possibly be confused about what to wear to a freaking party?" Taylor asked

"Just answer the damn question Tay!" Sharpay said

"Fine… I'm going to wear a tiny winy mini skirt, one that barely covers my ass, a tight low cut top where my boobs will bounce out of if I just jump up a centimetre. Oh yeah… thigh high boots, lacy gloves… and no underwear…" Taylor said smirking whilst looking over at Chad whose jaw had literally dropped when he heard what his girlfriend would be wearing.

"Babe, feel free to wear that when we are alone and all… but don't you even think of wearing that to Josh Brannet's party. You do realise a whole load of jocks are going to be there and with you wearing that they'd shove you into a bedroom before you walk through that bloody door…" Chad said

Taylor couldn't contain her laughter any more and she burst out into laughter along with the two other girls.

"God Chad! She was joking. I don't think Tay even OWNS clothes like that…" Gabriella snorted

"You are seriously way to gullible Chad…" Sharpay laughed

"But seriously… I think I'm going to go for a skirt… not a mini. Maybe some flats because they're easier to dance in. And I might wear that vest top we bought last week. And I think I'll wear my red jacket over the top. What are you wearing Shar?"

"Oh… I was thinking of wearing my sparkly pink dress, skin coloured tights… but they'd be a little more darker. And my silver sparkly shrug and of course my favourite hot pink four inch high heels. I totally love them and they so make me look taller. Cause you know even though I'm not as short as shortie Gabi over here I am kind of short. Or at least I think so. So with my four inch heels I think that will add a bit of height to me you know. And they're like pink glittery so they sparkle whenever a bit of light catches them… perfect for a party right?"

"Um Shar… don't you think that's a little bit to overdressed. I was planning on coming in a singlet top, a shrug over the top, tight jeans tucked into knee high boots. You know casual yet cute?" Gabriella answered

"Yea… but since when do I SHARPAY EVANS do casual?" Sharpay said as she flailed her arms around to emphasise her point

"True…" Gabriella shrugged

"She's got a point…" Taylor said

"Hey… do you think we can steer this conversation round to something that doesn't involve clothes?" Zeke asked

"Yea… lets talk about how I'm kind of dreading this party because whenever we go… I always find myself surrounded by barely clothed cheerleaders…" Troy said

"Hey… you are the basketball captain. Every girl wants to be with you!" Jason stated

"Yea… and that is exactly why I'm not sure about this. I mean… it's alright for you guys. You don't have every girl in the school dying to be with you…" Troy groaned

"Um… Troy my girl definitely does not want to be with you and she goes to East High?" Chad pointed out

"Oh you guys know what I mean…" Troy rolled his eyes

"Yea… and honestly all I can say is just try and steer clear of them. Oh and Gabi… try and stick by his side and send evil glares to any girl who comes within a 5 meter radius of him…" Chad said

"Oh my god you guys! Chad knows what a radius is!" Sharpay said dramatically

"Shut up… at least I'm not a slut…" Chad retaliated

"How the hell am I slut Chad!" Sharpay shouted

"I don't know… that was just the first thing that came to my head…"

"Smooth Chad real smooth!" Zeke laughed

"Hey… she is a bit of a slut. I mean she has sex with you…"

"You know maybe you should try insults which don't involve other people's sex lives…" Zeke laughed at Chad's lame come back

"Oh yeah guys… there's something I want to ask you! Why the hell were you talking about mine and Gabi's sex life and how the hell did you come up with the conclusion that I was saving myself for marriage?" Troy asked, smirking as the gangs faces turned red. Gabriella looked at Troy confused

"What?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows

"Yea… just before you came the other day with Ryan and Jesse, I had these lot tell me how they thought that you broke up with me over lack of sex, and that you were going after Ryan and that I was saving myself for marriage. I then had them tell me how I should tell the girls that I was saving myself before I date them… trust me Gabi it was weird!"

"Um… why?" Gabriella asked looking at everyone

"Hey… we were trying to think up of answers to why you dumped him…" Sharpay defended

"And you came up with the idea that I dumped him over lack of sex?" Gabriella said not believing her friends

"Well… kind of? And can you blame us with these peverted minds?" Taylor said indicating Sharpay and Zeke who just grinned lazily.

"They have got perveted minds…" Gabriella said smiling

"Hey… I don't think it's just them. Jason here was the one wanting to know what hot passionate make up sex was like! He was like obsessed!" Chad stated and everyone burst out laughing at the thought whilst Jason just blushed.

"And why the hell were you guys talking about hot passionate make up sex?" Troy asked laughing

"It was when we found out that you two made up and they asked what was taking you so long. I told them that you were probably having make up sex!" Zeke said

"Do you guys have nothing better to do than discuss Troy's and my sex life?" Gabriella asked

"No… and it's not our fault…" Chad smirked as Taylor smacked him lightly around the head

"Whatever…"

"Kelsi… are you alright?" Zeke asked, noticing that the quiet girl hadn't participated or even smiled throughout the conversation.

"Huh? Oh yea… I'm great…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…"

"So Ryan, Gabi. You guys going to plan on telling us where the hell you disappeared off to on Tuesday?" Sharpay asked not noticing her boyfriend's curiosity in the quiet girl.

"God Shar! You just don't know when to bloody drop it do you?" Ryan said aggravated.

"Whoa Ry… why the hell are you getting so pissed off about it?"

Ryan glanced nervously at Gabriella. He couldn't say anything because no one knew where Gabriella lived. No one knew anything…

"Look can you just drop it ok?"

"Why? It's like you two were out shagging each other… what the hell is with the big secrecy?" Sharpay persisted

"I said drop it Shar…" Ryan rolled his eyes at his sisters stubborn nature

"But why…?"

"Sharpay… drop it." Gabriella said irritably.

Everyone looked at Gabriella and Ryan. Why wouldn't they say where they had been… what they had been doing?

"Oh my God! Were you guys shagging each other?" Sharpay asked

"Oh for God's sake Shar! Yes I was shagging Ryan! And that is why I am sitting here in Troy's arms having gotten back together with my boyfriend who I happen to love. Who I haven't had sex with yet and am not ready to. But yeah I was busy shagging your twin brother…" Gabriella blew up.

"What's the big deal Gabi? Why won't you and Ryan tell us?" Taylor asked her best friend gently not wanting Gabriella to blow up on her

"Because I don't bloody want to. There is a bloody thing such as privacy you know? Maybe you guys haven't bloody heard of it! And right now I don't want to bloody talk about it…"

"Don't you guys get it though? By you refusing to tell us it just makes it seem that you guys are hiding something and…" Sharpay started

"And with your perveted minds you automatically assume that I would be shagging the guy don't you? You don't think that he could have been comforting me, something which you were unable of doing so Sharpay. Taylor told me how much of a bitch you were acting and that you wanted to flipping blank me! And don't you think that has a friend he would have been there for me whilst I was busy thinking that Troy was cheating on me… something which you should have done but were too busy planning on how to blank me! But no… that thought doesn't cross your bloody mind!" Gabriella exploded getting up from Troy's arms to stand and yell in front of Sharpay. Everyone looked on shocked. Gabriella had never blown up on them before and never like this. She seemed to be so angry. Troy got up of the bed and put his arms around Gabriella's waist and started to lead her upstairs to his bedroom away from everyone. She went willingly.

--

"So… you want to talk or just stay quite?" Troy asked Gabriella gently after he reached his room. He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him indicating that she should sit next to him. She did and as soon as she sat down he moved his arms around her and held onto her

"It's just… it's just. Troy… I didn't want everyone to know… And they just wouldn't shut up! Sharpay just wouldn't shut up! And I was starting to get so mad at her. And I guess I was hurt by the fact that she was planning on blanking me and I guess I let that get in the way and just blew up. I know I shouldn't have. It's just I didn't want to talk about it…"

"Talk about what?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. Should she tell him? What should she do?

"Troy, there's something about me which you don't know… It's something quite big. I want to tell you… I just don't feel ready yet. Ryan knows… and it's got to do with what happened on Tuesday. I'll tell you when I'm ready… I really will. It's just now, now I'm not sure whether I can tell you."

"But you can tell Ryan?" Troy asked, hurt

"Troy it's not like that ok… it's just…" Gabriella sighed, upset that he was taking everything the wrong way

"Gabi! I'm your boyfriend. And yet you're not going to tell me something which RYAN knows!"

"Ryan knows because he found out. And he's different…" Gabriella began

"HOW?" Troy said. He was starting to get angry now. Gabriella was keeping something from him and yet she could tell Ryan. Ryan!

"Because... Even though Ry's a great friend I'm not afraid of losing him like I am…"

"Gabi cut the shit alright! All of them are right! You do have a thing for 'Ry' and you're just bloody stringing me along aren't you? What is it huh? You scared that being with 'Ry' will lower your bloody reputation. Scared that once you break up with me and start going out with Ryan your reputation will not be as high as it is now because your dating the basketball captain. Because your dating the most popular guy in the freaking school! Is that it? And Ryan is just a drama guy! Or do you like me but just want a bit of him on the side. Or do you like him but want a bit of me on the side! Is that it?"

"God Troy! Talk about a big ego! And you already know that you're just talking absolute shit right now!"

"Am I? Because it seems to me that you're in love with Ryan more than you love your own boyfriend…"

"You bastard! You know what if you think I'm so bloody in love with Ryan maybe I shouldn't even be in this relationship with you!" Gabriella said yanking off the necklace around her neck and throwing it at Troy before storming out of his room… out of his house.

"WAIT! Gabi oh for gods sake wait!! Would you just wait?" Troy said running after her. Bloody hell! They'd just gotten back together and now they were breaking up again? Why the hell couldn't things work out for them? Everything had been fine for them those first few months… after they'd gotten over they're tricky start. But they were getting along perfectly. And now they had hardly spent two whole days back together and they had already broken up! Running after her, Troy started yelling out for her to wait. Finally catching up with her he grabbed her by the waist.

"What the hell? I didn't mean… I was just mad that you would tell Ryan and not me… please Gabi. Please don't break up with me. Not again…" Troy said ending on a pleading note

"TROY! You're the one who accused me of having a relationship with Ryan. You're the one who started acting like a bastard. Now for crying out loud piss off and leave me the hell alone!" Gabriella shouted. She was furious and when she was furious she forgot about the effects her decisions would have later on. When she was furious, Gabriella never thought things through. She just acted rationally.

"Gabi…"

Troy walked into his house. How the hell could this happen again? They had just gotten back together! Walking into the living room he saw that the gang were still there

"What happened man?" Chad asked

Instead of replying Troy just held up the necklace he had returned to her only two days ago - The necklace which she had thrown at him in a fit of fury.

"Is that what I think it is? Gabi's 'T for Troy' necklace?" Taylor whispered to Sharpay

"I guess this means that they've broken up again…" Sharpay whispered back

"You do know that this is kind of your fault. I mean if you hadn't been going on at Gabi she would never have gotten upset and those two would still have been sitting on the bed…" Taylor pointed out

"I was trying to forget that little fact but whatever. Yeah I know. It's just she was infuriating me you know? I wanted to know. I had no idea that she was going to blow up like that!"

"Yea…"

Chad signalled for the girls to go. He knew that Troy wouldn't break down and tell them what happened whilst the girls were still in the room. He had to restore some of his ego right?

"We'll see you guys tomorrow…" The girls said before making their way through the door.

"Tell us man…" Chad said resting a hand on Troy's shoulder as his shoulders crumbled and he broke down. Why were things always so bloody hard?

**A/N So I really would like to see what more people are thinking of this. Thanks so much to all those who have been reviewing – I love reading what you say. Anyway, I get lots of visitors for this story but only a few people review. **

**So I've decided that if you leave me a review and tell me what you thought, I'll message you a sneak peak of the next chapter. I really would like more people telling me what they thought of the chapter and any improvements or things that would make it better. Feedback really helps. **

**I'm not going to hold chapters to ransom, mostly because I don't agree with that as those people who did review have to wait along with others.**

**All I really want is people to just tell me what they thought of the chapters – and in return I'll message you back a sneak peak of the next chapter (which is around 300 words). Just tell me what you liked and if there are ways to improve - it helps when I'm writing as I can see your feedback.**

**Thanks so much for reading and to all those who have been reviewing! **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N So - 17 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed - it was great to see what you were thinking. Hope you all liked the sneak peek of this chapter and again if you review you'll get a sneak peek of next chapter.**

**SATURDAY **

"Can you guys honestly believe though that Gabi and Troy have broken up yet again?" Sharpay asked as she looked in her mirror

The girls had all decided to crash at Sharpay's last night to discuss the events of the night.

"I know it's like seriously oh my god!" Taylor said, as she laid lazily on the bed

"Seriously oh my god?" Sharpay asked her eyebrows raised at Taylor's choice of words, looking at her from the mirror

"Oh you know what I mean…" Taylor rolled her eyes

"Yea… and didn't they just get back together too?" Sharpay stated

"Yea… I mean it's crazy! Who breaks up after two days? I mean they broke up because she thought he was cheating on her when actually he wasn't and now they broke up again for God knows what reason!" Taylor sat up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest

"Yea… and it's crazy though. Because before all this shitty drama they were like the couple who were mostly in love…"

"Tell me about it. I mean yea the guys are sweet and everything… but Troy was like extra sweet, extra caring and he and Gabi fitted so damn perfectly together. I mean she would always go to his basket ball games. I mean you wouldn't because it's not your thing, I wouldn't because I didn't understand and it wasn't as if Chad noticed anyway - he would get so into the game. And Kelsi wouldn't because she's shy and you get the whole 'loud' crowd at the games. And even though Gabi didn't always LIKE going to them she was still the only one who would go to the games and I know that meant a lot to Troy. And those two were sometimes so sickingly sweet with each other it would just make you want to throw up. And now they're no more…"

"Wow! Long speech Tay! Impressive! You got through to Gabi yet?"

"Nah… and by the way Shar… I don't think you should say anything about her and Ryan. I was talking to her and I know that she only sees Ryan has a friend. She told me that she's often close with boys more than she can be with girl sometimes. And she says that Ryan's not her type anyway. She's totally in love with Troy. I asked her what her type was and you know what her reply was?"

"What?"

"Dark blonde almost brown hair, intense blue eyes, athletic, tan, sporty, fit, a killer smile, has nice friends, great to hang out with, nice hands, taller than her, sweet, caring, hot, can play basket ball… Don't ask me where that came from… but you get it right?"

"Oh my god… that's so sweet! She described Troy!" Sharpay turned away from the mirror to face Taylor.

"I know… and that's why I know that she and Troy are meant to be and she and Ryan are just really good friends…"

"And Ryan's not her type"

"Exactly… he's pale blonde, not really sporty, is kind of fit but obviously I think that Chad is fitter, is cool to hang out with, I'm not too sure about his hands… but I know he doesn't play basketball as well as Troy does… speaking of Ryan – where is he?"

"Oh – he said something about going out for the day. You know he's not coming to the party tonight?" Both girls failed to notice as Kelsi looked up from her current position of staring at the floor.

"And that's surprising?"

"Ok so he never goes to parties – but you know I thought he might show up seeing as the whole gang is going!"

"As two separate groups – it's going to be awkward with Troy and Gabriella…" Taylor stated

"Yea… I feel really bad about what I said. I keep thinking that if it wasn't for me then they would still be together you know? It's kind of upsetting… to know that I was the one to cause the lovely couple to break up…" Sharpay sighed

"Don't feel too bad. They're going to get back together…" Taylor tried to cheer her friend up

"And how the hell can you be so sure?" Sharpay demanded

"Easy… when fate has them destined to be together they will be together… nothing will ever stop them…" Taylor said dreamily

"Um… talk about cheesy!" Sharpay crinkled her nose

"Hey! You know what I mean…"

"Yea… that just sounds like a tagline for a chick flick though…"

"Whatever…"

"So Kelsi… you haven't said much. What's your input on this situation?" Sharpay asked turning her attention to the girl who was currently sitting cross legged on the floor

"Hmmm…." Kelsi mumbled distracted

"Ok that's it! Kelsi Neilson you haven't been talking for the last couple of days. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sharpay burst out

"Shar…" Taylor said seeing the surprised look on Kelsi's face

"I'm sorry… it's just… my parents. They're getting divorced. And now they're making me choose between them. And I don't know what to do. I don't want them to split up and I sure don't want to choose between them…" Kelsi said her voice breaking from the emotion overwhelming her and her eyes watering up at the thought of her having to choose between her parents

"Oh my god Kels I'm so sorry…" Sharpay said as she and Taylor pulled the girl in for a hug whilst Kelsi let a few tears run down her face

"It's just I don't know what to do…"

"Look… you're not going to have to go through this on your own ok? We're going to be behind you one hundred per cent! No matter what! You want to talk to us and we'll be there for you…" Taylor stated

"God Tay… you sound yet again like a cheesy hallmark card!"

"I thought you said I sound like a tagline from a film…"

"Whatever… it's still cheesy!"

"Thanks you guys… I know I should have told you… I just… I don't know! I didn't know what to do so I thought that I'd just curl up into a ball and not speak to anyone…" Kelsi said as the girls released her

"Can I tell Zeke you're alright then? He's been worried about you" Sharpay asked

"Yeah Shar… you can tell him. I guess I always knew that you would be there for me. I was just scared. I love both of my parents and don't know what to do without them being together…"

"It could be hard at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it Kels… but you know what! We need to get your mind of off that now! So instead we're going to have fun and prepare for this party. Tay… see if you can get through to Gabi…"

"Yes Miss!!" Taylor brought her hand up to her head in an army style salute, earning a playful glare from the blonde

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling like shit. She had just broken up with her boyfriend whom she happened to love. She didn't even know why she broke up with him… she was just so mad at him and whenever she was mad she just lost control and did things she wished she never did. She'd gotten home and had a few glasses of vodka. Her cousins had left a bottle out and she thought that it might just help her feel better. She didn't drink enough to get an actual aching hangover but she still had a slight headache. She was thankful that she had had quite a few glasses of a water as well. Now she didn't have to put up with a killer hangover. Pulling on a robe Gabriella walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty?"

"Jess! What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, putting her hand to her forehead as she saw her best mate sat at the table with a glass of orange juice in his hand

"God Gabs! Can't a guy pop next door to see his best mate now?" Jesse asked as he brought the drink to his lips

"Sorry…" Gabriella shrugged, going over to the fridge to get out a bagel

"That's cool…"

"Hey Gabs!" Danny called out entering the room

"Hey Dan! Where's Sam…?" Gabriella turned around to face her cousin

"Working… you guys going to come to the party tonight?" Danny asked as he grabbed a drink

"Hell Yeah Danny! I mean - you know. I'll think about it. See if I could stop by I mean I'm pretty busy…" Jesse said trying not to appear to over enthusiastic.

"With what? It's not like you've got anything better to do…" Danny stated

"Whatever… whose throwing it anyway? Jesse asked, getting up to place his glass in the dishwasher

"Some guy called Aaron… What about you Gabs? You going to come?"

"Um… can't. Already going to some East High party. Some footballer has got a party going on. Going with my mates. Although I'm not sure if I actually want to go anymore…" Gabriella said the last part more to herself

"Why's that?" Danny asked

"Oh… um… just that. Basically me and Troy broke up you guys." Gabriella decided to tell them. They would find out eventually and she would prefer if they found out away from Troy

"What? I'll wring that bastard's neck! I warned him not to mess with you Gabs! I swear to God that if that asshole has hurt you in anyway we'll be after the son of a bitch pretty bloody quick!" Jesse exploded

"JESS! Hear me out first ok? I'm the one who broke up with Troy. It just wasn't working. And there's no reason for you to go hurt him alright?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach him a lesson"

"I'm sure Jess. I don't want to hear that you have beaten the crap out of Troy. Ok?"

"Ok I guess… although you just tell me and I will…"

"Yea… but if I don't, I don't want you to lay a finger on the guy alright?"

"Fine…"

"Good…"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Troy's house the boys except Ryan were still there. Ryan had gone when the girls had gone, deciding to walk them home. The boys had heard what Troy had to say and had decided that Troy just needed to get over Gabriella. They figured that tonight at the party would be a perfect opportunity. Now their only problem was, was trying to convince Troy that that was the best thing to do.

"Come on Troy… you need to let go of her!"

"I don't want too though…"

"Troy look… it may have been alright for the first few months. But I think it's time you face it that your relationship with her is really over. I mean first she thought you were cheating on her. So that shows us obviously how little amount of faith she had in you. I mean if it was the other way around you would have talked about it first before making rash decisions like breaking up with her by text and acting like such a bitch about it. And then now. So ok you said a few harsh things. But you were caught up in the moment and you were hurt and upset. Hell! You had every right to be. She just told you that she was willing to tell Ryan something but not you – her boyfriend! And she just acts like a bitch and snaps at you, and then throws your necklace at you and breaks up with you again. And this all happens in the span of what? Less than a week? Its stupid that's what it is and I think that you need to grow up and face the fact that whilst it was nice while it lasted, you two are just growing apart and right now the relationship you had is over…" Chad made his speech.

Thinking it over Troy realised that Chad was right. He DID need to let go over whatever relationship he had had with Gabriella. Even though he was still in love with her things were just not working out between them for them both to get along. Hell they hadn't even managed to last two bloody days!

"How do you want me to get over her then?"

Chad smiled as he saw that his words had gotten through to Troy.

* * *

"Ok… so this knee high silver metallic dress or this pink glitter one that reaches mid thigh. I'm thinking the pink but I don't want it to appear to slutty…"

"You know… I think we should try calling Gabs. I mean she's just broken up with Troy… again! We should be there for her. Remember what happened last time…"

"Alright… you call her… Kelsi you can help me pick out an outfit… or I got a better idea! I'll pick out an outfit for you!"

"Um… actually I don't think I'm going to come…"

"Why…"

"Me and Jason… we split up…"

"What!?" Both girls yelled

"It just wasn't working. I mean… Jason is this really confident guy and I'm not. He loves attention… and I hate it. He is obsessed with sex… and I'm not ready for that. It just wasn't working out…"

"Whoa! Hold up! Please don't tell me that Jason Cross dumped you because you weren't ready to have sex?" Sharpay asked

"No… god no! I don't know… I mean it might have contributed but it's just that we are two completely different people… it just wasn't working out you know?"

"We're sorry Kels…"

"Don't be… I mean it's a bit awkward but I don't have any feelings for him… I actually think that maybe I'm falling for someone else…"

"Who?" Sharpay asked

"Um… I don't want to say… I'll tell you when I'm ready…"

"Ok… so about this party?"

"I think I'm just going to lay off… I mean… with everything going on… and I'm not really that much of a party person… I think I'm going to skip it…"

"Oh… um… ok?"

"Actually I was thinking of just heading back home now…"

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah…"

"Ok..." Kelsi gave a small smile before disappearing out of the room

--

"Ello…?"

"Gabi!"

"Tay?"

"Yeah… listen me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come over to Sharpay's to get ready for the party…?"

"Um… alright… see you in an hour…?"

"God Gabi… how far away do you live?"

"Hmmm… I just have to walk… and I need to get my stuff…"

"Oh… alright…"

"Thanks Tay…"

"Your welcome… bye…"

* * *

"So it's simple really. You go to this party and you dance with every cheerleader in sight. You get yourself drunk. Have a good time! Let go! And think about it man – you're a free guy! You can shag whoever you bloody want to and not have to be accused of cheating. You can do the whole cheerleading squad if you want to cause we all know they'd be up for a chance with you! Just go to this party and really let go and have fun…" Zeke told Troy

The four boys were in Troy's living room trying to help him get over Gabriella.

"I don't know guys… I mean won't Gabi be at this party?"

"Well… yeah! But dude you're forgetting that SHE'S the one who broke up with YOU! So you can go and flirt; however, much you want to. You don't have to worry about being considerate like that okay?"

"I guess…" Troy said still unsure. Overall Troy was a good guy and doing this to girls was not his style; however, maybe it was time for a change

* * *

Gabriella sat on Sharpay's bed as the girls straightened her hair.

"HE accused you of being with RYAN"

Gabriella nodded as Sharpay exclaimed. She had told the girls the whole story (she had mentioned the fact that Ryan was comforting her on Tuesday; however, left out the fact that she was from west). The girls were shocked and decided that Gabriella needed to look extra beautiful for tonight at the party. Whilst Sharpay was doing Gabriella's nails and Taylor was meant to be straightening her hair; however, Taylor had slipped out to call Chad. Both decided that they would go to the party has two separate groups. If they met up together, than things would just be too awkward for Troy and Gabriella.

"That's pretty harsh… although I have to get this off of my chest. I'm sorry about being a bitch and doing the same damn thing yesterday. I mean I knew deep down that you weren't really going to be shagging my brother – one because I know that you love Troy and two because I know my brother and he would definitely not sleep with a taken woman. I guess I was mad because he knew something that I didn't and I get pissed about that sort of thing. It's just that in our relationship I'm always the one who knows everything whilst he just tags along. And I know it is a pretty shitty relationship but that's how it works. And I guess I was just taking out all of my bloody anger on you and saying those bitchy stuff… which I guess got to Troy. You don't understand how terrible and so much like crap I feel about the break up – I keep thinking it's my fault. So I guess I just wanted to say sorry – even though I know that what I did was inexcusable and has caused a lot of heartache for you…"

"It's ok Shar… you were just annoyed at him. Don't worry about it…"

"Thanks. I'm so glad I got that off my chest" Sharpay smiled

"So are you guys ready to party?" Gabriella spoke

"Hell yeah!" Taylor shouted as she came back in the room.

The girls smiled as they started to work on their outfits.

* * *

"Ok… now Troy get it in your head that you are a single guy! That you are going to this party to have a good time! You are not going to give a thought to Gabi! You are not even going to remember her name! You are not going to ask her why she broke up with you! You are not going to sit there and stare at her longingly! You are going to be a man and have a good time! Hear me!!"

"I hear you Chad!"

"Good! Now lets go boys… we've got some serious cheering up to do…" Zeke said

With that the four boys left Troy's house on their way to have the time of their lives!

* * *

"Alright bitches… lets party!"

The girls smiled at Sharpay's enthusiasm. The three girls had dressed up and were standing by the door.

Taylor was wearing a short black skirt; however, she had tights on underneath to stop it looking to slutty. She wore a white v neck top with a black waist belt. A few chunky necklaces finished off the outfit along with cute black pumps – she would after all be dancing!

Sharpay was dressed sparkly pink dress, skin coloured tights, a silver sparkly shrug and of course her favourite hot pink - glittery so they sparkle whenever a bit of light catches them - four inch high heels. She was wearing diamond jewellery which Taylor couldn't stop staring at asking if it was _real_ diamonds. Sharpay huffed and said 'Of course it is! Do you honestly expect me to go around in fake diamonds?'

Gabriella was dressed a lot more simpler. She was in a red singlet top, a shrug over the top, tight jeans tucked into knee high boots. Her shrug was Sharpay's – and was therefore sparkly. Sharpay insisted that Gabriella had to wear it otherwise her outfit would be boring.

"And Gabi remember the plan! This party is going to be about you forgetting a certain person whose name I am not even going to say and just having a good time – ok?"

"Ok!"

Her aim was to forget about Troy – not to be reminded of him…

**A/N Next chapter is going to be a massive chapter!**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought and I'll message you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Ok so firstly I have to apologise for the late update. It's not that the chapter wasn't ready – I've actually finished writing this story. The thing is that my computer decided it was going to crash the day before I was meant to update. It was annoying – I mean one minute I'm on the internet and the next I'm looking at a blank screen and the computer starts making weird noises – and then it started burning internally. This sucked seeing as I'm on holidays and my day usually consists of the internet and the internet. Then we tried to connect the laptop to the internet (we wanted to keep a computer without the internet connected so that no viruses could get to it and in cases of emergence we'd have a spare) However, something was weird and it wouldn't connect. So the server had to send some thing that would help it to connect. So for all those days I was sitting there in front of the TV wallowing in self pity of having no internet. I mean it's been a nightmare – and finally I have the internet back! So I'm sorry for those who reviewed and I didn't get a chance to message you a sneak peek – I have messaged it now but I guess it's kind of useless seeing as I've posted the chapter now.**

**Anyway – enjoy this chapter! There will be another chapter which would continue 'Saturday'. And then I would say that there are about 4 more chapters left.**

**SATURDAY**

The music was blaring. The house was massive. And teenagers were scattered all around – some entering and others leaving – even though it was still early. Drinks were flowing easily and already a few teenagers staggered around already pissed out of their minds – however, they refused to let go of their much needed drinks. Others were busy making out in corners. Girls were dressed like sluts believing the saying 'if you've got it, flaunt it'. Guys were busy ogling the many girls who were all too desperate to show that extra piece of skin. And it was in this atmosphere where two teenage groups turned up. One consisted of four of the most popular boys in the school. Dressed handsomely these four greeted people around them – regardless of the fact that they had no idea who the hell they were smiling and saying hi to.

The other group consisted of three girls. All were popular and were known for being the girls of the most popular guys in the school. They were greeted with wolf whistles from various guys and smiled and laughed at the reactions they were getting. The girls laughed and chatted as they entered the door to the party.

"This party can now start! Troy Bolton is in the house!" Chad yelled enthusiastically as he entered the house, earning stares from people. People smiled as they saw that Troy Bolton – the East high God – had actually showed up at a party. Being the most popular guy in the school, people expected him to show up at parties regularly; however, Troy being Troy rarely went. Only when the gang could be arsed to get their asses off of his couches and on their way to a party.

"Hey Troy… how about we get some drinks…?" Kelly appeared out of nowhere. She pushed her body up against Troy's. Troy was about to decline and pull her away; however, he was met with Chad's stare.

"Hold on a minute Kelly…" Troy hastily told her, pulling himself away and dragging Chad and the boys away.

"Dude you are not seriously expecting me to hook up with _Kelly Reynolds_?" Troy stated, not really believing that his friend would expect him to hook up with the bitch who had partially destroyed his relationship with Gabriella. However, before he could express those thoughts Chad cut in.

"Dude… she's hot! Besides you're not looking for a relationship here – you just want to hook up with her. Trust me that it's better to hook up with someone like Kelly than someone who's nicer…"

"Why?" Troy inquired

"Because you want your relationship – your actual relationship – to be with a girl who isn't slutty. And hooking up at a party is a pretty slutty thing to do!"

"Fine…"

Troy fake smiled as he saw Kelly. Walking up to her he linked his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear

"How about that drink now?"

Kelly looked up and smiled happily causing Troy to inwardly roll his eyes. However, all that Kelly saw was the man she had been dreaming of since forever flirting with her.

Maybe she was finally winning over Troy Bolton?

* * *

"Ok guys… we're going to mingle and then we'll meet up here in about half an hour ok?" Sharpay stated

"Alright…" Taylor and Gabriella replied in unison

The girls disappeared, each going their separate ways. Gabriella smiled at the loud music and let the feeling take over her. Bobbing her head along with the music, she walked over to the refreshments to get some punch. She knew that it was probably spiked but she honestly didn't care. She was going to be sleeping over at Sharpay's tonight and didn't have to worry about being 100 sober to walk home to West.

As she let her eyes wander around the dance floor she was shocked and hurt to see someone dirty dancing with Kelly Reynolds – the girl who was captain of the cheerleading squad and the cause for a lot of heartache regarding Troy and Gabriella. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised that brown haired boy who had his hands all over Kelly's body. She could see him kiss along the bare skin of her neck and shoulder. She could see Kelly close her eyes as she smiled in pleasure. She could see as he laid his hands all over her chest and down to her hips and thighs. She could see as Kelly grinded her hips against his front, hard. She could see them both dancing on the floor surrounded by dozens of other teens doing the same thing. However her eyes only paid attention to the duo on the dance floor that was right now causing jealousy to rush through her veins. How could he? How could he do this the day after their break up?

Gabriella was so mad and upset that she hadn't thought of the fact that Troy may have just been trying to stay strong. That in fact, he was hating the way his lips were trailing across Kelly's skin. That he was trying his best not to be bothered by the smell surrounding Kelly – she had obviously over used the tacky perfume. That in his mind, he was seriously wishing that it was Gabriella whose hips he was running against, that it was Gabriella who's stomach his hands were currently resting on. That it was Gabriella.

But Gabriella didn't think of those things as she ran past a surprised Taylor and Chad. Taylor who had informed Chad how upset Gabriella was, was surprised to see her friend flurry by quickly obviously upset about something. Dragging Chad along with her she hurried after Gabriella.

"Tay what are you doing?" Chad asked annoyed as he found himself being dragged by his girlfriend.

"Chad… she's my best friend! And she's obviously hurt about something! Now stop being annoying and hurry up…"

Chad stopped trying to resist and followed after her. Spotting Jason and Zeke with Sharpay he shouted over to them.

"What's going on?" Sharpay yelled over the music

"Gabi… she went past really quickly and she seems to be upset about something!"

"Well of course she would be! We just saw Troy dirty dancing with Kelly the slag!" Sharpay responded

Taylor stopped as she realised what had gotten her friend so upset. Storming over quickly to the dance floor her eyes roamed through the grinding teenagers. Her eyes resting on a certain basketball captain and cheerleading Captain; Taylor went right up to Troy and dragged him away from Kelly. Refusing to listen to Kelly's protest, she tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him through the crowd. She spotted the rest of the gang standing there as they watched Gabriella drinking. She looked upset; however, she had no tears rolling down her cheeks – not a drop was evident. The gang were unsure weather or not to go over to her, scared that she might get mad and blow up. Maybe she needed to be alone? But then again maybe she needed company? With Gabriella Montez it was never certain!

"Taylor… what the hell are you doing?" Troy stopped them. He was surprised at the strength Taylor had.

"Bolton you had better have a good reason for breaking my best friends heart!" Taylor shouted loudly over the music

Troy now got angry. _Her_ heart was broken? What about him? He was the one who had yet again been dumped! And now he was the one being accused of heart breaking?

However, before he could reply his eyes caught a look at Gabriella standing there. She looked upset. Before he could take a step towards her though, he saw a determined look come across her face and watched as she stalked off – towards the direction of the door. The gang followed her – with Taylor still dragging Troy until they caught up with the rest of the gang. Letting go of him, Taylor ran up to Sharpay.

"What the hell are we going to do?" she asked as she saw her best friend walk out of the door

By now, the gang were outside. They were still at a distance and saw as Gabriella was busy running down the street in a sprint – surprisingly fast.

"Where is she going?" Sharpay asked wondering where Gabriella was running off too – the girls were meant to be going back to her place for a sleep over.

As far as they knew she was going the opposite direction from any of their houses. Then it clicked that she could very well be going to her own house! They after all had no idea where her house was!

Maintaining their distance, the group of six teenagers followed after a running Gabriella. They wanted to make sure that she got home alright. After all, she was upset and had drunk some - they were unaware of exactly how much alcohol she had consumed but didn't want to take any risks. It was also pretty late. They didn't want to go up to her though because she obviously didn't want to be around others. She seemed to be the type of girl who handled heart ache on her own… or at least they thought

Keeping their distance; however, still keeping her in their eye line, the gang were surprised to see when Gabriella was heading towards the border of West and East Albuquerque.

"Where the hell is she going you guys?" Chad asked

"How the hell are we supposed to know?"

There were still quite a few people on the streets – obviously there were quite a few parties going on. This allowed the gang to not be noticed by Gabriella as they continued to follow her into a place where none of thought she would ever go…

The gang were surprised to see that Gabriella was now unintentionally leading them into West Albuquerque. They were all shocked but tried their best to remain hidden from Gabriella's sight. Although that wasn't a hard thing to do anymore as drunk teenagers were yelling and screaming at each other. A few people had even started random fights. The girls clutched onto the boys arms, scared, and tried to wonder why the hell they were here. Gabriella; however, seemed unfazed as she stalked through the streets, turning a blind eye to the small fights erupting around her.

The gang looked at each other inquisitively as they saw Gabriella enter a house. The house was small; however, it had teenagers everywhere spilling out of it. The party inside seemed to have carried on outside, as the front of it was also filled with dancing teens. The music could be heard loudly from where the gang were standing and they could make out Gabriella get disappeared into the crowd.

"Um… why the hell is Gabi at a party in West?" Sharpay asked

"How the hell are we meant to know Shar?" Zeke answered, amazed that sweet Gabriella was inside the house.

"Um… does anyone want to go inside and see what the hell she is doing there?" Troy asked

"Dude are you crazy? This is a bloody West party! Not some preppy football party or anything like that. People in there could bloody beat the shit out of you…" Chad spoke

"Gabi's in there…" Troy stated determined

"And there's something going on. But what are we meant to do huh? Just go in there and try and blend in until we find her. And then what? Confront her and make her even mad. Troy I'm pretty sure that she is mad and upset at you right now. You're the reason she left our party. Because you were busy dirty dancing with that bitchy slag!" Taylor turned on Troy

"Hey that was all Chad's idea!" Troy spoke in defence not willing to face Taylor's wrath

"Chad Danforth! _You_ gave Troy that ridiculous idea!!" Taylor shouted at her boyfriend as she turned her rage from the basketball captain to the bushy haired guy who had his arm around her

Chad looked fearful and desperate. Zeke seeing his desperate look decided to help him out

"Um guys – what are we going to do with the whole situation with Gabi at a West party?"

"I think that only a few of us should go in – that way we won't get that much attention." Troy said

"Well I'm not going in there!" Sharpay immediately spoke up

"Look how about me and Troy go in there – you guys stay here with the girls…" Chad spoke up

"And what if I want to go in there Danforth!" Taylor said. She was clearly pissed at him

"Um… sweetie – do you want to go in?" Chad asked quietly

"Yes! Now come on…" Taylor marched across the street with the two boys in tow. That was her best friend in there. And something was not right! And she needed to find out what the hell was going on…

**Review and I'll message you a sneak peek of next chapter. **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Ok, so I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. And to all those who have favourited or put this story on their alerts - please can you review. I would like to see you review this story at least once and seeing as it's nearly finished you've only got this chapter and three more chapters left to actually leave a review.**

**On another note - I plan on getting this story completed before the 20th August - which is when I won't be getting internet access for a week! (I'll be going away on the 22nd and I think it will most likely be very hard to get on the computer those two days whilst at home due to my parents yelling at me to help) **

**After that I will be posting a new full lenght story**

**Anyway - enjoy this chapter!**

**SATURDAY**

Gabriella caught sight of Jesse and Danny at the bar. She walked around the grinding teenagers who were quite obviously pissed beyond hell and tried to make her way around them. However, one guy quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her roughly onto the dance floor. She tried to squirm out of his strong and powerful grip; however, he was refusing to let go. In the end, Gabriella just decided to elbow him in the ribs. _Hard!_ He let go with an 'Oomph' and she carried on making her way towards her cousin and best friend. That sort of thing happened often at parties – it was something you had to know how to deal with.

"Jess!"

Jesse turned his head as he heard his best mate's voice. His face broke out into a huge smile as he saw Gabriella there.

"Gabs!" Jesse and Danny made their way over to her "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to some rich bitches party?"

"I was… but it was shit! Thought I'd come here and hang out with you guys…" What Gabriella failed to mention was what had made it so shit.

Jesse; however, failed to pick up on his best friends hurt mood and smiled and slung an arm casually over her shoulder.

"Chris and Steven are here… somewhere! I'm not sure… you want to dance?"

"Sure!"

Danny watched smiling as he saw his baby cousin and her best friend make their way onto the dance floor.

"So what the hell do we do…?"

* * *

There they were - Three rich teenagers from East Albuquerque standing outside one of the notorious West parties. And they had no idea what the hell they were meant to be doing!

"Chad – I think it would be a good idea if we just went in there – tried to blend in and all – and then try and find Gabi. We need to talk to her and get her to explain everything…" Taylor said breathing deeply

"Yea… and we'll stick together…" Troy spoke up

"Um… Troy! Do you think that it's a good idea that you are going in. I mean you are probably the last person she wants to actually see…" Taylor said

"I know… but I need to talk to her. Lately I don't know – everything has become all shitty! I mean we were going on great and now everything's all messed up!"

"Ok… you ready?" Chad said, looking at the other two teens as they prepared to go in.

* * *

The music was pumping through her body. Jesse was behind her and had his hands on her hips as they moved to the music. She started to forget everything. She started to forget the image planted into her mind of seeing Troy _her Troy_ grinding up against that bitch Kelly. She started to lose herself in the music. She started to become one with the music – and nothing was going to stop that!

"Hey Jesse! Gabs! Haven't seen you in a long time Gabs…"

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Steven and Chris standing there grinning at her. It was true though – they hadn't hung out in a long time. Ok – so to some people it wouldn't have been that long a while. They had seen each other on Tuesday – when she and Ryan had decided to ditch school and spent the day hanging out with the guys. But that didn't matter – before she got accepted into East High she used to be around their houses (or them around her place) every day. So it was pretty damn rare for them to go three or four days without seeing each other.

"Yea I'm sorry about that. Life's been seriously hectic! Sometimes it's a bit too hectic!"

Chris grinned

"No bother – I mean we get that you have to work your ass off to stay in East. And Jess here told us something about you breaking up with Troy boy?"

"Yeah… just wasn't working. I don't know – I guess we're too bloody different you know? I mean he's rich; I'm not. He's popular; I'm not – well at least not as much as he is. We're just different – and I don't know. I mean he's a great guy. I really liked him and it was all fun. But I didn't have that complete and utter trust in him you know. I mean I was scared of telling him about everything – I couldn't trust him enough to tell him and know that he won't judge me. I guess a part of it was that I was a bit scared that I would lose him and everything. I mean – I found it fine to tell Ryan about everything – I trusted him to know that he wouldn't blab. But I also wasn't afraid of losing him as I am of losing Troy. As I _was_ of losing Troy – I've already lost him…"

"I doubt that babe…" Jesse spoke up.

By now the foursome had headed away from the dance floor to a more quieter room – although it wasn't as quiet as they would have liked it was still quieter than the rowdy dance floor.

"What do you mean…?"

"Well – I know that you had broken up with Troy that day Ryan and I came with you to his place. You know the time where I told you to kiss him."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend – and I saw from the way that you kissed him that you were obviously broken up…"

"Oh. Well what's your point?"

"My point is, if you two were broken up then and managed to find your way back to each other only for you to break up with him again – then that shows you something doesn't it. I mean there must have been a reason why you found your way back to each other. Maybe you just need to take some time apart for you to realise what you are really missing out on. Then when your both ready you'll feel more able to give the relationship a shot – after you have both experience what it was like to be without each other. You get what I am saying here? Sometimes a break would do you good…"

"Wow! Who knew that little Jesse here would be the one to give out relationship advice…" Steven smirked

"Yeah well…" Jesse shrugged

"Thanks Jess…" Gabriella smiled. He had made her feel a little bit better. Sure she was still annoyed and upset about what she had seen at the party but she knew that for now – she and Troy just had to take a break if there was going to be any chance of the relationship working. She knew what Jesse was talking about though. She needed to learn to trust people first. She needed to know that he wouldn't turn his back on her. She needed to know that Troy would love her no matter what her background was. And only then would the relationship ever be able to work. Only then…

However, she was still upset about what he had said – about how egoistical he was. And now there he was grinding against that bitch knowing that she would be at the same party. And out of all the people he had to choose – he chose Kelly Reynolds. Kelly the bitch who helped break them up. Kelly the bitch who was a devious and cunning slut. Kelly the bitch whom he knew would hurt her.

Gabriella decided that she was going to forget about Troy bloody Bolton for tonight and instead have fun – loosen up!

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Steven and Chris looked on at the best friends.

* * *

Taylor, even though she was pissed at Chad, clung onto his arm as a drunk teenager leered at her. She regretted wearing what she was currently wearing to the party – instead wishing that she had shown up in baggy joggers and a sweatshirt. Teenagers were busy grinding against each other and alcohol was happily flowing around. Taylor sniffed and caught the scent of smoke. When she looked around she could see people blatantly doing drugs. Several people were already very rowdy and she could hear the shouts and yells as people started to piss each other off. She could see fists flying dangerously close to her as people decided to settle arguments with their fists instead of words.

"Um guys…" Taylor stuttered as she looked around.

"I knew you shouldn't have come in here…" Chad spoke up protectively as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Wait! I think I see her…" Troy said

This alerted the other two's attention. Diverting their gaze to where Troy was staring they were surprised to see that indeed Gabriella was indeed there. And she looked so different from the upset girl they had seen run out of the party.

There with a bottle of vodka in her hand, was Gabriella Montez. She was smiling as she took another swig from the bottle. Troy watched as her hips tantalisingly swayed in time to the music. He watched as he saw Jesse come up behind her and start dancing. He watched as he saw another two guys – whom he had never seen before – join Gabriella and Jesse as they danced. He watched as they all seemed to laugh at something and how Gabriella threw her head back letting her curls run free, as she clutched at the shoulder of a laughing Jesse to steady herself.

"She looks like she's having fun…" Chad blatantly pointed out.

"Yea… doesn't look depressed or upset to me…" Troy spoke up

"She was… she is! I don't… guys!" Taylor struggled to defend her best friend as the two guys walked away. Chad pulling her with him…

"Where the hell are they? I mean what the hell could be taking them so bloody long?" Sharpay screeched in her usual dramatic style as she pranced around in her high heels along the streets

"Shar calm down…" Zeke said trying to stop his girlfriend who he had to admit was beginning to piss him off.

"I'm serious though – what the hell is taking them so long! Do they not realise that I am in WEST Albuquerque! Not East – oh no! I'm standing here in freaking WEST!"

"Yes Shar we are well aware of that…" Zeke said

Spotting the trio making their way towards them, Sharpay tottered over to them

"Well! Did you find the bitch?"

"_Bitch_?" Taylor asked

"Yes bitch! She's the one who bloody dragged me to the slums. Now what the hell is she doing here?"

The three looked at each other nervously.

"She's dancing…" Troy finally spoke up

Sharpay seemed to freeze. Her eyes narrowed

"She's _what_?"

"Dancing…" Chad repeated

"You mean to tell me that we followed her all this way to just watch her bloody _dance_!!"

"Hey! You can't exactly get mad at her! I mean she didn't know that we were following her!" Taylor quickly defended Gabriella

"Whatever! I'm getting out of here!"

Sharpay stalked off – dragging Zeke with her.

Rolling their eyes at her self centeredness the others followed.

"Hey - Do you guys think that Gabriella lives around here?" Jason spoke up

They all stopped walking and they all turned to look at Jason, their eyes wide as they were all thinking one thing.

Could he be right? Did Gabriella Montez really live in West Albuquerque?

**A/N So they're close to finding out…**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short – if I had put the 'Saturday' Chapters together it would have been really long. And remember if you review you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N So thanks for the reviews for last chapter. Anyway this is the third last chapter. I've only got a week to make sure that this story is posted completely because I will be going away next Thursday for a week and after that I want to start posting my new story. Therefore, I am posting this chapter earlier than I normally would have. Also I was quite happy with the number of people who left reviews and I really would like all of those who has favourited this story or put this story on their alerts to review at least once - I would like to see your opinion on this story at least once pleased**

**Anyway here's the next chapter...**

**SUNDAY**

Waking up in her bed, Gabriella groaned as the pounding in her head refused to stop. Opening her eyes, the burst of sunlight shining in through the window only intensified the headache.

"Shit…" Sitting up and reaching for her side table, Gabriella felt around until her fingers closed around a pair of sunglasses. Putting them over her half closed eyes, Gabriella stood up, cursing as her head pounded. Flinging on a robe she walked outside of her room.

"Remind me to never drink again…" Gabriella groaned to Danny and Jesse who were in the kitchen

"Yeah what was up with that Gabs? Normally you're the one who remains sober – last night I actually had to carry you home…" Jesse stated as he got up to get something for Gabriella to eat

"You alright Gabster?" Danny asked his younger cousin seeing that she had rested her head on the table

"Apart from the fact that my head is aching like hell, and the fact that I've broken up with Troy, yes - I'm bloody fantastic…" Gabriella said grumpily.

Jesse placed a bottle of water in front of Gabriella, causing the girl to look up. Smiling slightly, Gabriella took the bottle and unscrewed the lid before drinking and letting the cool liquid trail down her throat.

"Thanks Jess…" Gabriella murmured as Jesse sat back down at the table.

"Now are you going to tell us what made you show up and drink so much?" Jesse asked softly placing a hand on top of Gabriella's reassuringly.

"You can't freak out on me… promise?" Gabriella addressed the two boys who nodded their heads

"I was at that East High party – and then I saw Troy dirty dancing with this slut. I don't know – I guess I was just pissed and upset. And I came to the party and just decided to get pissed. Right now though, I am seriously regretting it…" Gabriella said as she leant her head back down onto the table missing the looks that Danny and Jesse were throwing at each other. They both wanted to do nothing better but to beat the shit out of Troy; however, knew that Gabriella wouldn't talk to them for a while if they did. Even though it was what they wanted – it wasn't what she wanted; and that was the most important thing.

* * *

The doorbell ringing startled the six teenagers who were currently laying in random positions around the room awake.

"Someone answer the bloody door…" Sharpay's demanding voice called out

"Troy…" Chad called out

"Answer the door yourself – I'm broken hearted here!" Troy's lazy voice called out as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his head to drown out the sounds

The six teenagers – Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Jason – had retired back to Troy's place deciding that they needed to talk about whatever was going on with Gabriella. However by the time they reached Troy's house, they were too tired to actually talk and fell asleep. Now, at 11 am, the gang were woken up annoyingly. Hearing distant voices that sounded familiar, their brows furrowed as none of them had gotten up to answer the front door.

Suddenly the door of Troy's den was thrown open and Mrs. Bolton walked in – along with Ryan and Kelsi. Rolling her eyes at the sleeping teenagers, Mrs. Bolton walked out again wondering why the hell she put up with all of them. Ryan raised his eyebrows at the sleeping teenagers.

"Um, Shar you weren't answering your phone – none of you were actually. I wandered where you were. So I just wanted to come and check that you were alright…" Ryan's voice trailed off as Sharpay sat up

"Do you know that that bitch Montez lives in West?" Sharpay asked glaring at her brother

"What… hold on? Bitch? Montez? What the hell?" Ryan asked, sure that just yesterday Sharpay and Gabriella were the best of friends

"You're missing the point asshole! Did you know that she lived in West?" the glare Sharpay was giving him was sending chills down his spine. Troy sat up, also looking intently at Ryan. Ryan blushed as he was about to deny it. However, before he could, Sharpay spoke. "You knew didn't you – that's what you were doing on Tuesday – you were at West?" Ryan didn't confirm it; however, his blush and averting of eyes gave him away.

"You _bastard_! You _bloody bastard_! You knew and you didn't even tell your own sister!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily standing up

"Whoa hold on! I am not obliged to tell you everything!" Ryan said holding his hands out in front of him in case Sharpay suddenly decided to lunge at him.

"Do I look like I give a shit? You knew that she was from the slums and you still didn't tell me?"

"See? That is exactly why I didn't tell you – why _she _didn't tell you! Because she knew that you would be a bitch about it! I mean look at you – you're acting like your so superior to her just because you've got a few more dollars than her"

"Ryan! She lied to us…"

"That's where you're wrong sis – technically she never lied to us. She just didn't tell us the whole truth…"

"Wait! That was why she was so close to you? Was that what she was meaning when she said you knew something that I didn't?" Troy asked, standing up and facing Ryan

"Troy – you don't understand. I found out ages ago – when she wasn't so attached to us. And when she wanted to tell you she couldn't. She was scared of losing you – and can you honestly blame her?" Ryan asked. Looking back behind him, he gave the nervous Kelsi a quick, reassuring smile and brightened when he saw her lift the corners of her mouth in a small smile too.

"That's not the point! Ryan you knew and yet you never told us!" Sharpay still moaned, her voice piercing.

"He doesn't have to tell you everything Sharpay…" the gang turned to look in shock at the voice which once again went against Sharpay. Kelsi blushed as her eyes caught the sight of the shocked teenagers; however, her face remained firm as she held her gaze with the furious ice princess who looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Kelsi carried on. "She knew that you would ridicule her – she was embarrassed and hurt. Obviously she wouldn't want you to know…"

"Did _you _know Kelsi?" Taylor asked, her eyes downcast as she understood that her best friend had a whole other life that she had no clue about.

"No – I didn't. But I can understand why she wouldn't tell us…" Kelsi said slowly

The group diverted their gaze from Kelsi and glanced back to Ryan

"So why does she live there Ryan?" Chad asked curiously

Ryan blushed, his mind working overtime as he tried to come to the decision – he couldn't tell them about Gabriella. Knowing that they knew she lived in West was enough; but to betray her confidence and tell the group something only she should tell couldn't be done. She needed to tell them herself – it was not his place.

"I can't tell you Chad. She needs to tell you herself…" Ryan trailed of as he caught the furious glare that was being directed to him by his sister.

"Ryan Evans! Just tell us – we're meant to be her friends and yet we don't know her life…" Sharpay started the volume of her voice increasing.

"He's right Shar – she needs to tell us herself…" Troy's voice rang out. His face was broken but he knew that Ryan had a point – it wasn't his place to tell of Gabriella's past - that was something she needed to do herself.

"So how did you find out Gabi lives in West anyway?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Well Troy boy here decided to listen to the advice of my boyfriend and managed to dirty dance with that bitch Kelly, Gabi saw, she left and we followed…" Taylor spoke

"She must be upset then…" Ryan pondered

"Yeah…" Taylor was cut of by Chad

"I don't see why? She was the one who broke it off with Troy first…" Chad spoke, quickly defending his best friend

"Yea but you've got to admit that was insensitive – to dirty dance with someone right in front of your ex's eyes…" Taylor argued

Ryan in the meantime, instead of watching the bickering couple, got his phone out and typed a message in

_Gabi Get down to our normal restaurant – meet you in 15_

_Ryan_

Tucking his phone away, Ryan said goodbye even though no one heard as everyone was to busy paying attention to Taylor and Chad, grabbed Kelsi's hand and made his way out.

* * *

She sat there waiting. Her brunette curls were pushed behind her in a tight ponytail so as to keep out of the way. Her curious eyes darted every so often to the door – waiting to see the blonde head walk through.

Gabriella smiled as she saw Ryan walk through the door, and then her eyes narrowed in on the interlinked hands of Ryan's and Kelsi's before a smirk broke out on her face. Standing up, she smiled as the couple noticed her and made their way over to her. Gabriella watched as Ryan let go of Kelsi's hand before pulling a chair out for her and watching her sit down before he did the same himself.

"Hey Kels, Ry…" Gabriella said, unable to keep the small smile off her face despite the fact she was heartbroken

"Hey Gabi"

"Hi…"

"So what did you want to meet me here for?" Gabriella asked, curiosity from the text making her forget the comments she wanted to make about the now obvious new couple.

"Oh yea – the gang know about you living in West…" Ryan and Kelsi watched carefully as Gabriella's face paled. The hand which had been reaching out for the bottle of Pepsi which was lying half empty on the table froze. Her eyes widened and fixed onto Ryan, anxiousness and fear spilling through them. Gabriella opened her mouth; however, no sound came out. She tried again – willing her voice to work

"How?" her voice was hoarse, her mind spinning at the news that Ryan had just delivered. Ryan regarded her carefully before replying

"They said something about following you last night – after the party you seemed upset and… I'm not sure, they said that you were upset and they followed you…" Ryan's voice trailed off as Gabriella's eyes closed.

"Are they pissed?" her soft voice whispered, dreading the answer. Ryan blushed, looking at Kelsi – unsure of how to answer the question which obviously was so important. He couldn't exactly tell her that Sharpay was pissed beyond hell; however, he couldn't exactly tell her that they didn't really give a shit and were happy about the news.

"They're upset – I think maybe you need to…" Ryan trailed off, hoping that Gabriella understood the message without him having to say it. Gabriella sighed. This was not how she wanted to tell them of her past – in truth, she didn't want to tell them at all. She knew that this dream of hers would come crashing down on her one day – and that day had obviously come. Her attention turns to the quiet brunette who had sat there the whole time.

"Kelsi – do you hate me?" Gabriella asked, relief flooding through her as she saw the indignant look cross her friends face.

"No – of course not. I wish you could have told me yes, but I don't hate you. I just want to know everything – and why you felt ashamed." Kelsi started, however stopped when she said the last part, "Actually I can see why you didn't tell us – Sharpay and her prejudice isn't exactly the best thing for the situation…"

"Gabi – what happened yesterday? Usually you know if someone is following you…" Ryan asked, curious as to how the gang were able to follow Gabriella anyway. With Gabriella living in West Albuquerque, she had grown to be more aware of her surroundings and make sure that no one would follow her - Which is why it was a surprise when he found out that the gang had actually managed to follow Gabriella to West without getting caught by her.

"I guess I was too upset to be thinking about who was following me. I mean I went to the party hoping to get over Troy – and all I saw was him grinding up against that bitch. I just needed to get out of there you know? And everyone managed to follow me because of that…"

* * *

"Why is it that none of us actually noticed?" Zeke asked the group around him. Everyone was in a sombre mood after finding out that Gabriella had a whole other life. Troy lay on the bed, his hands over his eyes. Chad and Taylor, despite their different opinions on their friends, were cuddled together on the sofa; Jason was lounging on the floor whilst Sharpay was pacing up and down – furious that Gabriella was not the person she thought she was. Zeke getting no answer to his question except a glare from his girlfriend, carried on

"I mean – how did none of us not even _think_ about Gabriella living in West?"

"Maybe because none of thought of something like that – it's like this whole thing is out of a bloody soap opera!" Chad stated, throwing the cushion to Zeke, telling him to shut up. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"You know what? We really need to get the hell out of this place" Troy surprised everyone by standing up.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Lets go to that restaurant – I'm hungry. You know the one by West… someone said it's cheap as well…" Troy said before grabbing his wallet and keys of the table by the TV and stalking out of the door. The group looked at each other before following quickly

* * *

The door opened and Gabriella watched as she saw her boys walk into the diner. Her cousins and her best mates scanned the seats before resting their eyes on Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi. Smiling they made their way over.

"They found out huh?" Jesse asked as he hugged Gabriella and flashed a quick smile to Ryan and the nervous Kelsi

"Yea…" Gabriella murmured as she dug her head into his shoulder. The boys pulled up chairs to the table and sat around, waiting for Gabriella to explain. However, before she could, the creaking of the door opening caused the groups heads to turn to the direction of the door.

Gabriella closed her eyes and clung onto Jesse as she saw her ex boyfriend and friends walk into the diner.

She watched as Troy stopped dead seeing her in the arms of Jesse. His eyes betrayed his emotions of hurt and Gabriella watched as the blue oceans clouded over. The group behind him also froze, watching with baited breath as they saw Gabriella walk forward. Just as she went to open her mouth, someone cut in

"What were you fucking thinking?" Sharpay's clear voice broke the tension between the teens, her sharpness causing the odd customer in the diner to look up in interest.

"Don't start Sharpay – I had my reasons!" Gabriella was quick to defend herself

"What reasons? The fact that you're nothing but cheap shit – that you live as a poor bitch!" Sharpay's arrogance and bitchiness took over every sane part of her being as she just rattled off the first words coming out of her mouth – not thinking if the consequences. She was furious and she had to unleash her anger in some way.

Gabriella tensed. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. Taking a small step towards the blonde, Gabriella let out a menacing sigh before speaking in a low voice – her furiousness spilling into it.

"You don't know a bloody thing Sharpay! You don't know a thing about my life or why I live in West – so don't you dare judge me! You don't know a bloody thing!" Sharpay stepped forward. The group watched the two teens. And then Sharpay spoke in a tone of voice that matched Gabriella's.

"Well why don't you enlighten me then?"

**A/N And I decided to cut it off there - mostly because the explanation that you've been waiting for includes a lot of flashbacks and I felt that it wouldn't be done justice if I just lumbered it in with this chapter. So I am sorry - but remember - review and there's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	22. Chapter 21

****

A/N So this chapter is the explanation of Gabriella's past. Originally I had a whole other idea but then when I was thinking it through it was just too messed up and really crazy and therefore I decided to tone it down a bit. Therefore this will still explain things; however, it won't be as dramatic as I originally had planned - mostly because that idea was really out there...

So I do apologise for that - and I hope you like what I've written instead. If you do have any questions feel free to ask in a review and I will answer any - along with emailing you the sneak peek of the final chapter.

**SUNDAY**

Gabriella stood, her eyes glaring as the words Sharpay had spoken rang through her mind. Could she do it? Could she tell them?

Gabriella glanced around and saw that everyone – except her boys and Ryan – waited with bated breath to find out what had happened. Everyone else just looked at her concerned; her cousins looked at her knowing that every memory she spoke about, they too would be forced to relive – and as always, no matter what, they would be there for her if she hurt.

Gabriella sighed before closing her eyes. Never had she been faced with telling the story – her story, to people she was scared would reject her. Never had she been faced with telling the story to people she knew were scornful about where she came from. Never had she been scared about telling the story to such a big and accusing audience before.

Never had she been scared to tell the story…

Opening her eyes, she pushed the few tears that had started to form in the back of her eyes away as she let her mind once again remember the very clear and vivid memories.

"I was 10 - my parents left my two older cousins, Sam and Danny, to baby sit me because I was sick. My younger cousin Jo, who is Danny's brother was left with us whilst they went with the rest of my aunts and uncles to visit one of my uncle's… it was his birthday.

"_Darling… we're going to go wish your uncle happy birthday? Come on get ready!" Gabriella's mum called out_

"_But mum… I'm not feeling well!"_

"_Oh come here…" Mrs Montez felt Gabriella's forehead and finding it quite warm she decided that the young ten year old couldn't come with them_

"_I'll ring Sam… see if he can come and baby sit you okay?"_

"_Can Danny and Jo come too?"_

"_I'll see… they'll probably be bored at your uncles place without you and Sam there"_

"_Great!"_

_--_

"_Gabby… honey… your cousins are here…"_

_Despite being wrapped in a blanket Gabriella ran down the steps smiling at her cousins amused faces._

"_Hey Gabs!"_

"_Hey Gabi!"_

"_Hey…"_

"_I'm sick!" Gabriella proclaimed to them _

"_We know… mum said not to go to close to you in case I catch it…"_

"_Have fun kids… I love you" Mrs Montez smiled at the foursome grabbing her coat. "Honey come on we're going to be late!"_

_Mr Montez came from the living room smiling at his daughter standing with her cousins_

"_Be good Gabs! Sam you and Danny are in charge! I love you baby girl!"_

"_I love you too daddy… bye!"_

"_Bye hun…" _

_Mr and Mrs Montez walked out of the door._

_Leaving Gabriella in the care of her cousins…_

Anyway that day… that day my parents never came home. My aunts never came. My uncles never came. Me and my cousins were in the house wondering where the hell everyone was. At around 10 at night we had a police officer knock on my door.

"_Sam when are mummy and daddy coming home?" Gabriella asked her cousin. Sam looked worried; however, just tried to smile reassuringly at Gabriella_

"_Soon darling – soon…" he ruffled her hair._

_The doorbell ringing attracted all four cousins attention. Gabriella smiled happily thinking her parents were home. Running to the door on her small feet, she reached onto her tip toes and pulled on the handle just like she had seen her parents do so many times. Opening the door she got ready to fling herself at her parents; however, stopped in her tracks at the sight of seeing two uniformed grim looking men. Turning around she bumped into Sam's legs. He reached out to hold onto her and turned his attention to the police officers at the door, his face paling_.

Turns out… turns… turns out there was this guy. My family had decided to go to a restaurant for the birthday dinner. And there was this guy who was suffering from some mental illness or something and he came into the restaurant and he basically shot everyone and everything that moved. Some were just injured badly. My family weren't too lucky. They either died on the spot or were rushed to hospital. But none of them managed to make it.

_The police officers were led into the front room. Sam placed Gabriella on his knee whilst Danny held onto Jo. Finally looking at the police officers faces, Sam's eyes asked the questions his mouth refused to utter. The police officer decided it was time to speak_

"_I'm sorry…"_

I know that it sounds like something that would never happen but it did – and it was terrible. I found it hard to deal with and realised that the only people I could actually truly trust were my cousins.

"_Why? Why did he do it Dan?" Gabriella asked as she stood at the cemetery, watching as brown boxes were lowered into the ground. She knew that in them laid her parents._

"_I don't know Gabs… I'm sorry…" Danny said, putting his arms around her._

"_What will happen?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_What do you know?"_

"_I know that I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I know that you'll always have Sam and me and Jo. We'll always have each other Gabs… and that ain't ever going to change. And I know that we may not trust people for a while… but we'll always trust each other..."_

Anyway… we were taken into social services. But I hated it. We were moved around quite often and having to make friends was hard. People refused to accept the fact that we lived on a rough estate. I've always been smart and managed to get scholarships sometimes; however, the people always went out of their way to hurt me.

And they found someone who would look after us. It was in a rundown estate. Pretty bad neighbourhood… West Albuquerque!

"_It's a shit place – but it's the best we can do guys. We're going to be together…" Sam stated as Danny, Gabriella and Jo listened to him intently._

"_I want to be with you…" Gabriella's childish voice called out as she clung onto Danny's hand._

"_Then we'll take it…"_

But we accepted it because that person was willing to take all us cousins in… we wouldn't have to split up! And after all that we'd been through the last thing we needed was to be split up. So we stayed there. It was pretty rough… my carer seemed only interested in the money that she got of for looking after all of us.

"_Piss off – go and ask one of your bloody cousins…" Gabriella's carer had just come home drunk and had refused to answer any of the child's questions about her homework. Gabriella felt tears spring her eyes. Her carer seeing that her eyes had become watery slapped Gabriella across the face_

"_Don't you start to bloody cry! Crying is a sign of weakness! Bloody weak bitch…" the drunk women stumbled further into the apartment, forgetting about the girl she left behind who was clutching her cheek and had taken every word on board._

But at least I was with all my cousins and we all had each other. And we had a place to stay so everything was alright. Anyway after about two and a half years my oldest cousin turned 18 and I was about 13 and our carer got shot in a shoot out. Some gang problem and it was basically shit!

"_Shit when is she coming home…" Danny called out. Over the past years the group of cousins had gotten used to expecting their 'carer' to come home at random times. They really didn't give a shit about her – but they knew that she was the reason that they were all together_

"_You guys there's some gang crossfire down the street" Sam called out._

"_And how the hell do you know?" Danny called out_

"_Alex texted me – something about their being shots fired. You guys don't think that Carrie has been caught in it do you?" Sam said_

_Danny's voice paled_

"_God don't tell me that…"_

We were so scared that we would be split up… but then my cousin had the crazy idea of adopting us all.

"_Hey! Listen we're not going to split up alright! Look I'm 18 – I'm legal age. I'm an adult. So I can look after you – I'm going to see if I can adopt you guys – or whatever it's called…" Sam said as the three younger cousins had tears in their eyes and fear written across their faces at the prospect of being spilt up. _

He got himself a job… so that we would be alright. We refused to be split apart… and Danny was getting older enough to have the odd job around here. And that's basically how I ended up in West. I live with three teenage guys… and I've never really had girlfriends since that day.

Of course people's reactions weren't always the kindest – it hurt and I hated it. There were always so many rumours going around – rumours that weren't true and were so far fetched. But people believed them and that hurt. I had attended a few rich schools on scholarships before; however, each time I made the mistake of telling my background to someone who I thought was a friend – and each time they let me down. The rumours would get out of hand, people would look down on me, make my life a misery – forcing me out of the school. It hurt and that's one of the main reasons you guys didn't know – I was scared.

"_Look guys! There's that Montez bitch!"_

"_Oh yeah… have you heard how she lives with three teenage guys now?"_

"_Common slut!"_

"_You know… she's in West and I heard that everyone there has aids because they're always shagging everyone…"_

"_Do you think she's easy too?"_

"_Dude of course she's easy! She's a slut from West! You heard what happened to her family…"_

"_What she aint got any?"_

"_Yea… but did you hear WHAT happened to them?"_

"_What?"_

" …_. "_

But then I started to realise that my true friends were the people who knew me and still loved me. Of course I never actually had girlfriends before but that never seemed to bother me – my boys were and always will be my favourite people in the world.

"_Don't you ever wish that we were girls Gabs?" Jesse asked_

"_Why? All the girls around here are bitches or sluts. I'd rather be with you guys…"_

I always hung out with Jesse and his mates Steven and Chris. Jesse lived a few doors away from me and I've known him since I moved to West. And I guess you can say that that is my story – and I knew I couldn't tell you without getting the same reaction that I've had from other school. When I got the scholarship for East High I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone know anything…"

Gabriella opened her eyes again, having closed them once she'd started her story – fearful of the reactions she would see that may hurt her. As she opened her eyes, Gabriella was shocked to see that all the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys looked upset. Gabriella let her eyes wander to Troy and she met his smouldering gaze.

And then she let herself tear away from the memories and back to reality where she prepared herself for the scornful laughs and jibes she knew were destined to come her way.

"Brie – why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have judged you – we love you." Troy's voice rang out, the first to break the overbearing silence that was engulfing the teens. His voice shocked Gabriella – for it was far from the scornful tone that she had thought would grace him. His voice was caring, soft and full of love. And it was his voice that – his words and his voice that did it for her.

After all those years, Gabriella was shocked to find that trailing across her cheek was a helpless tear. The trail of salty water that had sprung from her eye descended slowly against her cheek – before another one followed; and then another. Before she knew it, tears were falling down her face and Gabriella Montez was crying.

After everything that she had been through – it was the tender, heart felt words of the boy she loved and never stopped loving that did it for her. That sentence was the sentence which triggered off the tear ducts to start working recklessly again – against their owners will.

The group looked on shocked as Gabriella cried. Troy immediately stepped forward and engulfed her in his strong arms, and she willingly accepted him; letting her head rest against his chest as her tears soaked through his shirt.

As her sobs grew less, Gabriella lifted her head and stared into the loving eyes of Troy Bolton.

"Brie – I don't care whether or not you're from the wrong side of town – all I care about is the fact that I love you…" Gabriella's heart swelled at his honest words, and as she looked around the group she saw that each teenager – even Sharpay – had the same looks on their faces. The looks which reassured Gabriella that everything would be alright. Turning her gaze back to the boy she loved, Gabriella wiped away the drying tears on her face before leaning up and planting a kiss on the boy's waiting mouth

"I love you Troy – even if I am from the wrong side of town…"

**A/N Ok, I know the ending is shit - but there's still an epilogue which will basically explain the relationships between everyone after they've gotten over everything.**

**After this, I have a new story that is called Crazy Wild Thoughts which will be posted soon. It's not the one I had originally planned to post; however, it is the one that I have more chapters of.**

**Anyway - review and tell me what you thought. And there will be a sneak peek of the next (and final) chapter of Wrong Side of Town.**

**XxxNicolexxX**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N So I actually had no plan on writing an epilogue – but this did feel kind of unfinished. I mean – yes everything was out in the open and Troyella were obviously back together – but it just didn't feel right. The whole friendship thing wasn't worked out properly and I guess there were still a lot of loose ends. To be honest, I kind of got distracted with writing my next fic – something which I said wasn't going to happen. I had already written a majority of this story when I first posted and thought that I would easily finish before the time came for me to post the ending. Therefore I let my mind wander and other ideas started popping in my head. I got really into writing one shots and then the idea for my next fic came – and I started writing that before I finished this one. So by the time it came for me to finish this one off my mind wasn't completely happy with everything and it ended up turning out like that.**

**Normally I don't write epilogues – but this time I felt it was necessary. So here it is – and please note that this does not take place years after. I hate epilogues like that.**

"What the hell do you wear to this?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the obvious comment coming from her friend. Sharpay, sat up from her current position of laying on the bed with Zeke as her brow creased, mentally going through her wardrobe trying to think up of something suitable to wear.

"Only you would come up with something like that Sharpay!" Taylor stated before Gabriella could open her mouth. Behind her, Taylor heard her boyfriend snort as if to say 'It is Sharpay'. Taylor turned her head to grin at Chad who smiled back down at her and the arm around her waist tightened.

"Don't wear nothing pink Shar – or sparkly…" Ryan called out as he stared at Kelsi who up until a few minutes ago was furiously working on a musical composition.

Sharpay frowned, mentally throwing out several clothing options out of the running.

"Are the girls hot?" Jason asked as he casually flicked through the channels on the TV. He was the only one of the group to not have a girlfriend. Whilst everyone else set aside time for dates, he was always the one who only had a date with the TV. Despite being on the basketball team, he had been unsuccessful in finding a girlfriend.

"Um… I don't actually notice" Gabriella said quietly, resting her head upon Troy's shoulder who smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So will there be any fighting?" Chad asked. Gabriella once again rolled her eyes.

"Guys. Let me say this all at once. You are invited to come down to West with me after school on Friday. You will wear clothes that are not too flashy – clothes which won't draw attention to the fact that you're all rich bitches. You are going to be visiting my flat – not out doing some hard partying. You will be meeting my cousins and my boys – and yes, whilst they can be scary there will be no fighting. You are going to see my friends from West, you are going to see the place where I live – and you are only going to be seeing that. No wild parties. No hot girls. I'm not letting you guys loose on the streets – understand?" Gabriella asked.

After exclaiming the details of her life to the group, they had all apologised for how they had treated her – and she in turn had apologised for the fact that she had not told them anything. They had all decided that they were going to make sure that from then on , no secrets were going to be kept - at least no secrets as big as that. They were all a bit upset that Gabriella had kept her life a secret; however, decided to put everything behind them and start fresh.

And after much pestering, Gabriella had finally decided that it was time to take her East friends to the West part. Show her friends the other life she lived. Of course, she was limiting their experience. There was no way she was going to have her friends in any brawls – not when she knew that they could be in serious danger.

So she had invited them back to her place, just to meet her cousins and her boys. They were then going to sleep over – mostly because she didn't want to walk them back to East at night when other people would be wandering about and highly pissed itching to cause a rift. Gabriella still wasn't sure how they were all going to fit in her small apartment – but she knew they would have to try. That meant no double beds and luxury items. And then in the morning, whilst the occupants of West Albuquerque slept due to being up late at night partying and bingeing, Gabriella would take her friends back home.

It had been about three weeks since the explosion where Gabriella yelled in the restaurant the details of her life – and slowly the relationships were mending. Gabriella's relationship with Zeke and Jason hadn't changed – she hadn't always been so close to them to start with, nevertheless they loved the idea that she was from West. Chad was still sore about everything – due to the fact that it was his best friend who had been hurt by Gabriella; however, when he understood that Gabriella had also been hurt, and he saw Troy and Gabriella mend their relationship, he too forgave Gabriella. Taylor and Gabriella had vowed not to keep any secrets from each other ever again and were back to being best friends. The relationship between Gabriella and Ryan and Kelsi had never changed. Gabriella and Ryan were still very close and Gabriella and Kelsi were still good friends.

Ryan and Kelsi had also openly come out and stated that they had begun dating – this at first hurt Jason; however, he got over it when he realised that there never really was that much with Kelsi. Chad and Taylor still continued to bicker – yet that seemed to be an important part of their relationship. All arguments aside, the couple were very much in love. Sharpay and Zeke remained the same – with Zeke happily trying to please his demanding girlfriend. And Troy and Gabriella had decided that they were going to have to talk their problems through. They decided that if anything ever bothered them, they needed to talk about it before things got out of hand. That and they needed to trust each other more – a task that was especially hard for Gabriella considering her trust issues. However, Troy was slowly starting to gain her full trust.

The only relationship which hadn't gone back to normal was Gabriella and Sharpay's friendship. Sharpay had been incredibly pissed off at Gabriella and the pride in her was unwilling to accept that Gabriella was from the West. However, that pride was slowly starting to dwindle and Sharpay had finally learned to accept that she would need to accept that Gabriella was who she was and her prejudice would have to leave. Whilst things weren't the same as they had been – with the girls constantly laughing and shopping with each other, they were still good friends. They just needed to work a little bit harder and they would finally get over their obstacles.

* * *

Troy sat in the classroom, watching the hands of the clock move tantalisingly slow. He tried to will them with his mind to move quicker – he didn't succeed. It was an understatement to say that Troy was excited. Today was Friday – and in just a few hours he would be seeing his girlfriends other life. He would meet her cousins, her friends – the people she held close to her heart.

A startling ringing noise broke Troy from his deep concentration as he jumped up and smirked at Chad who by now had found his way from the back of the classroom to where Troy was standing.

"You ready?" Chad asked as he spun the basketball on his finger

"Shit yeah…" Troy spoke, catching the ball deftly as Chad threw it to him before making his way with Chad outside the classroom smiling and saying hello the random people who stopped him as he walked to the front of East High.

Approaching the doors, Troy and Chad walked out and smiled as they saw the group standing outside. Sharpay was busy fussing over her outfit whilst talking animatedly to someone on her phone. Ryan and Gabriella were laughing at something whilst Taylor and Kelsi also chatted – Kelsi holding onto Ryan's hand and Taylor standing next to her best friend. Zeke and Jason were there too and were busy play wrestling with each other much to the delight of the younger girls that had stopped to stare at the basketball players.

"Hey Troy – hurry up!" Jason shouted as he spotted the basketball captain and his best friend walk down the steps.

The group turned their eyes to watch the two come closer. Once they reached the group, Chad and Troy went up to their girlfriends giving them a kiss.

"Alright – so are you guys ready?" Gabriella asked as she interlinked her fingers with Troy, turning to smile at him quickly before addressing the rest of the group.

The group followed Gabriella through the streets, chatting animatedly. As they approached West, Gabriella stopped walking and they all quietened down.

"Ok, guys. Promise me you're not going to do anything. You're not going to say anything back if anyone shouts at us. Guys – you're not going to pull your macho shit and try and protect us. Okay?"

The boys groaned and mumbled yes. Gabriella knew them too well – she knew that if anyone was to say anything about the girls the boys would automatically loose control.

Gabriella smiled and led them through the streets. The group, excluding Ryan, looked around as they saw the run down houses approach. The memories of the night they chased after Gabriella played through most of their minds.

"GABSTER!" A shout broke them from their trance as the group turned to the direction of the voice. Ryan and Gabriella smiled at the familiar face.

A tall brunette with a floppy fringe walked over to the group, smiling. His hood of his hoodie was pulled over his head and his baggy jeans scraped the pavement lightly as he walked.

The group watched as the boy flung his arms around Gabriella, pushing Troy lightly out of the way before smiling at Ryan.

"So – these are the rich bitches huh?" he smirked as he eyed each and every one of the group. The only time he had seen them was when he was in the café a few weeks ago and at that time he was too worried about Gabriella to focus on her richer friends. The gang felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny; however, knew that he was obviously a friend of Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chris' comment.

"Chris – this is my boyfriend Troy. This is Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi – and you already know Ryan…"

"Yeah – what's up man?" Chris addressed the blonde haired boy.

"Nothing much" Ryan smiled back. Chris looked at everyone once again before turning his eyes to Troy.

"So, you're the reason Gabs here as been spending a hell of a lot more time down East huh?" Troy cleared his throat and looked at Gabriella, relaxing when he saw her reassuring smile.

"Uh – I guess. Although Brie's been spending time with all of us – as a group."

Chris nodded, detaching his arm from it's position slung around Gabriella's neck and smirked "Gabs – you plan on having these guys standing here all day or are you going to take this bitches back to your place?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes once again before grabbing Troy's hand and resuming walking through the streets. She approached a tall building where graffiti adorned the sides. A few teenagers were loitering outside the doorway to the building and they smiled at Chris and Gabriella before turning their curious gazes at the East High gang, letting their eyes run the lengths of the designer clad and rich looking teens.

Gabriella led the group up three flights of stairs before stopping at a flat door and knocking on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Jesse who smiled at the group.

"Hey – they're all inside…" he said as he hugged Gabriella lightly and then released her.

Gabriella grinned as she led the group inside the flat and smiled as she saw that Sam, Danny, Jo and Steven were standing in a line.

"Guys – these are my cousins, Sam, Danny and Jo. And this is Steven – he's one of my best friends…" Gabriella spoke to the group as she pointed towards each boy. "And boys – this is Taylor, my best girlfriend, her boyfriend Chad, Zeke and his girlfriend Sharpay, Jason and Ryan's girlfriend Kelsi." Gabriella pointed out each of the group. "And finally this is Troy – my boyfriend…" Gabriella linked her arm around Troy's waist and smiled reassuringly at him as he looked at the people he knew he would need to get to like him.

And they would – once they saw how much he loved Gabriella. After all, they only ever wanted the best for their baby girl.

The End

**A/N And that's it – I've finished! Honestly writing this was sure hard. I mean I knew I had to write an epilogue when I realised that the last chapter was unfinished – it's just that writing this was kind of hard. **

**Anyway I hope you've enjoyed reading this and I want to thank all those who have constantly been reviewing.**

**I would also like to thank those who have put this story on their alerts and their favourites.**

**Furthermore I would like to thank those who have put my on their alerts and favourites – that means a lot to me so thank you so much!**

**And finally I just want to thank everyone who as read and reviewed – even if you just gave me 1 review it was still nice to see what you thought of this story.**

**So for one final time I am going to ask you to review Wrong Side of Town. Those who haven't and have been reading – now is my time to finally see what you thought of my first HSM long story. This is actually the longest story I've written – over 60 000 words! **

**My next story will be called Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Summary: **

**I will be posting it soon (After I get back – so it should be sometime next week)**

**Review this chapter and there will be a sneak peek of the first chapter of Crazy Wild Thoughts**

**Thanks so much once again for reading**

**XxxNicolexxX**

_I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old girl (yes I'm a girl although next door neighbour Troy Bolton, thinks I'm a freakish alien species–don't ask!) and I've decided that rather than everything being bottled up, I will write my crazy wild thoughts here…_


End file.
